


Who Knew a Drunk Text Could Lead to So Much

by Izzietheravenclaw83, SathTrash



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, First Kiss, Mentions of past abuse, Sharing a Bed, Stalking, Texting, They're Canadian okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzietheravenclaw83/pseuds/Izzietheravenclaw83, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SathTrash/pseuds/SathTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sold a chemistry textbook back to the campus shop after she finished the class, Beth bought it and found Sam's cell number on the inside cover. And after a very drunken night, Beth decided to find out who the number belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week 1: Who the Hell is This?

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is Bold  
> Beth is Italic  
> Jessica is Underlined  
> Hannah is Bold Italic  
> Josh is Bold Underlined  
> Chris is Italic Underlined

**Monday AM**

 

(2:36) _Heyyyyyy whas the anser to questiob 2 a?_

(2:38) **Uh I think it's** **Square root of Cos ( 678x^3y (84) )**

(2:41) _What ar u talkin about this is chemystery?_

(2:43) **?????**

(2:44) **I'm not even taking chem?**

(2:47) _BUT YOU DID THO_

(2:50) **Yeah, last semester?**

(2:55) _YA BUT U DID SAMANTHERA AND I NED ANSERS_

(2:57) **Alright, alright, just tell me the question for the love of Christ!**

(2:58) **Also, how do you almost know my name? And my life?**

(3:00) _Solve -4 (x-3) - 6 < 38_

(3:10) **Okay, I went through my notes and it's x > 5**

(3:12) _O I thought it ws 19_

(3:13) **Do you need anymore help?**

(3:16) _What's the anser to 4 c?_

(3:20) **solve : 2x^2 - 5x - 3 = 0 using the quadratic formula. so if -b + or - the square root of b^2- 4ac over 2a. If the 2 in 2x^2 is used to represent a and -5 in -5x is used to represent b and - 3 is used to represent c, the solution for x is -1/2 and 3**

(3:23) _Theres mo way all of that is real, u mad sum of tht up_

(3:25) **I'm sure it's the answer to something random stranger.**

 

**Monday Late AM**

 

(11:14) **So, random stranger, have you died from alcohol poisoning?**

(11:23) **Hello? Get up stranger, you must have a class today**

(11:30) _who is this and why are you waking me up at dawn?_

(11:32) **Come on Stranger, it's time to wake up and start the day!**

(11:33) **Also it's fuckin 11:30 it is not dawn, like girl, get it together**

(11:35) **Also like, who gets drunk on a Sunday? Are you an alcoholic?**

(11:39) _Okay like I don't have class today, I'll get drunk when I please_

(11:41) **That makes you sound like an alcoholic.**

(11:45) _I can quit whenever I want thank you muchly_

(11:47) **Okay but that does not make you sound any less like an alcoholic**

(11:50) _Don't tell me how to live my life._

 

**Monday Afternoon**

(1:46) **Hey**

(1:46) **Hey**

(1:47) **Hey Stranger, are you awake?**

(1:48) **Are you even alive?**

(1:48) **Hello?**

(1:49) **Stranger?**

(1:49) **?????**

(1:50) **Helllooooooooo??????**

(1:50) **Are you aliiveee???????**

(1:51) _FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST GO AWAY I AM DYING OF A HANGOVER_

(1:52) **:D**

 

**Tuesday Midday**

 

(12:13) **So how did you get my number anyway?**

(12:15) _Oh, it's written inside the cover of a textbook I bought for the semester_

(12:18) **Shit, I knew I forgot something when I sold that book back to the campus bookstore**

(12:20) _Oh... if it bothers you I can like delete your number I guess?_

(12:23) **No, no, it doesn't bother me, I was just wondering, since, you know, I got a text from some drunk kid asking me math questions at 2 am on a Monday**

(12:26) _How did you know I was drunk tho? Maybe I always text like that._

(12:30) **Because I've got a friend that texts just like you when he's drunk. Also you admitted to having a hangover dude**

(12:33) **What's your name anyway?**

(12:35) _Mmmmm not gonna tell you_

(12:40) **Why not? Don't I deserve some answers after you're 2 am drunk texts?**

(12:43) _Well I mean, not really. But here, if you can guess my name I'll tell you if it's right or not._

(12:45) **Okay Rumpelstiltskin I'm game**

(12:49) _Alright, hit me then, give it a shot_

(12:53) **Anne**

(12:55) _Nope, try again_

(1:02) **Bob?**

(1:05) _??? Absolutely not_

(1:07) **You win for now**

(1:08) **But only because I have class!**

(1:10) _Ayyyyyye get rekt_

 

**Tuesday Afternoon**

 

(1:30) _So uh...Who the hell have you been texting Sammy?_

(1:32) **Uh none of your business?**

(1:32) **Also, how do you know I'm texting someone?**

(1:34) _Look, Sam, you went to the bathroom for like 15 minutes, I got curious about who you were texting, but they're just saved as 'Stranger'_

 

(1:40) **You looked through my phone you twerp?! What the hell Chris?**

_ (1:43) Hey, when you're phone password has been 'rekt' for the last three months and you haven't changed it, that's your own fault girl. _

_ (1:44) Also, I put out food in your Neko Atsume, so you're welcome. _

(1:45) **Chris you shouldn't snoop in people's phones.**

_ (1:47) Good afternoon Pot, it is I, the Kettle _

(1:49) **Fuck off**

_ (1:51) So like, who is this person? _

(1:52) **Dunno dude, they bought my textbook from last semester and drunkenly texted me the other day, they're just kinda fun to text I guess.**

_ (1:54) So like, you keep saying they, is that they're pronouns, or do you just not know their gender? _

(1:56) **I do not know their gender**

_ (1:59) Well, be careful with the things you do on the internet!! _

(2:01) **Shut up Christopher**

_ (2:02) :P _

__

_ **Wednesday Afternoon** _

__

(3:02) **So, I have a question**

(3:03) _Alright, shoot_

(3:05) **So like, don't be offended, but are you a boy, girl, or something else?**

(3:06) _I am a girl, with some butch tendencies, why?_

(3:08) **Just figured that might make my name game easier, that's all. So you're a girl?**

(3:10) _I am indeed. And I can assume from your name on the cover that you are also a girl?_

(3:11) **You would be correct.**

(3:12) _Alright, hella_

(3:16) **Really? Hella?**

(3:18) _Fight me!_

(3:22) **Wow, you're a fuckin nerd.**

(3:25) _FIGHT ME_

(3:27) **I won't, nerd.**

(3:30) **Is it Leanne?**

(3:33) _What the hell kind of person is called Leanne?_

(3:34) **A nerd, that's what kind.**

(3:35) _Bye!_

__

_ **Wednesday Evening** _

__

(6:13) **Leisa?**

(6:14) _??_

(6:15) **I'm name-gaming**

(6:16) **Penelope?**

(6:18) _No and no_

(6:20) **Sierra?**

(6:22) _Not even close sweetie_

(6:23) **Can I get a hint at least?**

(6:28) _Mmm you were nudging at it with Anne_

(6:30) **Hannah?**

(6:31) _Well I mean, almost_

(6:34) **How is it almost? What does almost mean?**

(6:36) _Well I mean, someone who looks a hell of a lot like me is called that_

(6:40) **Ugh! Why can't you just tell me?**

(6:41) _What fun would that be my darling Samantha?_

(6:42) **Ugh!!!!**

__

_ **Wednesday Night** _

__

(9:16) **Anna?**

(9:18) _Nope_

(9:22) **Nan?**

(9:25) _Why Nan?_

(9:27) **Dunno, Arya Stark uses that name in one of the Song of Ice and Fire books as a cover up so people won't know who she is, I think it's a good name**

(9:30) _Yeah, and I'm the nerd_

(9:33) **Hey! A Song of Ice and Fire is a very popular book series thank you very much**

(9:38) _Nah, clearly you're just a nerd_

__

_ **Thursday Evening** _

__

(7:10) So Chris mentioned you were texting someone?

(7:12) **Jess aren't you on a date right now?**

(7:13) Honey Matt and I have been dating for a good long while, at this point, a date is sitting on his couch watching Netflix

(7:17) **Well don't let my weird life interrupt your Netflix and Chill**

(7:19) Don't be gross Sam. Just tell me what's going on

(7:22) **Well like, I got a text like super early on Monday morning and since I was doing some studying anyway, I replied, and now we're sort of bonding with each other, but I don't even know her name and she's trying to make me guess it and it is not working out very well at all.**

(7:25) Ooh, send me some screenshots! Maybe I can help!

(7:27) * **Screenshot Pic***

(7:27) * **Screenshot Pic***

(7:28) * **Screenshot Pic***

(7:35) !!!!!!!!!!!!!

(7:36) I know that number!

(7:38) **????????**

(7:41) **Who is it! Tell me!**

(7:43) There's this girl in Matt's chem class, they made like a study group thing together, and he got me to text her from his phone like 2 weeks ago since like his practice ran late right? So he gets me to text her to let her know he'll be late for the study thing. She seems really nice.

(7:44) **That's wonderful Jess, but what's her name!?**

(7:45) I think it's Bethany? I'll ask, just gimme a sec!

(7:48) Yeah it's Bethany! But Matt says she goes by Beth!

(7:50) **Oh my god Jessica!**

(7:51) **Have I told you lately that I love you??**

(7:56) I know, I know, I'm the very best! You go on though, go win your name game!

(8:00) **Jess you are the best!**

__

(8:01) **Bethany!**

(8:02) _????????????_

(8:02) **Your name is Bethany**

(8:04) _Alright yeah, you're right. How'd you figure it out though?_

(8:06) **Apparently you have a study group with a friend of mine**

(8:09) _Who???_

(8:11) **Matt, tall-ish, wears a goofy letter jacket all the time?**

(8:13) _Really? Shit, who knew_

(8:17) **I was just talking to his girlfriend, and she asked about our texting thing, so I sent her some screenshots, she happened to recognize your number.**

(8:20) _Well I'll be damned_

(8:22) **My thoughts exactly.**

(8:23) **It's nice to finally know you're name though, Bethany.**

(8:25) _Okay, it's Beth, you don't need to lord knowing my full name over me like that._

(8:26) **But it's fun!**

(8:27) **Anyway, Bethany, I gotta go byee**

(8:30) _Too much power_

__

_ **Friday Midday** _

__

(12:23) _So, my brother's throwing a party at our apartment next Saturday_

(12:24) _You know, if you want to come_

(12:30) **I'm not really the party type...**

(12:32) _Oh, that's cool..._

(12:34) **But I mean... I am curious about what you look like so... Why not, can I bring a plus one?**

(12:37) _So long as they supply their own booze you can bring however many people you like babe_

(12:38) **Did you just call me babe?**

(12:39) _Got a problem with that?_

(12:41) **You're a fuckin nerd**

(12:43) _Yeah yeah_

(12:44) _So you'll be there?_

(12:46) **What time should I be there?**

(12:48) _Around 7?_

(12:49) **I'll be there!**

(12:51) _Hella!_

(12:52) **Nerd.**

__

_ **Friday Night** _

__

(8:23) _Are you busy?_

(8:24) **I'm doing a bit of class work, but I can take a break**

(8:25) **What's up?**

(8:28) _My brother decided to get hardcore drunk and he keeps yelling about how he can't get a boyfriend_

(8:30) **Oh my god**

(8:31) **Is he younger?**

(8:33) _No, a year older_

(8:34) **Oh my fucking god**

(8:35) **How is he an adult**

(8:39) _I have no idea, this is a real problem, he's the oldest how is he like this_

(8:42) **Oldest? Are there more of you weirdos?**

(8:43) _..._

(8:45) **HOW MANY**

(8:47) _Okay, okay, I am nowhere near as bad as Josh and Hannah_

(8:50) **Hannah?**

(8:52) _I have a twin_

(8:54) **Christ alive**

(8:55) **How am I gonna survive this party??**

(8:58) _We aren't THAT bad Sammy!_

(8:59) _Don't be so mean!_

(9:01) **At least tell me there's something differential between you and your sister**

(9:04) _Hannah has glasses, and her hair is longer!_

(9:05) **Thank god**

__

_ **Saturday AM** _

__

(1:06) **Are you still awake?**

(1:15) _sort of_

(1:16) **Oh, sorry I woke you**

(1:18) _no, no it's fine_

(1:19) _What's up?_

(1:22) **I'm just trying to do work and I think I'm going insane**

(1:23) **I've been doing calculus work for what feels like a million years and I'm about five minutes away from actually jumping out the window of my dorm room**

(1:24) **My brain is so full of numbers right now that I can't sleep**

(1:26) _You poor nerd_

(1:27) **I think I'm going to die, please, help me get this out of my brain**

(1:30) _Knock knock_

(1:33) **...**

(1:33) **Who's there?**

(1:34) _Honey bee_

(1:35) **Honey bee who?**

(1:36) _Honey be a doll and gimme dem digits!_

(1:39) **Fucking Christ**

(1:39) **You already have my cell number you dweeb**

(1:41) _Knock knock!_

(1:43) **Who's there?**

(1:44) _Egg!_

(1:45) **...**

(1:45) **Egg who?**

(1:46) _Eggcited to meet you!_

(1:49) **I'm going to bed.**

(1:50) _:D_

__

_ **Saturday Late Morning** _

__

(10:36) **_Okay, who have you been texting?_**

(10:37) _Whatever do you mean darling sister?_

(10:38) _**You have like, three friends, not counting me and Josh, and you haven't been texting them.**_

_(10:40) Have you been going through my phone?_

(10:41) _**Bethany, you've had the same phone password since you first got one, it's not hard to snoop.**_

(10:42) _I don't see how who I text is your business Hannah_

(10:43)  ***Josh Washington was added to the conversation***

(10:43) **Are we having an intervention?**

(10:44) _ **Yes we are**_

(10:46) _I do not need an intervention!_

(10:48) **Bethany you have been talking to some random girl all week and you won't even tell us who she is**

(10:49) **I mean, we get that you're gay, and you don't need to disclose your Tinder exploits, but you should tell us if this person seems relatively important to you somehow**

_(10:50) She's just some girl alright, her number was in my chemistry textbook, don't worry about it_

(10:51) **_*Angry Humming*_**

(10:54) **Bethany you don't need to pretend that you didn't make a friend, we're not going to judge you**

_(10:55) I mean, you're pretty clearly judging me since you're trying to perform a sibling-group-chat intervention_

(10:56) ** _We're just concerned!_**

(10:57) _Well you don't need to be!_

(10:57) ***More Angry Humming***

(10:58) _You don't need to worry, it's fine!_

(11:00) **At least tell us her name for Christ sake!**

(11:02) _Fine, her name is Sam_

(11:02) _Are you creepos happy?_

(11:03) ** _Yes!_**

(11:03) **BE CAREFUL WITH WHAT YOU DO ON THE INTERNET!**

__

_ **Saturday Afternoon** _

__

(2:03) _Just so you're aware if you get any texts from an unknown number it may either be my sister or my brother_

(2:05) **???**

(2:06) _My sister snooped through my phone and found you saved and didn't know who you were, since you're saved as Textbook Girl because Drunk Beth thought that was appropriate_

(2:08) **I can't really get mad, I mean, you're still saved as Stranger  with the alien emoji so you know**

(2:10) _Why the alien emoji?_

(2:12) **...**

(2:13) **The truth is out there**

(2:15) _So you went X-Files because you didn't know my name?????_

(2:16) _And I'm the nerd_

(2:18) **Shhhh X-Files is good**

(2:19) _Nerd_

(2:20) _**Shhhhhh**_

__

(3:40) **So how did you really meet my sister?**

(3:45) **Uh who is this?**

(3:47) **This is Beth's brother and I want to know what your intentions are with my sister.**

(3:50) **I don't see how me talking to your sister is any of your business?**

(3:51) **But tbh I just want to be friends, she seems nice, and like a nerd**

(3:53) **Seriously though, how did you and Beth really meet?**

(3:55) **???? She drunk texted me at like 2 am on Monday?**

(3:56) **Not like it's your business??**

(3:58) **I just want to make sure that you aren't some creepy 60-somethin year old dude**

(4:00) **I can assure you that I am neither a man, nor sixty something, nor creepy.**

(4:01) **Dude I'm just a 19 year old student trying to get by**

(4:05) **Alright. If I find out that you are any of the above we will be having words.**

(4:08) **Um, okay, freak show**

(4:10) **Your siblings are weird**

(4:12) _Who did it and what happened?_

(4:15) **Your brother texted me and asked what my intentions with you were**

(4:16) _And? What are they?_

(4:18) **I mean, clearly my intentions are to seduce you with my feminine whiles and then murder you as you sleep**

(4:19) **Obviously**

(4:20) _I really hope this is a joke_

(4:21) **Yes, it is a joke. I am not going to murder you in your sleep.**

(4:28) _So.... You are trying to seduce me with your feminine while?_

(4:30) **Well, is it working?**

(4:31) _The feminine whiles, not so much_

(4:32) _However, the nerdiness is definitely giving you a higher chance of getting it_

(4:34) **That is very good to know.**

__

(4:45) ** _Why are you talking about seduction with your weird textbook person?_**

(4:46) _Tbh why is any of this your business?_

(4:47) ** _Because you are my twin and I am concerned for the things that you're doing with your life Bethany!_**

_(4:48) Hannah, you don't need to be worried, okay? It's fine, Sam's a pretty normal girl, she's really nice and seems genuinely amused by my shitty jokes, unlike SOME people._

(4:49) ** _Bethany I am just concerned okay? I just want to know that you're safe_**

(4:50) _Oh my god she's not a fucking murderer Jesus Christ!_

__

_ **Saturday Night** _

__

(8:24) _So Samantha_

(8:25) **What?**

(8:27) _How is your stranger friend?_

(8:28) **She's fine, why?**

(8:30) _Good, good, now, I have a very serious question._

(8:31) **Shoot?**

(8:32) _ Are you like, gonna fuck her or nah?_

(8:34) **Uuuuhhh???? Christopher, the fuck?**

(8:35) _I'm just curious Sam, yanno, it's been awhile since you've been, like, seeing anyone, and I mean, after that last one it makes sense, I'm just curious since you've been texting her a lot_

(8:36) **Um currently I am not planning on having sex with Beth**

(8:38) _Alright, just wanted to check_

(8:39) _Cause I mean, you've been talking a lot right? I am just concerned for your existence_

(8:40) **More like concerned for my lesbian sex life**

(8:41) _I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that_

(8:42) **Either way, I am not planning on banging Beth, but I will let you know if it goes that way. This is a developing story.**

(8:45) _Well I mean, don't hurt yourself Sammy_

(8:46) **Yeah, yeah, sure**

__

_ **Sunday AM** _

__

(7:03) _Knock knock_

(7:09) **????????**

(7:11) **Ho ar you awak?**

(7:13) **m no evn sure i'm humman yet**

(7:15) _Knock knock!_

(7:17) **whos there?**

(7:18) _Cheese!_

(7:20) **chees who?**

(7:23) _Cheese a cute girl!_

(7:26) **m goin back to slep**

(7:28) _Goodnight sweet princess_

__

_ **Sunday Midday** _

__

(12:46) **It is now a reasonable hour to exist, hello**

(12:48) _Did you just wake up?_

(12:50) **No, I have been up for about a half hour**

(12:51) _And I'm weird for getting drunk on a Sunday night_

(12:53) **You have yet to disprove to me that you are not an alcoholic. Also, sleeping late on a weekend is way more common than drinking on a Sunday night**

(12:55) _Shhh your argument is invalid here_

(12:56) _Speaking of drinking though, are you excited for next weekend?_

(12:57) **Yeah, however, I hope you don't mind, but I probably won't be drinking**

(12:59) _Nah, it's chill, we normally have a couple of people around that don't, I make mean virgin cocktails_

(1:01) **I'll keep that in mind**

(1:02) _You'd better_

(1:04) **Are you threatening me???**

(1:05) _More like a promise ;)_

(1:07) **...**

(1:08) **Beth what even?**

(1:10) _Don't worry about it ;)_

(1:11) **Alright, that is two winky faces too many**

(1:12) _;) ;) ;) ;)_

(1:14) **Bye!**

 

 


	2. Week 2: 20 Questions is for Trash Queens, but Sure Let's Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been a ride to write so far, this chapter is fifteen pages long on Word because I just couldn't stop, by the weekend for them I had to cut conversations as short as I could and most of them are still long, but either way, I hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is Bold  
> Beth is Italic  
> Jessica is Underlined  
> Hannah is Bold Italic  
> Josh is Bold Underlined  
> Chris is Italic Underlined

**Monday AM**

 

(9:23) **Why did I decide to take an early morning class?**

(9:30) _You need to stop waking me up at dawn_

(9:32) **Beth it is not dawn, it is 9:30**

(9:36) _It's as good as dawn_

(9:37) **Bethany dawn was like 2 hours ago**

(9:39) _Shhhh_

(9:41) _Why did you take an early morning class anyway?_

(9:42) **It was the only time slot this course was in, which is horrible and I hate it**

(9:43) _Are you in class right now?_

(9:45) **Maybe...**

(9:46) _SAMANTHA! Stop texting in class!_

(9:50) **Shh, it's a lecture, I've got a voice recorder, I'm fine**

(9:51) _What are you studying anyway?_

(9:53) **Sciences, with a focus on biology, I'd like to do either marine or microbiology eventually**

(9:55) _You're a nerd_

(9:56) **Hey, biology is cool**

(9:57) **What are you studying than?**

(9:59) _History and English..._

(10:02) **Yeah, and I'm the nerd**

(10:04) _Shhhhh, you're enough of a nerd that you took a morning class to get your degree_

(10:06) **This is cyberbullying.**

(10:07) _Nerd_

(10:10) **Shhh, entertain me Bethany, I'm falling asleep here**

(10:11) _Twenty questions?_

(10:15) **Wow, I didn't know you were trash Beth**

(10:16) _What's your favourite colour?_

(10:17) **What are we, seven?**

(10:18) _Just answer the question Samantha_

(10:19) **Fine, fine, it's red.**

(10:19) _Good!_

(10:19) **What about you then? What's your favourite colour?**

(10:20) _Light blue_

(10:20) **What was your favourite cartoon as a kid?**

(10:24) _Shit dude, gotta be like... Mona the Vampire_

(10:24) **Niiice**

(10:25) _What's yours?_

(10:28) **Probably like, Arthur or something**

(10:30) _Tbh that show was great_

(10:32) _Did you have any pets growing up?_

(10:34) **My childhood dog is actually still alive, his name is Russel**

(10:35) _!!! How old is he??_

(10:37) **He is a ten year old Jack Russel Terrier**

(10:38) _I can't believe you made a pun of your dog_

(10:39) **I didn't name him. So did you?**

(10:41) _I mean technically. Me and Hannah rode horses growing up_

(10:42) **So like, are you guys rich or something?**

(10:45) _Uh... My dad is Bob Washington, you know... the director?_

(10:50) **Well, I was unaware of this, and now am in need of some time to process**

(10:52) _???_

(10:54) **You're dad is like a millionaire and I work like at least 5 days a week at Starbucks to pay my tuition, and I'm still gonna be 20 feet deep in debt**

(10:55) **Don't take this badly though! I'm just not used to like rich people I guess**

(10:56) _Nah it's chill, I get it most people's dads aren't movie moguls_

(10:57) **Okay, okay, moving on, what was your first Halloween costume that you chose yourself**

(10:59) _Going back to the cartoons, I believe I was Mona the Vampire_

(11:00) _What about you?_

(11:01) **I'm pretty sure I was Galadriel from Lord of the Rings**

(11:02) _Aww, a nerd even at such a young age_

(11:04) **Hey! Galadriel is fucking cool**

(11:05) _Aww, so nerdy and cute_

(11:06) **As much as I would love to keep being tormented, the lecture ended and my friend is standing outside the door looking at me like a big grump**

(11:07) _Have fun with your grump!_

 

**Monday Afternoon**

 

(2:06) _So we didn't finish twenty questions_

(2:07) **You are correct**

(2:09) _So, let's continue!_

(2:10) **Alright, but only for a bit okay? I'm at work right now and I've only got a half hour for break**

(2:11) _Okay! It was my turn where we left right?_

(2:11) **It was**

(2:12) _When's your birthday?_

(2:13) **March 28** **th** **'96. Yours?**

(2:14) _June 3_ _rd_ _'96_

(2:16) **When did you stop trick or treating at Halloween?**

(2:18) _I said last year would be the last, but tbh, I don't think it was, you?_

(2:20) **... I'm planning on doing a group costume with some friends for going out this year, soooooo, not yet**

(2:21) _And you say you're not a nerd_

(2:22) **I just really like Halloween okay?**

(2:22) **And free candy**

(2:23) _Well you can get all the sugar you want from me babe_

(2:24) **Noooooooooooo**

(2:25) _You absolutely set that up for me_

(2:26) **I know I did and I hate it**

(2:27) _Shhh, clearly I'm very funny, just accept it Sammy_

(2:28) **Ugh**

(2:29) **I gotta go Beth, my break's petty much over, I'll talk to you later**

(2:30) _Don't spill any hot beverages on yourself my sweet_

(2:30) **Oh my god**

 

(3:20) _When do you get off work?_

(3:26) **If I'm lucky, I get to leave in about a half hour, but there's always one huge group that comes in right before the end of my shift**

(3:27) _Aww, you poor baby_

(3:34) **It always seems to be the same group, 2 guys and 3 girls normally, and they all get fussy drinks for the most part, which gets me stuck making drinks ten minutes after my shift's end**

(3:36) _That sounds awful Sam_

(3:40) **Honestly it's the worst, I just want to get out of here and go lay on the couch in my apartment without a bra, but then I get stuck here for time I won't get paid for**

(3:42) _This honestly just makes me so happy that I don't need to get a job_

(3:47) **Good for you miss Princess**

(3:48) _Aww, don't worry, I'll shower you in gems if you want me too_

(3:49) **I'd rather you pay my student loans if I'm honest**

(3:50) _As you wish_

(3:53) **I gotta go now though, we've got a couple of people placing orders, so I've gotta make some drinks**

(3:55) _Godspeed Pilgrim!_

 

(4:02) **I am so fuckin lucky, I just slipped out right as that group I was telling you about came in!**

(4:03) _Hella! Time to go home and ditch the bra?_

(4:05) **Absolutely! I'm gonna go be a slob for the sake of slobbery!**

(4:06) _How adorable_

(4:08) **Don't judge my life choices Bethany**

(4:10) _Oh but Sammy, it's so fun!_

(4:11) **Hey, when you have to work for a living being able to be a slob is a luxury**

(4:12) _Of course Sam, of course_

(4:13) **Shh, let me live my life Bethany**

 

**Tuesday Late AM**

 

(10:07) _Sam, I have a serious question_

(10:10) **Go ahead, ask away**

(10:11) _So like, are you gay??_

(10:12) **Uh...No?**

(10:13) _Oh...okay, just wondering...so you're straight than?_

(10:14) **Also no**

(10:15) _Okay?_

(10:16) **I am, in fact, bisexual**

(10:17) _This is important information to know_

(10:18) **And you? Are you gay?**

(10:20) _I am, in fact, the gayest._

(10:21) **Very important information, I'm glad to know this about you Beth**

(10:23) _And I you Sam, and I you_

 

(11:18) _Oh my god I am so sorry about those texts earlier!_

(11:20) **???**

(11:21) _I was in the bath and Hannah stole my phone out of my room, I didn't check my texts until just now, I am so sorry_

(11:23) **It's fine Beth, honestly, I mean, I thought it was kind of weird, but I'm not upset about it, honestly, I'm used to people questioning my sexuality**

(11:24) _Are you sure? Because Hannah is going to get an earful for it either way, but I just want to make sure if I need to tell her off for you as well, and not just invading my privacy. I mean, I'll probably tell her off for you anyway, but still_

(11:25) **It's okay Beth, don't rip your sister's head off over it, it's okay**

(11:27) _You sure?_

(11:30) **Absolutely positive**

(11:31) _Alright, good. I'm still sorry though, it was inappropriate_

(11:32) **It's alright. Why did she want to know though?**

(11:34) _Hannah seems to believe that I met you on Tinder, and somehow thinks that you being bi proves that_

(11:35) **Your sister's heterosexual isn't she?**

(11:36) _Very_

(11:37) **It must suck for her having a gay ass brother and a gay ass twin**

(11:38) _She gets very grumpy that we can't look at boys together, but she eventually embraced doing so with Josh, and she does often try to point out girls that are my 'type'_

(11:40) **Mm? And what is your type?**

(11:43) _Short, blonde, long legs, looks like she might be able to bench press me._

(11:44) **Ooh, good to know, I happen to be all of those, save maybe the last one**

(11:46) _How much can you dead lift?_

(11:48) **Uh like 160-ish, probably more?**

(11:50) _Apparently you are all of them_

(11:51) **This is good to know.**

(11:53) _And you? What's your type Sammy?_

(11:54) **Tall, dark haired, looks like they take morning hikes**

(11:56) _Well, well, welly, well, well_

(11:59) **I'm assuming you meet my requirements?**

(12:01) _To a T apparently_

(12:02) **Good information to have Bethany**

(12:03) _Yes it is Samantha, yes it is_

 

**Tuesday Afternoon**

 

(2:36) _Hannah has been told off, and thusly ran to hide in her room like a scolded dog_

(2:36) _I have also changed my phone password so she can't get into it_

(2:38) **Clearly you need to change your password more if she knew it off the top of her head**

(2:40) _Oh, and no one knows yours off the top of their head?_

(2:41) **Chris does, but he's a good egg and feeds my Neko Atsume cats and only sometimes reads my texts**

(2:43) _Clearly you trust Chris with your cell more than I may ever be able to do with Hannah again_

(2:45) **Well he is my best friend since like kindergarten, or maybe preschool, we know pretty much everything about each other, he's a good egg**

(2:48) _'A good egg'? What are you, 80?_

(2:50) **Shhhh, I am not 80, Chris is a good egg**

(2:53) _Okay Nana_

(2:55) **Listen here little missy**

(2:56) _I want you to never ever do that again ever Sam_

(2:57) **Or what?**

(3:00) _Or I'll fight you_

(3:02) **Neeerrrd**

(3:05) _FIGHT MEEEEE_

(3:06) **Nah**

(3:07) _Fuckin fight me_

(3:08) **Beth you are so smol**

(3:10) _I AM NOT SMOL_

(3:12) **So so smol Bethany, so smol**

(3:13) _Am not!_

(3:14) **Smol.**

 

**Tuesday Late PM**

 

(11:20) _Hey Sammy can I bother you about something?_

(11:23) **Yeah sure, what's up?**

(11:25) _Hannah's just been grating on my nerves and I can't take it_

(11:26) **What's she been doing?**

(11:27) _I keep catching her trying to unlock my phone and stuff like that, she's hardcore invading my privacy and I don't know what to do_

(11:28) _Like I just came out of the bathroom to find her going through my internet history on Chrome_

(11:30) **What the fuck?**

(11:32) _I dunno man but it's getting really weird and uncomfortable and I don't know what to do, like I get that she's concerned and stuff but like it's super creepy and not okay_

(11:34) **Does your laptop have a password?**

(11:35) _It does but I left the lid open since I was only going pee_

(11:36) **I guess for the time being you'll just need to make sure you close the lid when you leave it, which sucks honestly, but still, have you tried talking to her?**

(11:37) _I've mostly been yelling at her tbh, I mean I know maybe that's not the best way to handle it but I shouldn't have to talk to her about this anyway_

(11:38) **I'd say try having a civil conversation about it sometime tomorrow you know? Just like explain why it's frustrating and not okay, and see what happens**

(11:40) _Thanks Sam_

(11:41) **It's not a problem Beth, I'm happy to be a confident if you need one**

(11:43) _It's just nice to have an impartial person to talk to, Josh and Emily just keep saying I'm overreacting and whatever_

(11:44) **It's fine Beth, honestly, I'm glad to help**

(11:45) _Thanks for this, I've gotta go though, got class in the morning_

(11:45) _Goodnight Sam!_

(11:46) **Night Beth**

 

**Wednesday Afternoon**

 

(12:24) _What was your favourite place to vacation as a kid?_

(12:25) **???**

(12:27) _We never finished 20 Questions_

(12:30) **Oh right, tbh probably my Nan's house, yours?**

(12:32) _My parents have a lodge on Blackwood Mountain, so it's gotta be there_

(12:35) **I'm still so fucked up over how rich you guys are**

(12:35) **Okay, okay, uh, what's your favourite book?**

(12:38) _Uh..... a book that like no one's ever read called 'Alyzon Whitestarr'. What's yours?_

(12:39) **Stephen King's** _ **Carrie**_

(12:41) _Excellent choice_

(12:43) **Thank. What's** _ **Alyzon Whitestarr**_ **about?**

(12:48) _This girl called Alyzon is like the most normal person in her family of artists, and then after an accident she gets basically gets the power to be able to sense people's auras through like scent(??)and she discovers like this soul sickness and has to work to get rid of it with the help of some new friends she made after the accident_

(12:50) **That sounds like a pretty good book tbh, I'll have to get my hands on a copy**

(12:51) _I can lend you my copy when you come over Saturday, if you promise to take good care of it_

(12:53) **Scouts Honour!**

(12:55) _Awesome! I gotta jet though, got class in a few_

(12:56) **Have fun!**

 

**Wednesday Evening**

 

(5:06) _So how are things with your stranger?_

(5:10) **Well she's gay, which is actually great to know**

(5:12) _Oooh Samantha, are we getting a crush?_

(5:13) **Maybe....**

(5:16) _Just be careful with this one okay? We don't need another one like that last_

(5:17) **I know, I know, I'll be careful I promise**

(5:18) _I'm just worried Sam, that's all, the last one went really bad, I just don't want you to have to go through that shit again, you know?_

(5:20) **I know Chris, thanks for worrying, honestly. I'm a little nervous myself, but hopefully meeting her this weekend will help that**

(5:21) **You're still down for it right?**

(5:23) _Will there be cute boys?_

(5:24) **So far as I know there will be**

(5:25) _Than I will be there, don't worry your pretty little head about it Sammy_

(5:26) **You're easy to please Christopher**

(5:28) _What can I say? I'm a cheap date Sam_

(5:30) **Which is great for me, since I'm fuckin broke**

(5:31) _You're such a charmer Samantha, how do you not already have your stranger wrapped around your pinky finger?_

(5:33) **Alright Captain Sarcasm**

(5:36) _You love me_

(5:39) 

(5:41) _Sam this is cyberbullying_

(5:42) **You started it**

(5:43) _And our parents think you're the mature one_

(5:45) **:P ♥**

 

**Wednesday Late PM**

 

(10:15) _**So like, what's your deal with my sister?**_

(10:16) **Ah, so I'm finally meeting the other sibling. Hello, I'm Samantha, no I am not planning on having sex with your twin. Is this sufficient? I can assure you that I am not an old-ass man creeping on your sister**

(10:20) _**While all of these things are good to know that wasn't necessarily what I was asking. She's been texting you a lot and she won't tell me who you are**_

(10:23) **I mean, considering you've been snooping on her phone, and even texted me as her I don't really blame her for not wanting to talk about it**

(10:25) _**Even before that she wouldn't talk about it**_

(10:28) **If you badger someone about something they're less likely to tell you. But basically I'm another student in the area, she bought a second-hand textbook that had my details in it, and drunk texted me. I'm not going to murder her or kidnap her or whatever, she's safe talking to me, I promise.**

(10:30) _**Well... If I hear otherwise you can bet that I will fight you**_

(10:34) **Ah, that's where Beth gets it from.**

 

**Thursday AM**

 

(8:02) **Wakey wakey eggs and bakey Beth!**

(8:04) What _are you doing up?_

(8:05) **I have a shift starting in like 20 minutes**

(8:08) _Why even would you take a work shift this early?_

(8:10) **I didn't choose the shift, I got put on it last minute because the same asshole co-worker called in sick again**

(8:15) _Aww, poor little Sammy_

(8:17) **Could be worse I guess, I'm making extra money so there is that**

(8:18) _But you're also losing sleep tho_

(8:20) **That's also true, but if I get extra cash I might be able to indulge in something, like maybe Lush stuff or the like**

(8:23) _I see you're pretty easy to please, eh Sam?_

(8:25) **Don't judge me Bethany, Lush bath stuff is cruelty free and smells wonderful**

(8:26) **Let me live!**

(8:27) _:D_

(8:30) **I gotta go! Shift's starting**

 

**Thursday Late Afternoon**

 

(3:02) **Soooo**

(3:03) _So?_

(3:05) **I've got some bad news....**

(3:06) _Are you dying?_

(3:08) **Well... I may as well be tbh**

(3:08) **But no, I've just got a huge paper due for class on Monday, and a long shift tomorrow night, so I can't come on Saturday**

(3:10) _Noooooo_

(3:12) **I know, I'm so sorry**

(3:14) _No, it's alright, but we'll definitely miss you Saturday night_

(3:17) **I'm still sorry I can't make it. But you'll keep me updated on your brother's drunk antics won't you?**

(3:18) _Guides honour_

(3:20) **So cute, are you a Girl Guide Beth?**

(3:25) _Only for the last like 14 years of my life_

(3:26) **Awww so cute**

(3:30) _Hey, it's a nice thing to be involved in, I even work with a Spark group_

(3:32) **I was a Spark once. Do you have like, one of those leader nicknames?**

(3:34) _I let my girls decide and they wanted to call me Diamond soooo yes_

(3:35) **So cute**

(3:35) **Anyway, teasing aside, I am sorry Beth, I'm honestly really upset I can't make it**

(3:37) _It's alright Sam, we can set up a meeting for another time_

(3:39) **Can I put in a tentative date for next Friday? I'm off work and hopefully shouldn't have any big papers to do**

(3:41) _Sounds like a good day for it, if you don't have any like noon classes we could meet up for lunch?_

(3:43) **I'd like that**

(3:45) _Good, it's a date than_

(3:46) **It's a date!**

 

(3:48) **CHRIS I HAVE AN ISSUE**

(3:50) _WHAT IS IT?_

(3:51) **I THINK BETH JUST ASKED ME ON A REAL DATE**

(3:52) **I JUST TOLD HER I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO MAKE SATURDAY BECAUSE OF A PAPER AND WE SET UP LIKE A LUNCH MEETING NEXT FRIDAY, BUT SHE SAID IT WAS A DATE**

(3:53) _Okay, first, stop yelling_

(3:55) **Okay, and second?**

(3:56) _And second, don't worry about it, I mean, people use the term date platonically a lot, I mean we do it with each other_

(3:57) **I know, but like, we've already admitted to like being each others type and I'm really nervous**

(3:58) **What if I only loosely fit it? Her dad's a Hollywood guy, she's probably gorgeous and I'm a potato**

(4:00) _Hey! Potatoes are beautiful too! Just because you're a potato doesn't mean you can't be beautiful, potatoes come in many wonderful forms, like French fries, and hash browns!_

(4:01) **Thanks Chris, you really know how to treat a lady**

(4:02) _As a bisexual man I will take this as a compliment_

(4:02) **How are you still single Cochise?**

(4:03) _No idea Samantha, no idea_

(4:04) **Seriously though, what do I do?**

(4:06) _Just try not to make a huge deal out of it, you know? Don't stress, just like, stay chill. When the day comes don't like go overboard on how you dress or whatever, just let it happen_

(4:07) **I don't know how to chill about this dude, she's really sweet and I'm scared that I'll end up being way too weird irl for her**

(4:08) _Didn't she once send you knock knock jokes at like 7am to wake you up?_

(4:10) **... Yes**

(4:11) _I doubt that you'll be too weird for her irl Sammy. In fact, I think she might be just as weird, or even weirder than you_

(4:12) **Thanks Cochise, you're the best**

(4:13) _I know I am_

(4:14) _No problem though, what are friends for if not helping with weird lady on lady dating stuff?_

(4:15) **Well, you're not incorrect**

(4:15) _:D_

 

**Thursday Late Evening**

 

(6:41) Sammyyyy

(6:42) **Yes, Jessica my love?**

(6:43) How's Beth~?

(6:45) **You know, Chris asked me the same thing earlier. She's fine**

(6:46) Good! And how are you? How are things with her going?

(6:48) **Things are going pretty good... we actually sort of have a date next weekend**

(6:50) Oooh, but what happened to Saturday?

(6:51) **I've got a paper bigger than some children due Monday**

(6:53) Aww booo

(6:53) What are you doing for your date tho???

(6:55) **Just lunch, but it's still a little terrifying**

(6:56) Sounds like she's probably just as nervous Sammy

(6:57) **How so?**

(6:59) Well, like, lunch doesn't have a huge expectation, right? Lunch says casual, relaxed. Like dinner for a first date has very like formal connotations right? You know, nice place to eat, put together clothes, heels, like stuff like that, you know? Lunch is like, leggings-acceptable, a little café, less pressure

(7:01) **This is actually incredibly reassuring**

(7:02) Plus the first meeting she asked for was in a pretty crowded locale you know? A party is laid back, lots of people, no pressure to really be like formal

(7:03) She's clearly just as nervous as you are

(7:05) **I now see clearly why you're doing a degree in psychology, you're too good at figuring people out**

(7:06) Aww, thanks Sammy, it's a gift

(7:08) **Any advice for the date than, oh great and wonderful Jessica?**

(7:10) Oh, where do I start? Well I mean first, don't go overboard on anything, like don't dress super super nice, don't go ham on perfume, stuff like that, it's lunch, so you can get away with like a nice sweater and some skinnies you know? And like, try to shower beforehand so you're like clean and ready to go, I mean that's always a good tip, but still, I mean basically just be clean and look reasonably nice, and try not to have a panic attack

(7:13) **Thanks Jess**

(7:14) No problem bae!

 

**Friday Early AM**

 

(6:45) _Good morning sweetling!_

(6:50) **???????**

(6:51) **beth th fuck its nt even 7 yt**

(6:52) _Yeah, but Mike and I are going on a hike so you're about to get live texted_

(6:56) **beth whyyyy**

(6:57) _Because I want to! It's a beautiful morning, the birds are singing, the air is crisp_

(6:57) **Sam is dead**

(6:58) _Clearly not if you're texting back_

(7:00) **My soul is dead**

(7:01) _Awww Sammy don't be like that_

(7:02) **Shh, I'm going back to sleep for at least another half hour**

(7:03) _I'll text you when we get to the spot!_

(7:04) **Zzzzzz**

 

(8:00) _Mike and I are at the spot! It's beautiful_

(8:02) **God I thought the other texts were some sort of fever dream**

(8:03) _Nope! You're being live texted the hike! It's wonderful out!_

(8:04) **Beth why this**

(8:05) _Oh come on, it's not that bad, it could be worse_

(8:06) **Beth why**

(8:07) _Sam keep me company, Mike never talks on these hikes and it's too quiet_

(8:10) **Fiiiine, why are you on a hike anyway?**

(8:13) _Mike decided that he wanted to take advantage of the 'random nice weather in February' thing_

(8:14) **How do you know it's nice, it's not even 8:30 there's barely been sun for an hour**

(8:19) _I dunno dude, he just felt like it was appropriate_

(8:20) **And I thought I was crazy for taking an early morning class**

(8:21) _Shh it's a beautiful day Samantha, you should go for a walk too!_

(8:23) **Yeah, a walk straight to the nearest Tim Horton's for some coffee**

(8:25) _...That's not what I meant, but if it gets you out of the house..._

(8:26) **Alright, I guess I'll go put on pants.**

(8:28) _You're going to brush your teeth first right?_

(8:30) **Yeah yeah. I'll get ready for the day, maybe I'll even shower**

(8:32) _You sound like such garbage dude_

(8:34) **Beyond work in the evening Friday is normally my free day**

(8:35) _You mean leggings and tv day_

(8:36) **Nope! More like undies and homework day**

(8:37) _All I'm learning about you right now is that you're trash_

(8:40) **Says the one that started a game of 20 Questions**

(8:42) _At least I wear pants_

(8:45) **Pants are uncomfortable and restrictive, I prefer skirts and biking shorts**

(8:46) _Biking shorts?_

(8:47) **They're comfy and easy to wear.**

(8:52) _Did_

(8:52) _Did you just make a Pokémon joke?_

(8:55) **If we're doing early morning stuff ya gotta let me be weird**

(8:56) _If you're making Poké-shorts jokes at like 9am I pity your partner_

(8:57) **Nah bruh, I'm single af**

(8:59) _I pity your friends than_

(9:01) **Tbh tru tho**

(9:02) _Well I'm the Meme Friend_ _™_

(9:04) **Of course you are. This does not surprise me at all.**

(9:05) _Tbh I Rick Roll my sister at least twice a week_

(9:06) **Oh the things I'm learning about you today, you meme fuck**

(9:07) _:D_

 

(9:30) **I have ventured forth from my apartment, and am now sitting in Tim's with coffee and some Timbits**

(9:34) _Ooooh, delicious_

(9:35) _!!! Isn't it Roll Up the Rim???_

(9:36) **It is indeed, hopefully this extra large triple-triple has a fancy flat-screen under the rim**

(9:37) _I wish you luck my sweet!_

(9:43) **I won a free doughnut**

(9:44) _Yum!_

(9:45) **I'mma go get me a honey cruller for my walk back to the apartment**

(9:46) _Ooh, livin life on the edge_

(9:47) **Hell yeah girl**

 

**Friday Afternoon**

 

(2:03) _Mike and I are finally back and my calves hurt_

(2:04) **Ah the joys of exercise!**

(2:06) _I'm assuming you don't exercise_

(2:07) **Rude! I do! I rock climb all the time in the summer, and go to the gym to use the rock wall at least twice a month**

(2:08) _Okay, definitely my type, if you can rock climb you can bench press me_

(2:10) **I mean I did tell you I can bench like 160+**

(2:11) _It's just more real knowing that you're actually buff_

(2:13) **I mean, I can send you a pic of my bicep if you want more proof**

(2:14) * **Bicep Pic* Welcome to the gun show**

(2:15) _Oh my god_

(2:16) **What did I tell you? I can bench at least 160, I've got strong arms dude**

(2:24) **??? Beth?**

(2:25) _Sorry! I was swooning_

(2:26) **Legit?**

(2:27) _Legit, I like strong girls, like a LOT_

(2:30) **Bethany you sound so thirsty**

(2:32) _Tbh I'm very thirsty, better get my water bottle out of Mike's pack before he goes_

(2:35) **Could you not resist the urge to pun for five minutes?**

(2:36) _I just couldn't resist it, it was RIGHT THERE_

(2:38) **You need an intervention for these puns my dear**

(2:40) _Shh, I don't need an intervention_

(2:42) **Bethany you're a punaholic**

(2:43) _I can stop whenever I want!_

(2:45) **Yes, of course, because that's not what every addict says**

(2:46) _Shh I can_

(2:47) **Okayyyy**

(2:48) _Samantha this is cyberbullying_

(2:50) **:D**

 

**Friday Late PM**

 

(11:10) _Hey Sammy?_

(11:12) **What's up?**

(11:13) _Just needed a distraction, I can't sleep_

(11:14) **Wait what time is it??**

(11:15) _Uh quarter after 11_

(11:16) **Oh fuck, really?**

(11:18) _You've been working all day haven't you?  
_ (11:19) **I absolutely have, I didn't even realize how late it was getting**

(11:20) **No wonder my eyes have been starting to hurt**

(11:23) _Aww, poor little Sammy. Have you at least eaten today? Or had any water?_

(11:24) **Well, I had coffee and some doughnuts this morning... And I've been drinking all day I guess, from a big water bottle... I'm not sure if I've eaten since the doughnuts tho...**

(11:25) _Sam that is so bad!_

(11:26) **I know, I know, I'll go get something right now so I don't die**

(11:28) _Oh Sammy_

(11:29) **So, while I'm making food, why can't you sleep?**

(11:31) _I get like chronic nightmares I guess, and I had a really bad one last night, so I guess I'm a little nervous_

(11:32) **That really sucks, nightmares are the worst dude**

(11:34) _Don't I know it_

(11:36) **Do you mind if I ask what it was about?**

(11:38) _Well like, my mum's side of the family is Cree Native right? And her people have this old tale of these things called Wendigos, and she used to tell us their legends when we were kids, and she told us about it once when Hannah and I were probably 12 or 13, because we wanted to hear something scary, and she told us the lore of it, because legend has it they live in the forest near our ski lodge. And sometimes it really just hits me that like, what if it's real, and it just gives me this same nightmare of being chased by the most powerful Wendigo called the Maki'pi'tew. Sometimes Hannah's with me, sometimes she isn't, but they never end very well_

(11:40) **Jesus fuck dude, that's horrifying. I definitely don't envy you that**

(11:41) _Yeah, they really fucking suck_

(11:42) **Hey Beth?**

(11:43) _Yeah?_

(11:45) **Knock knock**

(11:46) _!!! Who's there?_

(11:47) **Hugo**

(11:48) _Hugo who?_

(11:50) **Hugo to bed now**

(11:51) _Awww booo_

(11:52) **:D Now you know how I feel**

(11:53) _Thank you Sam_

(11:54) **It's no problem Beth, I'm happy to make shitty jokes to cheer you up**

(11:56) _Aww Sammy, that's so sweet_

(11:58) **What can I say? I'm happy to help a friend in need**

(11:59) _I'm grateful for that_

(12:00) **It's no problem. You head on to bed tho, it's getting late**

(12:01) _Alright, alright, goodnight Sam_

(12:02) **Night Beth**

 

**Saturday Afternoon**

 

(1:02) **Halp**

(1:04) _??? Why halp?_

(1:05) **I feel like I'm dying I've been working since I got up**

(1:06) _Have you eaten?_

(1:09) **Ummm, I think?**

(1:10) _Get food Sam, and drink some water_

(1:11) _How are you not dead? Do you always forget to eat when you're working?_

(1:13) **Honestly, yes, normally Chris sends me reminders every few hours, but he had the hell shift this morning, open til noon, and he went home and crashed cause he's been up since like 5am**

(1:15) _Do you want me to remind you?_

(1:17) **PLEASE!**

(1:18) **I don't want to die of dehydration because I forget to drink water**

(1:20) _Alright, I will remind you in an hour to get some more water_

(1:23) **Thank <3**

 

**Saturday Afternoon**

 

(2:30) _This is your water reminder!_

(2:34) **God bless you Beth**

(2:35) _Go on then, take a break and get a big glass of water_

(2:36) **I am retrieving my water bottle from the coffee table and going to fill it up in the sink**

(2:37) _Good girl Sammy_

(2:39) **Beth, you know I'm not a dog right?**

(2:40) _Well, considering I have yet to see your face I can't assume you aren't_

(2:41) **Well I mean, you've seen my biceps, also I'm texting you with thumbs a dog doesn't have**

(2:42) _How do I know you're not just using Google images and like speech recognition on the phone_

(2:43) **Beth, dogs can't speak English**

(2:45) _You don't know that tho_

(2:46) **Oh my god**

(2:47) _Like you said, the truth is out there_

(2:48) **Stop this**

 

**Saturday Late Afternoon**

 

(3:40) _This is another water to stop neglecting water, and also to consider getting some sort of food into yourself_

(3:42) **Despite your bad jokes you truly are a blessing right now**

(3:44) _Awww Sammy <3_

(3:45) **Oh hey, shouldn't you guys be like starting to set up for tonight soon?**

(3:47) _Yup! Hannah and I are actually in line at the liquor store right this very second!_

(3:48) **Are you guys gonna spike the punch like junior high school students?**

(3:50) _I mean basically yeah, we've acquired like a big bottle of citrus vodka and are going to acquire some Sunny D in a bit to make Riot Punch_

(3:51) **Enjoy your drunken mess**

(3:52) _Tbh it's gonna be hilarious_

(3:54) **Of course, can I expect to be drunk texted this evening?**

(3:57) _There is a high possibility tbh_

(3:58) **Well please do warn me when you start to get a little passed tipsy so I can prepare myself**

(4:00) _Aye aye SIR!_

(4:02) **At ease nerd lord**

(4:03) _Thank_

 

**Saturday Late PM**

 

(9:49) _So, heads up, I'm gettin hella lightheaded so you may recieve a coupla really drunk texts soon_

(9:52) **Thanks for the heads up Bethany**

(9:54) _No problemo my sweet Princess!_

(9:57) **It'll be nice to see Drunk Beth again I think**

(10:00) _Hopefully she won't get too vulgar_

(10:02) **One can only hope**

 

(11:46) _HEY SAMMY_

(11:47) **Hello Drunk Beth, how are you**

(11:49) _FUCKIN ZAZZED THATS HO I AM_

(11:51) **Beth please stop yelling**

(11:53) _IM JUT SO FUCKIN ZAZZED SAMMY, I'M SO READY T GO_

(11:56) **To go where? It's almost midnight and you're in your house, where would you be going?**

(11:57) _I DUNO DUDE BUT IM REDY TO GET THEE_

(11:59) **Well, enjoy your drunk adventures**

(12:03) _THANK SAM I LUV UUUUUUU_

(12:04) **Alright Beth, goodnight**

(12:05) _GOODNGHT MY SWEETLING!!!_

 

**Sunday AM**

 

(9:34) **WAKE UP DRUNKARD**

(9:40) _?????????????_

(9:41) **Time to wake up and face the pain**

(9:43) _Why Samy why?_

(9:45) **You texted me last night when I was almost asleep, this is my revenge**

(9:48) _Sammy pleas Im so hungover, let me sleep_

(9:50) **Fine I will**

(9:51) **FOR NOW**

 

**Sunday Noon**

 

(12:03) _My brain hurts_

(12:04) **Aww poor little Bethy, getting hungover**

(12:05) _I hate everything_

(12:07) **This is why I don't drink much, if at all**

(12:08) _Maybe I should cut down... my brain feels like it's going to implode_

(12:10) **I have a tip for the next time tho**

(12:12) _I need this info_

(12:14) **Drink as many glasses of water as you have drinks/shots, and take some Tylenol before bed**

(12:15) _This is very helpful info, however I'm gonna go do the water thing now_

(12:16) _Or at least I'll try to_

(12:17) **Godspeed my friend!**

 

**Sunday Afternoon**

 

(1:46) **I think I'm almost finished this paper**

(1:48) _Hooray!!_

(1:50) **It's supposed to be about 5 pages and I'm ALMOST there, like a paragraph more and I'll be done finally**

(1:51) _GO SAM GO!!_

(1:53) **I'll let you know when it's done!**

(1:54) _GOOD LUCK MY SWEET_

 

(2:16) **IT IS COMPLETE!!!**

(2:17) _HOORAY!!!!!!!!!!!!_

(2:18) **I'm so fucking happy to be finished, so happy, my brain fuckin hurts dude, and my eyes are all bleary from looking at the words on the screen for so long**

(2:20) _I think you've earned a nap Sammy_

(2:24) **Chris brought home cookies last night after work, so I'm gonna have one of those and then sleep on the couch!**

(2:25) _Enjoy your cookie and your nap sweetling_

(2:26) **I absolutely will!**

 

**Sunday Late PM**

 

(9:41) **Does your head feel any better?**

(9:42) _No, I've been drinking a lot of water today, and napping in and out_

(9:43) **I'm glad, you've gotta take care of yourself, we can't have you dying of alcohol poisoning before our meet up on Friday**

(9:45) _Even if I did I'd rise from the grave to make the date_

(9:47) **Aww, I think meeting Zombie Beth would be great**

(9:49) _Until I eat your brain_

(9:50) **Yeah, until you eat my brain**

(9:52) _I gotta head off for the night tho, Mike's got plans for an early hike again tomorrow_

(9:53) **Have fun with that. Unfortunately I must ask that you not live text me, because I've got an early morning class going tomorrow anyway**

(9:55) _Oh I will, just make sure to put your phone on silent_

(9:58) **God help me**

(10:00) _< 3 <3 <3 Night!_

(10:01) **Night Beth <3**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for those of you who do not live in Canada, Tim's, or Tim Horton's, is a popular coffee shop chain that sells coffees, teas, hot chocolate and doughnuts (Timbits are doughnut holes to some). Roll Up the Rim is an annual contest that Tim Horton's does in the winter for prizes as small as a free coffee or doughnut, to things as big as a flat screen TV or even a car.  
> ALSO! A triple-triple is a coffee with three packets of sugar and three shots of milk in it!  
> And, a second addendum, if anyone is interesting in following me on Tumblr for possible updates about the story or to die over these two with me, you can find me at sathtrash.tumblr.com


	3. Week 3: Who the Hell Is This Unknown Number?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls flirt and Sam starts to receive some really creepy messages from a privatized unknown number
> 
> Sam is Bold  
> Beth is Italic  
> Jessica is Underlined  
> Hannah is Bold Italic  
> Josh is Bold Underlined  
> Chris is Italic Underlined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this has taken me soooooo long! After my last update life kind of just got in the way of working on this, things for my school's musical ramped up in March, then after that my old laptop got murdered (my brother spilled water on the keyboard, RIP) so I had to start over from the beginning, and then there was exams and my prom and high school graduation, so it kind of got pushed to the back burner.
> 
> BUT I'm back now, and here is chapter 3 in all of it's obnoxious length (officially 28 pages as of finishing which is LUDICROUS), sarcasm, and glory.  
> And yes, before you comment I realize this cuts off on Friday evening, but the chapter was already getting SUPER long, so you'll be getting Week 3's weekend and then Week 4 all in one chapter!

** Monday AM **

 

(8:02) _Ayyyye sweet thang_

(8:04) **I’m never going to live down the Halloween candy thing am I?**

(8:05) _No you won’t my sweet Samantha_

(8:06) _Wait, didn’t you have class this morning?_

(8:07) **At 9:30 yeah, I’m having breakfast now, and then I’m heading out**

(8:10) _Oooh, what’s for breakfast today? Timbits again?_

(8:12) **Frosted Flakes.**

(8:13) _You really do like sugar huh?_

(8:14) **Well I can’t very well live on coffee and Timbits**

(8:15) _You could, it just wouldn’t be terribly healthy_

(8:17) **Oh yeah, I’m all about health**

(8:17) **Secretly I’ve already had two giant mugs of coffee full of sugar this morning**

(8:18) _Oh, we don’t have trouble waking up do we?_

(8:20) **I had to get up at 6 am to be on time for my bus in high school, so this is way better, but still, mornings are hard.**

(8:21) _6 AM?????? What the fuck?_

(8:23) **I went to Cole Harbour High, my bus got to my stop a little after 7 am**

(8:25) _YOU went to that school? What the fuck???_

(8:26) **Hey! It’s actually not that bad. There was like a ‘race riot’ that wasn’t even really a riot in the late 80s and now everyone thinks Satan’s the principle or something**

(8:27) **Like I mean, the sports teams suck, and like every other high school there are shitty teachers and shitty people. But it’s not as bad as everyone thinks, and the musical is A+**

(8:30) _Oooh Sammy, were you in the school musical?_

(8:32) **… Yes.**

(8:33) _Aww Sammy! That’s so cute!_

(8:34) **Fuck off**

(8:36) _Sammy this is cyberbullying_

(8:37) **oh my god, no wonder Hannah think’s I’m a bad influence**

(8:38) _She does not. She just thinks you’re like, looking to get some_

(8:39) **??? ‘Get some’ ???**

(8:40) _She thinks you want to have sex with me_

(8:43) **Sooooo because she knows I’m bi she thinks I’m only talking to you just to bang you???**

(8:45) _Basically yeah_

(8:46) **When I meet your sister I’m gonna fight her**

(8:47) _Be my guest dude, you’ll win and Josh and I’ll get a great laugh out of it for a long time to come_

(8:48) **Thank you for giving me your permission to fight your sister**

(8:49) _No problem sweetness_

(8:50) **Ugh**

 

** Monday Late AM **

****

(11:08) **Weren’t you going to live text me your hike?**

(11:17) **Beth?**

(11:24) **Beth this really isn’t funny, are you okay?**

(11:30) **Bethany if you don’t answer soon I’m going to text your brother**

(11:40) **I’m texting Josh**

(11:42) **Josh, this is Beth’s friend Sam, she went out on a hike this morning with Mike (??) have you heard from her since they left?**

(11:43) **Not since she left, no, why do you ask?**

(11:44) **She told me she was going to live text me the hike this morning but I haven’t gotten a single text, and when I texted her like a half hour ago I didn’t get any response**

(11:45) **I’m sure she’s fine, she’s dumb and forgets to charge her phone all the time before she goes out, I wouldn’t worry too much**

(11:47) **Okay… Tell her to text me when she gets home though, please?**

(11:48) **No problem bruh**

(11:50) **Thanks**

** Monday Noon **

****

(12:01) _Oh my god Sammy I’m so sorry, my fucking phone died half way up the mountain_

(12:02) **It’s fine, I just got a little worried, you’re never quiet that long**

(12:04) _I know, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you or anything_

(12:06) **Don’t worry about it, it’s totally fine, I promise. I texted Josh and he gave me the heads up your phone was probably dead**

(12:08) _Did he now?_

(12:11) **His exact words were ‘She’s dumb and forgets to charge her phone all the time before she goes out’**

(12:13) _I can’t even be mad cause he’s way too right_

(12:14) **Must be nice to have siblings like that**

(12:16) _Don’t you have any?_

(12:19) **I have Chris, he’s the closest I’ve got**

(12:20) _You are welcome to one of mine_

(12:21) **Will I get some cash too? I’m not sure I can put up with either sibling enough without monetary compensation, I got student loans to pay off man**

(12:23) _Fair point Samantha_

(12:24) **I’m sure you love your siblings, but I don’t know if I could do it**

(12:26) _I do love them, but they are also the most obnoxious people I know_

(12:28) **From what I’ve heard that seems to be the sibling consensus**

(12:39) _They definitely suck sometimes, but it’s great to have a relatively muscular big brother to keep creepy dudes away at bars_

(12:41) **That’s what I use Chris for!**

(12:42) _Great minds think alike_

(12:44) **Tru**

(12:45) _I think I’m gonna go get a nap tho Sammy, I’m wrecked after that hike_

(12:46) **Goodnight princess**

(12:48) _Awww are you my knight in shining armor Sammy?_

(12:50) **Nah, I’m the warrior princess coming to save your ass from the gross dude knight**

(12:51) _That is the correct answer_

(12:52) **:D**

** Monday Evening **

****

_ THIS TEXT SENT FROM AN UNKNOWN NUMBER _

 

(6:03) WATCH YOUR BACK SAMANTHA

(6:05) **Who is this?**

(6:06) YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS

(6:07) **What the fuck do you want from me?**

(6:08) JUST WATCH YOURSELF SAMANTHA

 

(6:10) **Jess, are you busy right now?**

(6:11) Just watchin a movie, what’s up Sam?

(6:12) **I just got a really creepy text, can you come over?**

(6:13) Do you think it’s from _him?_

(6:14) **I don’t want to believe it, but I think so… I’m really fucking scared**

(6:16) I am getting my shoes and coat on I’ll be there in twenty

(6:17) Text Beth okay? You know I’m too nervous to text and drive but I’ll be there really soon

(6:18) **I will… thanks Jess**

(6:20) **Beth?**

(6:22) _What’s up sugarbutt?_

(6:24) **I just got a creepy fucking text, and Jess is on her way over but she doesn’t text and drive and I’m really sorry to bother you about this but I’m really fucking scared and don’t want to be left alone right now**

(6:25) _Hey, hey Sammy it’s okay, you don’t need to apologize for it_

(6:26) **It was just really creepy and this has happened before and nothing got done about it**

(6:27) _What do you mean this happened before?_

(6:30)  **I was dating this guy last year, and I thought he was great, you know really paid attention to the little things I liked and took me on cute dates and shit, and then it got scary, but I didn’t really see it at the time, he’d get upset with me for being around Chris and Matt and even Jess and Ash since he knew I’m bi, and I ended up cutting myself off from them because I didn’t want to hurt him by making him jealous, and, long story short, he hit me and I walked.**

(6:32) _Jesus Christ Sammy_

(6:33) **Yeah, I know it’s bad. When I walked out he started harassing me, texting me all the time and threatening me, he even physically stalked me for awhile. But I didn’t have enough evidence to get him arrested**

(6:34) _If you need somewhere to hide out you can always come stay with us for awhile, we’ve got a guest room set up and everything_

(6:35) **Thanks Beth, if I get another text like that I might take you up on it, things got really scary last time**

(6:36) **I don’t want to make a big deal out of it, and I might even be jumping the gun on things but it fucked me up**

(6:37) _Sam you are not jumping the gun, or overreacting or anything like that, with what you just told me you have every right to be scared_

(6:38) **I just hate it, it’s been a really long time since this happened, like 8 months or so, and I feel like I’m being paranoid**

(6:40) _You have every right to be paranoid Sammy, I’m sure anyone would be in your position, just stay safe okay? And like I said, if you need to you can come hole up here, we have Netflix and probably way more snacks than the three of us need_

(6:41) **Thanks Beth, that really means a lot <3**

(6:42) _It’s no problem, honestly_

(6:43) **I gotta go tho, Jess just got here and it appears that she’s brought liquor and face masks**

(6:44) _Sounds like a good time, just take care of yourself okay? I mean, I’d love to meet Drunk Sammy but you know, be careful_

(6:45) **I don’t think you’ll be meeting her anytime soon, it’s hard lemonade, and the only reason I’m drinking it is because it tastes good, I’ll have a bottle and tap out**

(6:46) _Alright, text me later if you need to, and text me before bed okay? Just so I know you’re alright_

(6:47) **Will do, and thanks for keeping me company <3**

(6:48) _No problemo sweetpea <3_

** Monday Late PM **

****

(9:53) **Jess is staying over, but we’re going to bed soon**

(9:55) _Feeling any better?_

(9:56) **Yeah, maybe because I’m a little tipsy, but I think I’ll be okay**

(9:57) _Good, I’m glad_

(9:58) **I think I’m going to get my locks changed tomorrow, just in case**

(9:59) _I think that’s a very wise idea Sammy_

(10:01) **I know it is, I did it last time too, but it made quite the dent in my bank account**

(10:03) _Let me pay for it_

(10:04) **What?? Beth I can’t let you do that**

(10:05) _Let me, my dad gets the locks on our lodge, this apartment and my parents’ house changed once a year, cause of crazy people, we get a good rate from the guy since we use the same company every time_

(10:06) **I don’t know Beth, we haven’t even met in person yet, I can’t let you do that**

(10:08) _I want to Sammy, he’s good and thorough, he’ll even make sure there’s long, strong screws in the strike plate so your door can’t be kicked in, I just want to know you’re safe Sammy, that’s all_

(10:09) **I just don’t want to put you out or anything**

(10:10) _Trust me Sammy, it’s nothing honestly_

(10:12) **Are you sure? You don’t have to, really**

(10:13) _I’m sure Sammy, in fact I’ve already got Josh calling the guy’s personal number and arranging for him to come by in the morning, I gave Josh your cell so he’ll call you in the morning to get your address and everything_

(10:14) **You’re not letting me off without taking care of this are you?**

(10:15) _You’re correct_

(10:16) **Than, thank you Beth**

(10:17) _It’s no problem <3_

(10:18) **I’m gonna head to bed now okay? Thanks Beth, really**

(10:19) _No problemo sugarbutt_

(10:20) **Again with this? Will I never escape my love of sugar???**

(10:21) _Nope! Night Sammy <3_

(10:22) **Goodnight Beth <3**

** Tuesday AM **

****

(9:34) _♪Good morning sunshine!♪_

(9:37) **morning beth**

(9:38) _Aww Sammy did I wake you??_

(9:39) **sorta, been drifting in and out for the last ~45 mins or smth**

(9:40) _Does Jess snore?_

(9:42) **She’d be indignant to even be asked that**

(9:43) **No tho, she’s just a cuddler and her thin lil body means her toes are cold af on my calves**

(9:44) _Oooh, cold feet in bed suuuck, I had an ex who was like that, I had to beg her to wear socks to sleep when she stayed over_

(9:45) **I am always warm, which is clearly why Jess jams her toes in between my calves in her sleep**

(9:46) _Ooh, you’re a space heater huh? Good, I get cold easy_

(9:47) **Are you flirting with me Bethany?**

(9:48) _Is it working???_

(9:50) **Relationship goals; thermodynamic equilibrium**

(9:51) _How to tell Sam’s properly awake: She starts throwing around terms like thermodynamic equilibrium_

(9:52) **I’m getting there, I’ve gotten up and am practically huffing the steam coming out of the coffee pot while it brews, so I’m like semi-awake**

(9:53) _The secret life of a university student_

(9:54) **You know too much Beth, now I have to kill you**

(9:55) _Wow Sam, stone cold_

(9:56) **I’m sorry it had to be this way, but you’ve learned too much about my coffee huffing habits**

(9:57) _My one regret is that the first time I meet you is when you come to drown me in my bath tub_

(9:58) **You think I do my own dirty work? I have people for that**

(9:59) _Is that why you keep Chris around?_

(10:00) **That is absolutely the reason**

(10:01) _Damn Sammy, stone cold_

(10:02) **The funniest part about this whole exchange is something you can’t even see**

(10:03) _And what is that?_

(10:04) **I’m wearing an Eeyore onesie**

(10:06) _!!!!!!!!!_

(10:06) _That’s so fucking cute!_

(10:07) **It’s cozy af too, like long sleeves and a hood and everything**

(10:07) **Jess has a Tigger one, don’t tell her I told you**

(10:08) _My lips are sealed!_

(10:09) _Onesies are great tho, especially when it’s so fucking cold out_

(10:10) **I own like three specifically for this time of year, I hate the cold**

(10:12) _Poor Sammy <3_

(10:12) _Oh, hey, did you get anymore texts from that number last night?_

(10:13) **No, I didn’t, but I’m still a little shook up, I mean it was creepy af**

(10:14) _I don’t blame you Sammy, I’d be scared too, any sane person would_

(10:15) **Thanks Beth**

(10:16) _For what sweetling?_

(10:17) **For not judging my panic last night**

(10:17) **And for paying to get my locks changed, it really means a lot**

(10:18) _I’m here for you, no matter what Sammy, promise_

(10:19) **Thanks <3**

(10:20) _No problem babe <3_

 

 

** Tuesday Late AM **

****

(11:45) **You did not tell me this guy looked like Santa Claus**

(11:46) _Huh, I guess he does_

(11:47) **He seems really nice tho, I let him in and he told me Lord Washington sent him**

(11:48) **Not in like a condescending way, but in a jokey way**

(11:49) _Yup, that’s what he calls Josh, and he’s definitely earned the title tbh_

(11:50) **I like him**

(11:51) **He’s started already and he’s just cracking jokes as he works**

(11:52) _He’s a good dude, last time he was by the house he came in and asked for hugs_

(11:53) _We get a Christmas card from him every year_

(11:55) **Aww that’s really sweet**

(11:56) _Yeah, he really is, anyway I have a question_

(11:57) **Alright, shoot**

(11:58) _You said Jess has cold feet and woke you up cause a that, but didn’t you also say you were wearing a onesie?_

(11:59) **Yeah, it’s one of those one’s that doesn’t have feetie bits, so the leg rode up**

(12:00) _That makes a lot of sense tbh_

(12:01) **What, did you think Jess’ feet were so cold I could feel them through my fleecey jammies?**

(12:02) _I mean basically yeah_

(12:03) **That is definitely a thing that’s happened tho**

(12:03) **Her feet are like ice blocks**

(12:04) _Awww poor Sammy_

(12:04) _Don’t worry tho, I might run cold but I DO wear socks to bed_

(12:05) **So much flirting today Bethany, what am I going to do with you?**

(12:06) _Up to you Madame_

(12:07) **My, my Beth this is different**

(12:08) _I mean we’re meeting up Friday, so you know, figure out what you want to do with me by then_

(12:09) **Somebody’s in an innuendo-y mood**

(12:10) _Tbh I’m not even sure where that came from_

(12:11) **Sure Beth, I believe you**

(12:12) _;)_

(12:13) **Christ alive**

(12:14) _;)_

(12:15) **You need a winky face intervention**

(12:16) _I can stop whenever I want!_

(12:16) _;)_

(12:17) **Dweeb**

** Tuesday Late Afternoon **

****

(3:09) **My locks are changed and I feel much safer than I did last night**

(3:10) _Good, I’m glad I could help_

(3:11) **I feel like I honestly can’t thank you enough for that, you saved me so much fucking money**

(3:12) _It’s absolutely not a problem my dude_

(3:14) **You keep saying that but I still feel like I need to keep thanking you**

(3:15) _Sammy, my dad made more money in a minute than it cost to get your locks changed, it’s chill I promise._

(3:16) **If you’re sure…**

(3:16) _I am <3_

(3:17) **Thanks Beth <3**

(3:18) _No problem sugarbutt <3_

** Tuesday Evening  **

****

(6:05) _Sammy I’m boooooored_

(6:06) **Are you really bored or are you avoiding doing work?**

(6:07) _I’m actually bored, entertain me Sammy_

(6:08) **You’re a dweeb**

(6:09) _I know, tell me a joke Sam_

(6:10) **I’ll do one better**

(6:11) _How?_

(6:12) **My name may not be Luna, but I sure know how to Lovegood!**

(6:13) _Nooooooo_

(6:14) **Are you using the Confundus charm or are you just naturally mind blowing?**

(6:15) _Sammy what??? Where did you get these?_

(6:16) **Internet**

(6:16) **Are you an Avox or am I just leaving you speechless?**

(6:17) _Is this how you feel when I make knock knock jokes?_

(6:18) **How do you feel?**

(6:19) _Amused but also embarrassed_

(6:20) **Are you John Watson? Cause I’ve FALLEN for you**

(6:21) _SAMMY_

(6:22) **Too soon?**

(6:23) _Yes too soon!_

(6:24) **Are you a Runner, because you’ve been running through my mind all day**

(6:25) _I don’t get that one_

(6:26) **It’s the Maze Runner, in that book everyone’s got jobs, and one class of jobs are called Runners, who run through the maze to explore/map it out**

(6:27) _Of course, I haven’t read that yet_

(6:28) **You definitely should, A+ dystopian novel**

(6:29) _Will you lend it to me?_

(6:30) **I’ll bring it on Friday if you bring that Alyzon Whitestarr book for a trade**

(6:31) _Deal!_

(6:32) **Hella**

(6:33) _Where/when do you wanna meet Friday anyway?_

(6:34) **I’m not sure, the little café by campus?**

(6:35) _Which one? There’s like five Sammy :P_

(6:36) **The Daily Grind**

(6:37) _You’re taking me to a café that’s got a pun name?_

(6:38) **I thought it was appropriate**

(6:39) _I’m flattered Sammy <3_

(6:40) **What can I say? I’ve got you figured out**

(6:41) _Are you flirting with me Sammy?_

(6:42) **Maybe a little, is it working?**

(6:43) _Maybe a little_

(6:44) **Hey Beth, sorry, this is Chris, but we’re trying to watch a movie so I’m confiscating Sam’s phone since she won’t stop texting you, have a nice evening!**

(6:45) _Alright, that’s chill, have fun!_

(6:46) **Thank you for respecting our movie time Beth, Sam will talk to you later!**

** Tuesday Late PM **

****

(10:45) **I’m really sorry about Chris earlier**

(10:46) _Nah dude, it’s chill, no worries!_

(10:47) **Are you sure? I mean it was pretty rude…**

(10:48) _It’s really no problem Sammy, I get where Chris was coming from, Hannah gets annoyed when I text during movie nights too_

(10:49) **Okay, cool, thanks for understanding Beth**

(10:50) _There’s no need to thank me Sammy_

(10:51) **I know… I just kinda feel like an asshole, I did blow you off**

(10:52) _Sammy you can’t blow me off! I don’t even have dick!_

(10:53) **Oh…oh my god**

(10:54) _To be serious tho Sam, it’s totally fine_ , _I don’t mind you hanging out with your friends instead of texting me, your other friends get to have time with you too_

(10:55) **Okay, thanks Beth**

(10:56) _You don’t need to thank me sweet thang_

(10:57) **Well after that I retract the thanks**

(10:58) _What have you got against the nickname sugar?_

(10:59) **You’re just constantly dragging me that’s what I have against it**

(11:00) _Aww Sammy, I mean it in the most affectionate way possible_

(11:00) _I think your sugar addiction is cute_

(11:03) **Oh my god**

(11:04) _Are you blushing Sam?_

(11:05) **Absolutely not!**

(11:06) **Hi Beth, it’s Chris again, I can confirm Sam is blushing and she’s just lying to save her dignity**  
(11:07) _I’m glad to know we’re on the same side Chris_

(11:08) **You two live to drag me**  
(11:09) _It’s so easy Sammy, it’s just so easy_

(11:10) **Well I’m going to bed before you two start having a drag Sam party**  
(11:11) _Awww don’t be like that Sammy_

(11:12) **Alright fiiine :P**

(11:12) **I am going to bed tho, I’m fucking tired man**

(11:13) _Alright sweetpea, sleep well!_

(11:14) **I guess I may as well accept the nicknames now**

(11:15) _You can’t escape them sugar butt <3_

(11:16) **I’m slowly resigning myself too it**

(11:17) _I’m sure you’ll live Sammy_

(11:18) **I’m sure I will**

(11:19) _:D_

(11:20) **Night Beth <3**

(11:21) _Night Sammy!_

** Wednesday Late AM **

****

(10:07) **What do you think Chris will do when he realizes I took his phone?**

(10:08) _I mean, knowing how Hannah reacts when I take hers, badly_

(10:09) **Well I mean, he’s way more chill than your sister tho**

(10:10) _Why’d you take his phone anyway?_

(10:11) **Revenge for last night**

(10:12) **I’m gonna swipe right on a bunch of gross dudes on Tinder**

(10:13) _Well aren’t we a spiteful one Sammy_

(10:14) **I excel at the arts of spite and revenge**

(10:15) _Godspeed then sugar butt_

(10:16) **Thanks Beth!**

** Wednesday Noon **

****

(12:08) **I put Chris’ phone back in his bag and he’s none the wiser**

(12:08) **Muhahahaha**

(12:09) _You’re diabolical Sammy_

(12:10) **I know, I’m very proud of myself**

(12:11) _How long before he notices?_

(12:12) **Considering one of them already matched with him, very soon**

(12:13) _You’re evil Sammy, remind me never to piss you off_

(12:14) **Thank you, thank you!**

(12:15) _Don’t let Chris kill you tho, we’ve still got a date on Friday to keep!_

(12:16) **I’ll try to stay alive**

(12:17) _Good, I’ll be very disappointed if you break our date again_

(12:18) **I’ll be there with bells on Beth, don’t worry**

(12:19) _With bells on? Sammy you are such an old woman_

(12:20) **Oh fuck off :P**

(12:21) _Maybe Hannah’s right, maybe you are a creepy old dude_

(12:22) **Would a creepy old dude know what Tinder was?**

(12:23) _Touché Sammy, touché_

(12:24) **Also, is Hannah still on this about me not being a real young adult female?**

(12:25) _She literally is, I’ve shown her that picture of your bicep and everything!_

(12:16) **I like that my bicep is supposed to prove that I’m real**

(12:17) _Considering you haven’t sent me a picture of your face it’s all I’ve got_

(12:18) **I’m sorry I haven’t provided you with face pics**

(12:19) _Nah it’s chill, I’ll just take some on the sly on Friday_

(12:20) **Keep it classy Bethany, keep it classy**

(12:21) _You know me, the epitome of class!_

(12:22) **Oh definitely, you’re the classiest Beth**

(12:23) _Don’t patronize me young lady!_

(12:24) **:D**

(12:24) **Just for that I’m not gonna send you any facepics before Friday!**

(12:25) _Samantha this is so rude_

(12:26) **You say that like me being rude to you is a new thing**

(12:27) _This is ruder than usual_

(12:28) **You’ll just have to wait until Friday to find out what I look like**

(12:29) _But if I don’t have a facepic how will I know it’s you???_

(12:30) **I’ll be wearing a black leather jacket, a plaid skirt and a ponytail, happy?**

(12:31) _> :( Fine_

(12:32) **You’ll live Bethany**

(12:33) _I guess_

(12:34) **Only two more days if that helps at all**

(12:35) _It does, tbh I can’t wait to meet you in person_

(12:36) **Tbh I’m not that interesting**

(12:37) _Oh shush, you’re a wonderful unicorn of a human and I’m sure you’re as great in person as you are via text_

(12:38) **Thanks Beth**

(12:39) _You’re rolling your eyes aren’t you?_

(12:40) **That is definitely a possibility Beth**

(12:41) _Rude_

(12:42) **My main purpose in life is to be rude to you**

(12:43) _Apparently_

(12:44) **:D**

** Wednesday Evening **

****

(6:04) _Sammyyyyyyyy_

(6:05) **Yes??**

(6:06) _What time do you wanna meet up on Friday?_

(6:07) **You’re very excited about Friday huh?**

(6:08) _Well I mean, I’m getting to meet my dream woman, so come on, what time?_

(6:11) _Sammy? You there?_

(6:12) **Yeah, yeah sorry**

(6:12) **Dream woman???**

(6:13) _You did describe yourself as exactly my type soooooo_

(6:14) **You don’t really know what I look like tho? You’ve only seen my bicep?**

(6:15) _Sammy that bicep was enough, I already told you, I L O V E strong girls_

(6:16) **That might be the gayest thing you’ve ever said to me Beth**

(6:17) _Well Sam, I am a lesbian _

(6:18) **Yes, you have mentioned that once or twice**

(6:19) _Come one Sam, jokes aside, what time do you wanna meet up?_

(6:20) **You said lunch right? How about like 12:30?**

(6:21) _12:30 sounds good, The Daily Grind right?_

(6:22) **Correct, the pun café**

(6:23) _You sure know how to treat a lady Sammy, our first meeting at a pun café_

(6:24) **What can I say? I spoil you**

(6:25) _Tbh you do, no one else lets me make bad jokes as much as you_

(6:26) **Tbh, as bad as they are I’m glad they make you happy**

(6:27) _Awwww Sammyyyyy, that’s the sweetest thing any gal’s ever said to me_

(6:28) **Gal? Did you just become Harley Quinn?**

(6:29) _Aww, don’t be like that Puddin’_ _L_

(6:30) **Girl no, Harley and the Joker is so abusive**

(6:31) _Tbh, tru, canon Harley/Ivy all the way_

(6:32) **100% agreed**

(6:35) _!!!_

(6:36) **You just realized that Puddin ties into your weird sweets-pet name thing didn’t you?**

(6:37) _I absolutely did and I think it’s my favourite yet_

(6:38) **I’m pretty fond of Sweetpea honestly**

(6:39) _Awwww, that’s cute Puddin_

(6:40) **I hope this isn’t equating me to the Joker**

(6:41) _Nah, like I said, Harley/Ivy all the way dude_

(6:42) **Do you want to be Harley or Ivy?**

(6:43) _I mean, on one hand, you should be Harley cause she’s blonde and you’re blonde, but I think I should be Harley because I’m mildly annoying and you affectionately make fun of me for it_

(6:44) **Let’s go with the second one, that seems like the more accurate choice, since you’re not a red head**

(6:45) _Completely reasonable decision making_

(6:46) **I thought it was a sound choice**

(6:46) **Also, you’re the one that likes to crack jokes in this relationship**

(6:47) _Fair point Puddin, fair point_

(6:48) **You’re only going to use that nickname from now on aren’t you?**

(6:49) _You are absolutely correct Puddin_

(6:50) **Goddammit**

(6:51) _Anyway, now that the important things are outta the way Puddin, what shenanigans are you getting up to this fine evening?_

(6:52) **I believe Jess is coming over and we’re going to shoot the shit with Netflix on in the background**

(6:53) _The bro version of Netflix and Chill_

(6:54) **… I guess technically? But also, no.**

(6:55) _Do you wanna come over to watch Netflix and chill with me Sam? ;)_

(6:56) **Bethany, why this?**

(6:57) _;)_

(6:58) **Beth no, Beth stop**

(6:59) _I mean it in the literal sense of the phrase_

(7:00) **Sure Beth**

(7:01) _I mean it Sammy_

(7:02) **Let’s meet in person first and we’ll see, how ‘bout that?**

(7:03) _Seems fair Puddin_

(7:04) **I would hope so**

(7:05) _:D_

(8:07) _Sammy help me_

(8:08) **What do you need help with Beth?**

(8:09) _Josh is trying to drag me out drinking and I don’t wanna_

(8:10) **Just tell him no then**

(8:11) _He won’t listen, normally he’d go out with Mike, but Mike’s got class first thing tomorrow_

(8:12) **Tell him you’re helping me research stuff for homework**

(8:13) _Ooh that’s good, thanks Sammy!_

(8:14) **No problem Bethany**

(8:15) _Sorry to spring this on you, but either I give an excuse or he harasses me until I go out_

(8:16) **It’s no problem Beth, really, Chris does it to me all the time and I don’t even really drink**

(8:17) _Oh yeah, I forgot you don’t drink_

(8:17) _Random question, is there a reason for that? Or just don’t want too?_

(8:19) **I just like, really acutely taste alcohol in stuff, like I can’t stomach beer at all and a lot of wine bothers me if it’s too dry because it just sort of tastes like rubbing alcohol to me, mixed drinks are okay if they’re like the fruity ones with pop in them and stuff, but for the most part I just don’t like the alcohol**

(8:20) _Absolutely reasonable, I tasted it really badly when I first started drinking, but I kind of got used to it_

(8:21) **On one end it bothers Chris, but on the other hand he likes having a designated driver, and he pays me back by buying my pop all night**

(8:22) _We switch off on DD, typically it’s Mike tho, he doesn’t drink much cause he’s a fitness nut, thinks beer will throw him off his game_

(8:23) **To be fair to Mike, if you go out and even have a couple beers they can screw you over for a workout in the morning**

(8:24) _Yeah, I get that, we’ve gone on hikes and shit after big parties and I always feel kinda gross_

(8:25) **Yet another reason I don’t drink, I like to workout in the morning when I can get out to do it**

(8:26) _You know what Sammy?_

(8:27) **What Beth?**

(8:28) _I always forget that you work out and have arms like a Greek God until you mention it, and then I always swoon a little_

(8:29) **Oh my god Beth you are so fucking THIRSTY**

(8:30) _I am thirsty tbh, and I doubt it’ll get any better once we meet irl_

(8:31) **You are quite a woman Bethany, quite a woman indeed**

(8:32) _Well I do try Puddin_

(8:33) **Again with the puddin**

(8:34) _You can’t escape it sugar butt, I’ve got a multitude of nicknames up my sleeve_

(8:35) **Like I said Beth, you are quite the woman**

(8:36) _Awww thanks Sammy_

(8:37) **You’re a dork**

(8:38) _But I’m YOUR dork_

(8:39) **Yeah yeah**

** Wednesday Late PM **

****

_ THIS MESSAGE SENT FROM AN UNKNOWN NUMBER _

__

(10:28) YOU’D DO BETTER TO CHANGE YOUR ADDRESS THAN YOUR LOCKS SAMANTHA

(10:34) **Who the fuck are you? Stop fucking texting me**

(10:37) YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO I AM SAMANTHA, YOU SHOULD STAY ON YOUR GUARD

(10:40) **Leave me alone or I’ll call the cops**

(10:43) YOU KNOW THEY WON’T DO ANYTHING, YOU’VE ALREADY TRIED

(10:46) **Just leave me alone stop fucking texting me I don’t care who you think you are to me just leave me the fuck alone!**

(10:47) **I uh I might take you up on that hiding out at your place offer this weekend**

(10:48) _Oh fuck, you got another text?_

(10:49) **Yeah and it’s worse than the last ones**

(10:49) **Whoever it is knows I changed my locks**

(10:50) _Please tell me that you’re going over to Jess’ or something like right now_

(10:51) **I am packing a gym bag as we speak and putting all my class stuff in my backpack, I’m staying at Jess’ tonight at least**

(10:52) _You mentioned you think it’s that Big Ex right?_

(10:53) **Yeah, I think so, he harassed me for awhile after our breakup cause he’s completely nuts, but it’s being sent from an hidden number and I can’t do anything about it**

(10:54) _Jesus Christ Sammy_

(10:55) **I’m genuinely really scared right now, the texts are making it sound like he’s going to come and attack me or something worse**

(10:56) _So you’re going over to Jess’ now, are you going to stay tomorrow night too?_

(10:57) **Probably yeah, I’m packing clothes for at least the next two days**

(10:58) _I could come pick you up and drive you over to her if you want?_

(10:59) **No, no it’s okay, I don’t want to meet you for the first time when I’m frazzled and scared like this**

(11:00) _Okay, if you’re sure_

(11:01) **He knows where Jess lives too tho, so depending on how things are by the end of the week I might follow you back to your place after lunch Friday, just for safety’s sake**

(11:03) _That’s totally fine Sammy, I’ll let Hannah and Josh know you might come and stay the weekend, I’ll wash up some sheets and stuff for the guest bedroom, and we can drop by your place to pick up whatever you might need if you decide to stay over_

(11:04) _Like I said, we’ve got lots of room and too much junk food for the three of us_

(11:05) **Thanks Beth <3 That really means a lot**

(11:06) _It’s completely no problem, do you have any bedding preferences? Quilts vs. Comforters, fluffy pillows vs hard pillows etc?_

(11:07) **Anything’s fine really, as long as it’s soft and cozy I’ll be happy**

(11:08) _I can do soft and cozy_

(11:09) **Thanks Beth <3 I’m heading out the door now, I’ll text you when I get to Jess’ place, thanks for distracting me**

(11:10) _No problemo Puddin_

(11:34) **I’m at Jess’ now, safe and sound**

(11:35) _Good, I’m glad_

(11:35) _Are you feeling any better?_

(11:36) **A little bit yeah, Jess and I are curled up in her bed just sort of coexisting, it feels safe here, I hate that this is making me feel unsafe in my own home**

(11:37) _I don’t blame you, I’d be freaked out too, I mean, me and Hannah and Josh have had a couple of stalker-y type incidents, you know friends who like the idea of being friends with a director’s kid thinking they’ll get in a movie, and then go too far, but nothing this creepy_

(11:38) **I just wish it’d stop happening, I knew after the first time it would just keep happening, and cause it’s an unknown number the cops can’t do fuck all for me, not that they did in the first place**

(11:39) _How do you mean?_

(11:40) **Well like… because I didn’t document any of the abuse they couldn’t technically prove much wrong doing, the most I could do, and did, was get a restraining order because he kept showing up outside my apartment building**

(11:41) _Jesus fucking Christ Sam_

(11:42) **I’m lucky I could even get that much tbh**

(11:42) **It’s just scary honestly**

(11:43) _I can tell, but you’re safe at Jess’ place, and if you feel comfortable with it after meeting on Friday you’ll be totally safe at my house, you’ll just need to deal with my goofy siblings giving you the third degree_

(11:44) **The third degree from your siblings sounds like heaven compared to being alone in my apartment this weekend**

(11:45) _It’ll really be more of a third degree from Hannah, Josh will just ask you your name and like maybe 5 questions about yourself_

(11:46) **Sounds fair, I’m sure you’ll get the same treatment from Jess and Chris tbh**

(11:47) _I wouldn’t expect any less honestly_

(11:48) **It’s a plan then.**

(11:48) **I think I’m gonna go to bed now tho Beth, I’m emotionally exhausted**

(11:49) _No problem Sammy, cuddle up with Jess and try to focus on being safe where you are_

(11:50) **Thanks Beth, goodnight <3**

(11:51) _Night Sammy <3_

** Thursday Early AM **

****

(8:03) **Jess made me coffee and breakfast, I love her so so much**

(8:10) _sammy it’s dawn stop this_

(8:11) **It is not dawn Bethany, I tell you this all the time, 8am is not dawn**

(8:12) _it’s close enough Sammy_

(8:13) **It absolutely is not Beth**

(8:14) _it is when you’re up until like 3am watching horror films_

(8:15) **Alright, I’ll let you go back to bed then Beth**

(8:16) _thank_

(8:17) **Sleep well you big dork**

(8:18) _have fun cheating on me with jessica_ _J_

(8:19) **I will Beth**

 

(9:34) _Okay I’m awake now_

(9:35) **Good morning Beth!**

(9:36) _Morning Sammy_

(9:37) **How was sleep?**

(9:38) _Sleep was good, how was your romantic breakfast with Jess?_

(9:39) **Oh very romantic, we sat on the couch together in ratty pj’s and watched goofy kids TV with our bacon and eggs**

(9:40) _Sounds like a lovely meal together_

(9:41) **It was, we watched _Arthur_ and made fun of how ridiculous some of it gets**

(9:42) _So clearly you feel better than when you went to bed huh?_

(9:43) **Much better, Jess is like our mom friend, so she really knows how to take care of people and make them feel safe**

(9:44) _Everyone needs a friend like that tbh, ours is Mike_

(9:45) **From what you’ve told me he does sound like the mom friend**

(9:46) _He texts Josh at least three times a day reminding him to drink water and take his meds_

(9:47) **Mike’s a good mom**

(9:48) _That he is Sammy, that he is_

(9:49) **Has he ever made you breakfast tho? Cause Jess has made me breakfast several times**

(9:50) _Mike has not made me breakfast, but he does make sure I take an aspirin and have a big glass of water before bed after drinking_

(9:51) **Well, that is definitely something**

(9:52) _Mike’s not really good at cooking, he can grill and fry meat, and he makes pretty good scrambled eggs but that’s where it ends, it’s not for lack of trying tho, he just can’t get the hang of it_

(9:53) **Jess’ parents run a restaurant together so she learned to cook pretty young and it’s fantastic**

(9:54) _I hope to meet Jess some day, I’d like to try her fabled breakfast_

(9:55) **As long as you’re good to me she’ll be happy to make you breakfast**

(9:55) **She said so herself because she’s reading this over my shoulder**

(9:56) _Oh, in that case, Morning Jess!!_

(9:57) **She says good morning back, but not after laughing so hard she almost squirted tea out her nose**

(9:58) _Be careful Jessica! Have you ever snorted something out your nose Sammy? I did it with pop once by accident at Mike’s 13 th birthday, I still remember how it felt and how it smelled_

(9:59) **Ewww**

(10:00) _Straight up it the inside of my nose just smelled like vomit for like 20 minutes and it sucked_

(10:01) **That is more than I ever wanted to know about snorting a beverage out your nose**

(10:02) _It was like the worst thing ever_

(10:03) **Sounds like it Beth, sounds like it**

(10:04) _Do you want me to stop talking about it?_

(10:05) **I absolutely do, I do not have a strong stomach and I’ve already gagged twice**

(10:06) _Alright, no problem Sammy_

(10:07) **Thank you Beth**

(10:08) _What are your plans for the rest of the day?_

(10:09) **I’ve got two classes this afternoon, and I’m staying over at Jess’ again tonight, so we’re probably gonna stop by the grocery store after that for some food**

(10:10) _Gonna pick up a pretty dress to wear tomorrow?_

(10:11) **Beeeth, we’re only meeting for lunch, I’m just gonna wear something comfy**

(10:12) _That’s fair, I’m probably just gonna wear leggings tbh_

(10:13) **Just leggings? That’s brave Beth**

(10:14) _Sammy please, clearly I’m an empowered woman, but I can’t just go around with my tits hanging out, I want to make a good first impression with my personality, not my titties_

(10:15) **Of course, of course, wear whatever you like Beth**

(10:16) _Thanks Sam_

** Thursday Late Afternoon **

****

(2:44) _Okay, so let me get this straight, you’re meeting Beth for the first time tomorrow, and just might go home with her? I don’t know about this Sam it seems fishy_

(2:46) **I know it kind of sounds like I’m just going to like jump into bed with her or whatever, but that’s not it Chris, it’s because of this whole unknown number thing, it’s freaking me the hell out, and if it’s who I think it is he knows where Jess lives, and he knows your parents’ house**

(2:48) _I just don’t get why you can’t just stay with Jess? I mean he’s not going to come after you if he knows you’re not alone_

(2:49) **Just because I’m not alone doesn’t mean I couldn’t still be a target for him, I mean he could be waiting for me to leave alone**

(2:50) _I don’t want to be mean Sammy but are you listening to yourself? You sound paranoid as fuck_

(2:51) **I think I’m allowed to be paranoid since I’m possibly being stalked and preyed on by my abusive ex-boyfriend!**

(2:52) _Alright, alright, fair enough, I just don’t think going to her house is a good idea, I mean she could be a psycho too for all we know_

(2:53) **As far as I can tell she’s not, and I’ll decide that for myself tomorrow at lunch thank you**

(2:54) _I’m just worried about you Sam, that’s all_

(2:55) **Well, you know where I’ll be and what time we’re meeting up, if I don’t text you by like 2:30 then you can get worried okay? But like call me first just to make sure I’m not dead**

(2:56) _Alright, fine, I’m still nervous tho_

(2:57) **I understand that dude, but I need to make my own choices here, plus like I might not even end up going back to her house, I might decide it feels weird, or I don’t like her as much as I thought and I go back to Jess’ place after**

(2:58) _I just want to know you’ll be safe Sam, can you blame me for that?_

(2:59) **No I can’t blame you, but the thing is I can’t guarantee I’ll be 100% safe, sometimes shit happens, but I trust Beth**

(3:00) _How can you trust someone you’ve never met in person tho Sam?_

(3:01) **Literally that’s what I’m trying to do tho, form a real world relationship with her so that I can know her as a real life person**

(3:02) **Plus, like, even if I did meet her in person that means nothing, I met that last one irl and that turned out so bloody great didn’t it?**

(3:03) _I’m just saying Sammy, I want you to be safe_

(3:04) **I will be safe Christopher, I’ll even carry my lockblade in my purse when I go out if that makes you feel better**

(3:05) _That does make me feel better actually_

(3:06) **Good, end of discussion then.**

(3:07) _Fine, but I better get every detail of this lunch date after it’s over_

(3:08) **Deal, you big overprotective dweeb**

(3:09) _You’re such a cyberbully Sam_

(3:10) **I know you are but what am I**

(3:11) _Real mature Sam_

(3:12) **You’re right, I am more mature than you, glad we had this discussion**

(3:13) _I fucking hate you_

(3:14) **I mean, looking back at this conversation, clearly you don’t**

(3:15) _Rude_

(3:16) **Absolutely**

** Thursday Evening **

****

(6:28) **So Chris is being a dick about the possibility of my going to your house**

(6:29) _Tbh I kinda expected one of your friends to be not cool with it, I get where he’s coming from tbh, I’d be a little weary of Hannah doing the same_

(6:30) **I know, I get why he’s concerned, but he’s being unnecessarily mean about it, he straight up told me I’m being paranoid about the unknown number thing even tho he saw what happened before**

(6:31) _Sammy, can I say something really blunt, and kinda mean?_

(6:32) **Uh I guess**

(6:35) _All boys are dumb to some extent, especially about relationships like the one with Nightmare-Ex, they just don’t get it, even if he knows that He hit you, I’m sure Chris is a really nice dude, but dudes can be so dumb when it comes to shit like this, cause they can’t see passed their own privilege, I think the best thing to do is to talk to Chris about it, no hostility, and especially no sarcasm_

(6:36) **I guess, it just sucks, I mean he was the main one that wanted me to end it, and now he’s telling me I’m paranoid**

(6:37) **Am I just being paranoid?**

(6:38) _I don’t think you are at all, and I doubt Jess thinks that either, because you aren’t paranoid, you’re being cautious since you’ve had similar incidents in the past, and anyone in that situation would be cautious with what’s going on now_

(6:39) **Thanks Beth**

(6:40) _For what Puddin?_

(6:41) **Just for listening, that’s all, it’s nice to get an opinion from someone outside things, I’ll try to talk to Chris tonight**

(6:42) _Good <3 What does Jess say about you maybe staying over here?_

(6:43) **Mostly she just wants us to swing by her place after lunch so she can meet you, whether or not I stay over**

(6:44) _That’s such a Mom thing to do, I appreciate Jess_

(6:45) **Tbh I do too, it’s nice having a mom friend since my actual mom is on the East coast**

(6:46) _Oh yeah, I forgot you weren’t from here_

(6:47) **People do a lot, so don’t worry about it**

(6:48) _Do you miss it? Living in the maritimes?_

(6:49) **Yeah, I do, I love it back in Nova Scotia, it’s beautiful and there are so many trees everywhere, and I could walk to the ocean from my house and be there in less than an hour**

(6:50) _Out of all of the places we’ve been for my dad’s shoots, we’ve never been out east_

(6:51) **Maybe we can go together one day, I’ll show you the sights, you can eat your little history nerd heart out at the graveyard in Hali where they buried all the unclaimed Titanic victims, I’d take you to Citadel Hill too, I think you’d like that, it’s really cool**

(6:52) _What’s cool about it? There are citadels everywhere_

(6:53) **Currently it’s a museum with costumed actors as employees who give tours and do rifle drills and stuff, and tell you the history of it, they’ve got people in uniforms ranging from the Victorian era to WWII**

(6:54) **Plus it was a safe haven for like a thousand+ people when it was being spread that there was going to be a second explosion after the Mont Blanc and the Imo collided**

(6:55) _And I’m the history nerd… That does sound really cool tho_

(6:56) **Hey, I’m proud to be Nova Scotian, there’s a lot of really cool history, since we were one of the first established colonies**

(6:57) _I’d love to go sometime, maybe if we go together I can meet your real mom and not your Jess mom_

(6:58) **I mean, considering if we do go together there’ll be a chance we’re more than just friends, that sounds appropriate**

(6:59) _Well, well Sammy, that was very forward_

(7:00) **I thought now was a good point to make a move**

(7:01) **Was the move too much?**

(7:02) _Nope, I appreciated the move_

(7:03) **Good** **J**

(7:04) _Are you excited for tomorrow?_

(7:05) **Absolutely, I can’t wait to actually meet you in person**

(7:06) _Can you tell me more about what you look like Sammy? So I can pick you out when I get there?_

(7:07) **Yeah, sure**

(7:08) **Like I’ve said before, I’ve got blonde hair, it’s sort of midlength, but I’ll probably have it in a ponytail, I almost always do, my eyes are like a sort of greeney hazel and, currently, I’m pale af**

(7:09) _You sound cute Sammy_

(7:10) **Oh shut up, what about you then, so I know who I’m looking for**

(7:11) _Alright, alright, I’ve got dark hair, it looks black but it isn’t quite and I have it cut pretty short, a little below my chin, and I normally wear a beanie, my eyes are dark brown and I’m like mid-brown, not super dark, but definitely not light either_

(7:12) **Ooh, beanie huh? Cute**

(7:13) _Clearly I’ve got that stoner skater aesthetic going_

(7:14) **Oh yes, of course you do Miss Takes Morning Hikes With her Mom Friend**

(7:15) _Sammy don’t drag me like this_

(7:16) **But it’s so easy to do Beth!**

(7:17) _This is cyberbullying Sam, why are you cyberbullying me?_

(7:18) **One, because it’s fun, and two because you get all cute and grumpy when I do it**

(7:19) _I’m not cute_

(7:20) **Yeah you are, don’t deny it Bethany, you’re fucking cute**

(7:21) _Shut uuuppppp_

(7:22) **Hey Beth?**

(7:23) _…What?_

(7:24) **YOU’RE CUTE**

(7:25) _Stooooooooooooop_

(7:26) **No, it’s fun to tease you Beth**

(7:27) _This is revenge for all the petnames isn’t it?_

(7:28) **Not really tbh, it’s genuinely just fun to tease you cause you get all flustered and it’s cute**

(7:29) _I’m not cute Sammy, I’m fearsome_

(7:30) **You are definitely not fearsome Beth, you are the exact opposite of fearsome**

(7:31) _Sammy this is harassment, stop harassing me_

(7:32) **I’ll harass you as much as I please Beth**

(7:32) **Are you blushing? I bet you’re blushing**

(7:33) _Literally I’m bright red, this is fucking rude Sammy_

(7:34) **You’re fun to tease Beth**

(7:35) _Sammy stop itttt_

(7:36) **Fine, fine, I’ll stop**

(7:37) **For now!**

(7:38) _Why do you hate me Sam?_

(7:39) **I don’t hate you, I just like knowing that you’re blushing, I bet you look cute af when you blush**

(7:40) _Shut upppppp_

(7:41) **Alright, alright, I’m done, I promise, I’ll stop making you blush**

(7:42) _Thank you_

(7:43) **< 3 **

(7:44) _Nerd_

(7:45) **Rude**

(7:46) _< 3_

** Thursday Late PM **

****

(10:06) _Hey Sammy?_

(10:08) **Yeah Beth?**

(10:09) _I’m going to bed in a few, but I just wanted to tell you how excited I am to see you tomorrow_

(10:10) **You’ve been saying that all day Beth <3**

(10:11) _I know, I just wanted to say it again, it’s been really awesome talking to you and I can’t wait to meet you and see what you look like and how you act in person_

(10:12) **Aww Beth, that’s really sweet**

(10:12) **Teasing aside tho, I’m really excited for tomorrow too, I’ve kind of been driving Jess up the wall talking about it**

(10:13) _I’ve definitely been doing the same to Hannah honestly, I’ve been talking her ear off all day about it_

(10:14) **I’m glad to know that you’re just as excited as I am Beth <3**

(10:15) _I’ve just never liked someone the way I like you, and I just can’t wait to get to know you in person too_

(10:16) **Me too Beth, me too, you make me happy in even the worst of times, and I can’t wait to meet you properly**

(10:17) _Alright <3 now that that’s settled, I’m going to head to bed, night Sammy <3_

(10:18) **Goodnight Beth <3**

** Friday Early AM **

****

(7:08) _I know it’s really early, and you’re probably not even going to be up for another few hours, but I just wanted to say again how excited I am to see you later today. It’s been amazing talking to you, and I’m really glad I drunk texted you, that was probably one of the best decisions I’ve ever made <3_

(7:09) _I’m going out for a walk with Mike now, and my battery’s running low, so I’ll text you when I get back, see you soon <3 _

** Friday Late AM **

****

(10:04) **Aww Beth, that was really sweet, I really can’t wait for this afternoon either, I’ve got a pretty big hunch it’s going to be a wonderful highlight to an extremely shitty week, if I’m honest, I’m already starting to get ready, my lazy ass is even going to shower for you <3**

(10:17) _Mike and I just got back, so I’m charging my phone now and I just saw your message, I know it’s kind of like goofy but I can’t help like counting down the hours until lunch, I feel like such a sappy dork_

(10:18) **Jess is getting annoyed with me because I’ve been chattering about this all morning**

(10:19) _Tbh so was Mike, he dropped me at the house after our little mini hike this morning and left grumbling about me being annoying_

(10:20) **Jess can’t even be properly mad at me, because when her and Matt started dating she did the same thing**

(10:21) _I’m sure Hannah’s going to be practically shoving me out the door when I leave later_

(10:22) **Speaking of, how does Hannah (and also Josh) feel about me possibly staying over?**

(10:24) _Hannah isn’t particularly happy, but she and Josh understand the necessity, especially after giving very vague explanations of what’s going on and the history of it, I didn’t think it was my place to tell them everything, so I just said that an ex stalked you for awhile, and might be doing it again, I hope that’s alright_

(10:25) **Yeah, it’s totally alright, I get that they’d want a reason behind a stranger possibly staying in their home**

(10:26) _The biggest reason they don’t mind is that they get to do the whole sibling interrogation asap_

(10:27) **Jess is going to be giving you that after lunch, I told you she wants to meet you regardless of me staying over, right?**

(10:28) _Yeah, I’m pretty sure, I don’t mind really, I’d do it too in her position_

(10:29) **I’m sure she’d appreciate knowing that, I’ll have to tell her later**

(10:30) _Sounds good, I’m gonna go now for a bit tho, I gotta get a shower and like get dressed and stuff_

(10:31) **Tbh, same**

(10:32) _We’ll reconvene later, after showers have been had_

(10:33) ‘ **Reconvene’, you’re such a nerd**

(10:34) _:P_

 

(10:55) **I’m clean now! Wbu?**

(11:00) _I am now!_

(11:01) **What are you gonna wear today so I can pick you out?**

(11:02) _Uh like a blue sweater and some black leggings_

(11:03) **Ooh, dressing up for me huh?**

(11:04) _Oh you know it, what about you? What are you wearing?_

(11:05) **Currently? Or to lunch?**

(11:06) _I meant to lunch, but if you’d like to tell me what you’ve got on now I’m game_

(11:07) **;) Guess**

(11:08) _Sammy please! The winky face!_

(11:09) **I’m gonna wear a plaid skirt with leggings and a black long-sleeved shirt to lunch**

(11:10) _Aw, I bet you look super cute in it_

(11:11) **Oh shush**

(11:12) _You love it when I compliment you_

(11:13) **Shhhh or I’ll blush**

(11:14) _Awwwww Sammyyyyy, I bet you look adorable when you blush!_

(11:15) **This is cyberbullying Bethany**

(11:16) _I cyberbully out of affection_

(11:17) **I know you do, otherwise you wouldn’t do it so constantly**

(11:18) _If you didn’t like it you would’ve stopped talking to me by now_

(11:19) **That is a correct statement**

(11:20) _You’re cute Sammy_

(11:21) **Oh shut up :P**

(11:22) _I’m only doing it because I need to go actually get dressed!_

(11:23) **Than go get dressed you big goofball <3**

(11:24) _Yeah, yeah, I’m going_

(11:25) **Good girl**

(11:26) _:P_

(11:45) **Alright, I’m headed out soon**

(11:46) _Are you ready to see my pretty face?_

(11:47) **Ooh, not too conceited huh?**

(11:48) _I’m conceited for good reason_

(11:49) **Which I’m sure I’ll be seeing shortly**

(11:50) _That you will Sammy <3_

(12:02) **So I’m just about out the door now, so see you soon?**

(12:05) _You will absolutely see me soon!_

(12:06) **Good, I can’t wait!**

(12:20) **I’m here! Grabbing us a table!**

Sam liked to consider herself a punctual person, so being ten minutes early to this lunch date thing was almost like being late to her. As she glanced around the cozy little coffee shop she was suddenly glad it was so quiet and unpopulated, she’d be able to see Beth the moment she got there with how empty it was.

Sam really couldn’t help but be nervous. After that last partner she was still wary of new people, but from the amount they’d talked and shared with each other she felt she could trust Beth. She sat with her phone on the table in front of her, glancing at it periodically to see if Beth had texted her, she hadn’t yet.

 

(12:27) **What’s your ETA?**

(12:28) _I got stuck in traffic and just parked, I’ll be there in like 5ish minutes!_

 

Sam smiled and set her phone back down, glancing out the large window at the front of the coffee shop, watching the people walk passed in the street. She glanced quickly up at the door when it opened and was almost startled by what she saw in the doorway. A lovely brown woman stood in the doorway, glancing around the shop, clearly on a mission. Sam took the opportunity to give her a quick up and down. It had to be Beth. The woman by the door looked flustered and a little annoyed, the lines at one corner of her mouth stood out starkly in a puzzled look, and she wore exactly what Beth had planned on wearing. When the woman’s eyes swept over to where Sam was sitting she raised her hand in a little wave, enough to get her attention, but not too much in case it wasn’t really Beth. She locked eyes with the other woman and watched a wide grin spread across her face as she strode toward Sam with purpose.

“I can only assume you’re Sam.” she said as she sat down across from Sam, she was somehow even more striking up close, her eyes were dark and warm and already had the beginnings of laugh lines ringing the corners.

“That would be a correct assumption.”

“Oh good! I really hoped I didn’t just take a wrong cue from some random pretty woman.”

“Well you haven’t crisis averted huh?” Beth laughed at that and relaxed back into her seat, giving Sam more opportunity to observe her; she really couldn’t believe how gorgeous Beth was, she had assumed she’d be beautiful, but it was a whole other thing really seeing her face.

“I’m really sorry I’m late, by the way,” Beth twiddled the edge of her sleeve between her fingers “Hannah held me up with questions and when I finally got out the door I was almost immediately in traffic.” Sam just smiled and shook her head.

“You made it here and that’s what really matters, right?” She watched a grin spread across Beth’s face and was struck for the third time just how pretty she was.

“That really is the important part.” Sam watched her hesitate before Beth reached out and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, Sam couldn’t hide the blush that swept into her cheeks.

“Do you, um, do you want to go order?” Sam bit her lip, squeezing Beth’s hand back, smiling almost shyly.

“Absolutely, I’m fucking starved!” Beth laughed and stood, offering Sam her hand, which she took gladly, and led Beth up to the counter to order lunch.

Once they’d sat down there were a few moments of almost awkward silence as they started eating, but it was broken when Beth suddenly broke the silence.

“You know, I knew you were going to be gorgeous, but I honestly couldn’t have imagined just how beautiful you really are,” Beth’s voice was fond, as if they’d known each other for years, and Sam knew before she even properly looked up that she’d be grinning “I mean, honestly, if I’d met you on the street, instead of just drunk texting you like the asshole that I am, I would never have talked to you cause you are way the fuck out of my league.”

“If I’m honest, same. I was expecting you to be pretty, but I was shocked speechless when you came in” she watched Beth’s grin widen and had a fleeting wish to be able to see that smile whenever she possible. She was completely mesmerized by just how sweet and wonderful the woman sitting across from her was, she knew she’d like Beth, she just hadn’t realized just how much she would like her.

“Oh shut up with your ass sitting there looking like Aphrodite fucking came to earth or some shit” Sam laughed loudly and shook her head.

“Are you flirting with me Bethany?”  She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, an eyebrow raised in teasing question.

“I absolutely am, is it working yet?” Beth smiled and leaned towards her, gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind Sam’s ear, which made Sam immediately go bright red.

“If you can’t tell by how pink I am, clearly it’s working.” Sam’s voice was flustered and she was fully aware that she had to be about as red as a tomato by that point.

“I can’t believe how easily you blush Sammy! It’s so cute!” She watched Beth grin as she sat back in her chair. “Who would have thought just tucking some hair behind your ear would get you so red?” she teased, her grin growing ever wider.

“Beth this is bullying” The response was immediate and just as teasing and Sam could feel a wide smile spreading across her own face. “Why would you bully me like this Beth?”

“Oh you know, it’s a hobby I’ve taken up recently, bullying you is such a fun pastime” Beth said as she reached across the table to take hold of Sam’s hand again. “I think I like bullying you in person better than I like cyberbullying you though.”

 

“Well as long as I get to repay the favour I’m game to let you bully me in person”

 

“And how will you be repaying that favour Sammy?” Beth watched with an eyebrow raised as Sam threaded their fingers together and started gently playing with the ring on Beth’s index finger.

 

“You’ll just have to keep putting up with me and you’ll find out” she smiled and gave Beth’s hand a tight squeeze.

 

“It’d be an honour to ‘put up’ with you Sammy” Beth used her free hand to draw air quotes as she spoke, grinning from ear to ear, she watched Sam lean back in her chair with a smile on her face, covertly hidden by the mug of coffee she was sipping from.

 

“You say that now, but you haven’t watched an episode of Game of Thrones with me yet, that will be the true test of your endurance.” Beth burst out laughing at that statement, her whole body practically shaking with laughter.

 

“I have a feeling you’re the most obnoxious kind of person to watch a show like that with.”

 

“I love that show, but I’ve also read the books and I’m just genuinely grumpy about half of the series at this point.” She simply shrugged at her own comment, grinning as Beth burst out into laughter. Beth’s rich belly laugh was starting to become one of Sam’s favourite sounds.

“Well I can’t wait to watch just about anything with you then”

“You say that, but you will absolutely regret that statement the second we watch anything together”

“Nah, Hannah does the same thing all the time, I am so used to it at this point, as long as there are no spoilers I’m good.” Beth shrugged and smiled, shaking her head as Sam laughed.

“You know, I think your sister and I might get along better than she thinks we will, we seem very similar.”

“You know Sammy, I don’t think I can date you if you’re gonna compare yourself to my sister” Beth’s smile was wry as she leaned back in her seat, one eyebrow raised at her.

“Oh, well I better take that last comment right back then, shouldn’t I?” she said, returning Beth’s wry smile with one of her own “I mean, I wouldn’t want you to bail on me after all of this relationship building we’ve done via your drunk texting.” Beth laughed so hard at that that she snorted.

“Oh no, of course not Samanthera, we can’t have that can we? I worked so hard to make you put up with Drunk Beth” the words stuttered out between laughs and Sam couldn’t help but smile and laugh along, speaking to Beth in real life was so much better than talking over text, Sam had never anticipated them getting along so well when they finally met, although she really should have figured that out from their chemistry over text, not to mention the amount they managed to flirt with each other in even the shortest of their conversations.

“So, if I take back me saying that Hannah and I are alike, am I allowed to go back to your place?”

“You’re welcome no matter what Sammy, don’t worry!” Beth’s smile was genuine and soft as she reach across the table to take Sam’s hand “You’re safe in my hands, whether you and Hannah are similar or not, promise.”

“Speaking of, how does she really feel about the possibility of me staying over? I mean considering she thinks I’m just in it for, to be blunt, the sex.” Sam couldn’t help but smile as Beth burst into giggles all over again, arms wrapped around her stomach and bowed over from her laughter.

“I can’t believe you just said that” Beth’s laugh was contagious and Sam found herself joining in.

“Tell me I’m wrong though, like that’s what Hannah thinks isn't it?”

“You are absolutely not wrong Sammy, in fact you are completely right. She’s not so sure about it, but from what I told her she seems to be fine with it. I hope it’s okay that I told her about it, I mean I didn’t tell her a whole lot, just that there’s a possibility of a creepy ex stalking you.”

“No, it’s fine, I know you needed to explain why I might need to hide out at your place, especially with my panicked texting this week, and considering we’ve only been talking for two weeks, and we’ve literally only just met in person.”

“Okay, good, I am sorry I had to tell her anything about it though, I mean I know it’s not really my place to tell anyone about it, you know?”

“Don’t feel bad Beth, I get it, I’m sure I would’ve done the same if the positions were reversed, so don’t even worry about it.”

“As long as you’re sure Sammy, I was really scared I was like, invading your privacy by telling her that.”

“It’s not an invasion at all, promise. I actually appreciate that Hannah seems to be warming up to me all things considered. I just hope she doesn’t hate me when she meets me.” Sam smiled wryly, avoiding Beth’s eye and picking a piece of lint off of her skirt. She had never been so nervous about meeting someone’s siblings as she was about meeting Hannah and Josh. She knew they meant well, and were just looking out for their sister, but the fact that they’d both texted her at some point in her defense made her a little anxious that she might not meet their standards for Beth’s friend, let alone possible girlfriend.

“She won’t hate you, Hannah can’t hate anyone like not even a little bit. She just wants to pretend she’s tough to you cause she doesn’t want me to get hurt. Trust me, her and Josh bear you no ill will.” Beth’s voice was gentle, and she had a small fond smile on her lips when Sam looked up. “Hannah pretends to be a bulldog but she’s more of a Chihuahua, you don’t have anything to worry about.”

Sam’s smile was slow and small as it spread across her lips, she was a little speechless at what Beth had said. Sam was usually a pretty anxious person, Chris often called her a ball of stress, and the fact that Beth seemed to be doing everything possible to ensure that she wouldn’t need to be nervous meeting her family was incredibly comforting to her.

“If you’re sure, I’ll take your word for it Beth” she squeezed Beth’s hand lightly, smiling at her.

“You know, you keep doing that”

“Keep doing what?”

“You keep saying my name, just casually, I like it” Her smile was practically blinding it was so bright, and Sam couldn’t help but notice that she got a little dimple near the corner of her mouth on the right side, it made the smile even sweeter to see.

“I guess I do that a lot, I don’t know why though, it’s just a thing.”

“I think it’s a cute thing. You know what else is a cute thing?” there was a sparkle in her eyes that Sam could only describe as cheeky.

“I don’t know Bethany, what else is a cute thing?” Sam’s smile was wry and she had an eyebrow raised slightly at her.

“Your face is a cute thing Sammy”

“Oh shut up” Sam’s cheeks burned and she screwed her face up a bit trying to force the blush away.

“Aw, it’s nice to see you blushing in person, your ears go all pink. You’re fucking adorable Sammy” Beth was teasing and affectionate, but not anywhere near mean spirited “How did Drunk Beth manage to land someone as cute as you?”

“I am not cute Beth”

“No, you’re right, you’re gorgeous.” When Sam glanced up at Beth she realized all the teasing was gone, the smile on her lips was small and soft, the kind of look she’d usually see on someone looking at their partner, Sam couldn’t believe the look on Beth’s face was really directed at her, and she simply shook her head in disbelief.

“Don’t fuck with me like that Beth, it’s not cool.”

“I’m definitely not fucking with you Sam. I mean, I knew when we started getting to know each other that I was going to like you when we met in person because you’re exactly the kind of personality that I like, and you, Samantha, are fucking gorgeous inside and out, don’t tell me I’m wrong cause I won’t hear it. Also, I was totally right, you do have arms like a Greek god.”

“You’re such a big dork” Sam very gently threaded their fingers together, her cheeks still burning.

“Yeah yeah. I think I’ve embarrassed you enough here though, what do you think?”

“I think you’ve definitely done a lot of embarrassing, but where is this going.”

“I would like to get meeting your mom-friend over with, because frankly, the idea of Jess is very intimidating to me.”

“Well, if you’re ready to meet her, then we can go. And just as a warning, Jess might not be a bulldog, but she’s definitely less bark and more bite than a Chihuahua if it comes to that.”

“That information is both relevant and mildly terrifying.”

“You’ll be fine, she’s not going to eat you alive or anything, just like a very chill interrogation of your intentions, like Hannah did to me when we first started texting. Come on, I’ll show you where I’m parked so you can follow me to her place.” Sam smiled and stood, grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair and offering a hand to Beth, which she took with a grin back, and with that they left to go and meet Jess.

-

Sam’s car felt too quiet after having sat with Beth for so long. She could still hear her laugh ringing in her head and she couldn’t help thinking to herself that she must seem like a lovestruck idiot. At the very least though, from what she could tell, Beth seemed to feel the same way.

It was still hard for her to believe that she and Beth had finally met, it was a little like being in a dream that had felt so real, the kind of dream where you feel like nothing is amiss from your real life, and when you finally wake up you can’t figure out what it was that made it feel so real. That was how Sam felt as she drove, like everything around her had settled into that realistic dreamscape. She could see Beth’s truck in her rear view mirror, and if she hadn’t known for a fact it was Beth she might have thought that whole lunch was her imagination. Beth was just too good to be true.

When she finally pulled into the parking lot of Jess’ apartment her hands had begun to shake a little and doubt had started creeping in. She wasn’t sure where it came from but a little voice in the back of her mind was telling her that she had to be wrong about Beth, that they would only be friends and that was it, because after that last relationship who would want damaged goods? She did her best to shove those thoughts down and got out of her car, leaning against the trunk as she waited for Beth to leave her truck.

“It was quiet without you, you know” Beth’s voice startled her out of her own thoughts and she smiled when she saw her.

“I thought exactly the same thing, you sure can talk.”

“As if you hadn’t figured that out already by just how much I text you”

“You say that, but Chris sometimes texts me just as much and he doesn’t talk anywhere near as much as you do”

“Yeah, but he’s known you for years, he’s used to you and your voice, I’m not, and frankly, I can’t get enough of it.”

“Oh shut up” Sam rolled her eyes, but it didn’t manage to force her blush away.

“Whatever you say Puddin. Come on, let’s get my interrogation over with.” With a smile Sam took her hand and led her into the building.

-

Jess’ apartment was clean and seemingly empty when Sam and Beth walked through the front door, which confused Sam endlessly, since Jess had said she’d be home all day.

“Hey, why don’t you make yourself comfortable while I go track her down. For all I know her boyfriend’s over” She pointed Beth towards the couch before walking off down the hall. The apartment was totally silent, aside from her own footsteps. When she got back to Jess’ room she knocked lightly and waited a moment before opening the door a crack.

What Sam found inside was just a pile of blankets with one blonde braid peeking out from underneath the covers. Sam walked over and gently pulled the covers back from Jess’ head and smiled, shaking her lightly.

“Jessicaaaa, time to wake up” Jess grumbled and pulled a pillow over her head.

“Go’way Sam, I’m sleepin”

“But Beth is here Jessie, didn’t you want to meet her?” Sam nudged her shoulder lightly “You don’t have to get dressed, just get up, this is your house she can’t get mad at you for being comfy.”

“I did wanna meet her… Is she as cute as you thought she’d be?” Jess moved the pillow from over her eyes and looked up at Sam, her eyes were heavy lidded and she had that little residue of black mascara in the crease under her eyes, but she managed to give Sam a goofy, if sleepy, smile.

“She’s way cuter than I thought she’d be, and she’s really, really nice”

“See, I told you not to worry about it Sam” She reached up and patted Sam’s cheek lightly “Alright, where’s my bra, I’ll come out and meet her”

“Ooh, I’m sure she’ll feel honoured that you put your bra on for her” Sam teased, but chucked a bra from Jess’ dresser at her.

“Yeah, she better!” Jess grinned and rubbed her eyes “Alright, you go back out to her, I’ll be out in a minute, I gotta put on pants too”

“You’re a real gem, you know that, right Jess?”

“I’m one of a kind, at least that’s what Matt says”

“Matt is definitely right.”

It was another five minutes before Jess came out to the living room. She’d managed to locate a pair of jeans, and had rubbed the sleep and makeup residue from her eyes.

“Hi Beth! Sorry about that, I was up late last night doing course work and was taking a nap, I’m Jessica, Sam’s mom friend.” Jess, even within five minutes of waking up was completely radiant, she had a very Elle Woods vibe, completely adorable, but absolutely smarter than you and she definitely knows it.

“It’s no problem, your apartment is really nice, by the way” Beth’s smile was cordial, but Sam noticed the look in her eyes was nervous, and she knew Jess noticed too.

“Thanks, it’s not much, but it’s home. Do you want anything? A drink, a snack, anything?” Jess reached out and patted Beth’s shoulder lightly.

“No, I’m alright, thanks though.”

“Alright, let’s cut to the chase then, why don’t you come sit down while we talk huh?” Jess smiled, gesturing toward the couch. Beth moved over to the couch slowly, a smile on her lips and discomfort written all over her body language.

“So, Sam mentioned that you guys met because you drunk texted her, do you do that a lot? Just drunk text random numbers?” Jess had gotten businesslike very fast, which Sam couldn’t help but find hilarious considering Jess’ current state of dress in comparison to the attitude, sitting on the couch wearing fluffy hot pink slippers and a nightgown with TinkerBell on the front.

“Uh no, actually, Sam forgot to erase her phone number out of a text book I bought second hand from the campus store, and I had already been curious about it, and then I got a little too drunk while I was out with my brother and some friends. I’m glad I ended up texting the number though, because Sam is amazing.” Beth glanced up at her as she said that and grinned.

“I’m very aware that she’s amazing, she is my best friend after all,” Jess settled back into the couch a bit and crossed her legs at the knee “So, I don’t mean to sound like the gross unfeminist dad in a shitty romcom, but what are your intentions with Sam?”

“Right now, I’d like to get to know her in person, we’ve been talking a lot via text and I want to get to know her better outside of a screen, and I mean, she is pretty damn cute, so I might not mind pursuing her romantically.” Beth looked up and winked with that, her hands fidgeting in her lap, clearly nervous about what Jess’ response to that would be.

“Getting to know her is fine, and so is pursuing romance, but if I ever hear of you hurting Sam I will send Chris after you so fast.” Jess’ words had a tinge of humour in them, but Sam knew that it was mostly serious, she also knew for a fact that if anything happened it’d be Matt being dispatched, because Chris would already be gone of his own volition.

“I have absolutely no intention of hurting her whatsoever. I think the world of her already and I would be more mad at myself than you or Chris could ever be if I did something to really hurt her.”

“That is the correct answer.” Jess smiled and stretched “I’m glad we had this talk Beth, I hope I’ll be seeing you around often. I hope you understand I’m trying to protect Sam, I have nothing against you personally.”

“Oh no, I totally understand, Sammy’s told me the gist of her last relationship and I promise you I’m nothing like that.”

“Sammy huh?” Jess glanced up at Sam, an eyebrow raised, completely dropping her Serious Lady persona “I didn’t know you liked that nickname.” Jess’ smile was lopsided and suggestive, the eyebrow still raised in a look that was part surprise and part amusement at the amount of familiarity the two had built up so quickly. Sam just shrugged and smiled a little, flicking her eyes away from Jess.

“Nobody ever really called me Sammy until Beth started it. I’ve always been one of the boys, you know that Jess, Sam helps them forget that I’m a girl” the joke rolled off her tongue, not quite defensive, but obviously a little uncomfortable “I mean you’ve heard how often Chris calls me Bro, it’s just how it goes.” Beth glanced up as she finished, her eyebrows pulled together.

“Do you not like being called Sammy? Cause I can stop if it bothers you” Beth’s lip was clenched firmly between her teeth, a look of guilt all over her face.

“You don’t need to stop calling me Sammy, I like Sammy, I promise.” Sam smiled and reached out to pat Beth’s shoulder lightly in reassurance. When she pulled her hand away she looked up to see Jess watching them with a fond look on her face that Sam couldn’t identify.

“So, what’s the plan for the weekend, huh Sam? You mentioned you might be going to Beth’s for the weekend, is that still on?” Jess hadn’t quite gone back to Business Mode but she had turned the conversation back to a slightly more serious subject.

“Um, from what we talked about at lunch, I’ll probably at least go meet her siblings, and see where it goes, but I’ll make sure you call you if I decide to stay over, okay Jess?”

“That is an acceptable answer, call me the second you decide though, and text me before bed if you stay, okay?”

“I will, I promise Jess” Sam smiled and leaned over to lightly tug on one of Jess’ braids “And hey, if I do stay over, call Matt, I’m sure he’ll be happy I’m out of the house for the night” Sam winked and smiled. When she glanced back over at Beth she had her phone out and she was frowning a bit.

(4:23) **So are you bringing her home or what? I’ve been tidying all day and I wanna know if I need to put clean sheets in the guest room**

(4:24) _Put them in just in case, she’s coming over to meet you and Josh after we’re done at her friend’s house, and she’ll decide then_

(4:25) **Are you sure about this Beth? I mean you’ve only been talking a little while, she doesn’t have to come to stay immediately**

(4:26) _Trust me Han, I’m sure, I want her to get to know you guys, plus all the stuff that’s been going on with the whole creepy messages thing, I want to know that she’s safe_

(4:27) **If you’re sure then she’s welcome, I’ll make sure Josh is home for 6 so we can have supper together**

(4:28) _Thanks Hannah <3_

(4:29) **I know, I’m the best**

(4:30) _That you are, we’ll be at the house by around 5ish_

(4:31) **Alright, see you then**

(4:32) _Love you Hannah_

(4:33) **Yeah yeah, love you too**

****

“Everything okay Beth?” Beth’s head whipped up when Sam spoke, having blocked out the conversation as she had been texting Hannah.

“Yeah, Hannah was just interrogating me about when we’re going to get to the house since it’s a bit of a drive, that’s all.” Beth smiled and stood, offering her hand to Jess “It was really nice meeting you, but if my sister doesn’t get to meet Sam asap she’ll have my head.” Jess laughed and shook Beth’s hand.

“Well, I better not keep you then” She smiled and twisted the end of her braid lightly between her fingers “Just make sure Sam calls me if she decides to stay.”

“Will do Jess, I’ll make sure she does.” Beth smiled and went to pull her boots back on, Sam followed and picked a backpack up off the floor by the door.

“So, to the Dragon’s Den?” Sam asked and smiled.

“She’s not normally as bad as you think she is. But in this instance, yes, into the Dragon’s Den” Beth smiled and took Sam’s hand and gave it a squeeze, before walking outside with her.


	4. The Weekend: Who Knew Beth was a Cuddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Beth get to spend the weekend getting to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has taken so long, but you know what, this chapter is almost thirty pages long, and it's over 16000 words, so I hope that makes up for such a long wait!

Beth had been right when she said the drive was long, Sam sat shotgun in Beth’s truck and they’d already been driving for forty-five minutes and they still didn’t seem close to the end of it, and Sam’s legs were starting to feel cramped.

 “I hate to be that guy, but how much longer until we get to your place?” Sam glanced to her left at Beth, who was staring out at the road with purpose, at Sam’s question her eyes flicked down at the dashboard clock, and then turned to face Sam slightly, keeping most of her focus on the road.

 “We’re still about fifteen minutes out, I’m sorry it’s such an unexpectedly long drive” Beth paused and smiled a bit “It’s a nightmare to get into class some mornings, but it’s forty-five to the university as opposed to an hour, Hannah hates it, but she also refuses to live in an apartment, and especially refuses to live alone” Sam laughed and shook her head, nervously fiddling with a loose thread on her skirt.

 “Your sister sure is something, huh?”

 “She’s definitely one of a kind to be honest, and sometimes not in a good way.” Beth laughed and rolled her shoulders back “How do you feel about meeting them? I mean, I was pretty nervous to meet Jess, but like, I know Matt so I didn’t think she could be too bad, and she wasn’t, but you don’t really know Hannah or Josh…”

 “I’m more nervous about Hannah than Josh honestly, I mean they both texted me to interrogate, but Josh did it with humor but Hannah was all about getting straight to the point I guess”

 “Yeah, Hannah’s like that, honestly if we didn’t look so similar you’d never know we were related, we’re just so different.”

 “I’m guessing you have a more fun relationship with Josh, huh?” Sam smiled, watching Beth as she drove.

 "Yeah, we go out drinking together and go out for like coffee and to arcades and stuff, but Hannah really keeps the house together, she even put together like a weekly chore chart so she wasn’t the only one doing the work.”

 “Oh she’s smart! There’s a chance I may be moving into Jess’ if things with that number keep going on, so I might have to take that idea and work it out for us and Matt when he’s over”

 “She’ll like you more if you compliment her organization, trust me”

 “I’ll keep that in mind” She watched as Beth smiled and shook her head before reaching out and taking Sam’s hand lightly.

 “They’ll like you, I promise, they just want to know you before anything happens, that’s all”

 “No, I totally get it, I felt the same way when Matt and Jess first started dating, I got very motherly and made him go out for dinner with Jess and I so I could get to know him.” Sam squeezed Beth’s hand lightly, trying to stay as calm as possible. She had never been good at the whole ‘meet the family’ thing when it came to new relationships, whether they were dating or not. Sam considered herself to be a relatively outgoing person, but she had never been good at first impressions, she was often too sarcastic too soon, and most people did not like that at all.

 (5:07) _How was your outing?_

(5:08) **It’s still currently happening actually**

(5:09) _Are you serious right now Sam?_

(5:10) **Uh yes??? I literally told you already that I would possibly be staying over??? Look back in our texts???**

(5:11) _Okay first, that many question marks in one go is rude, and second of all, when?_

(5:12) **Okay like scroll up to like Wednesday(??) cause I told you about it**

(5:16) _Shit, u right fam_

(5:17) **Idiot**

(5:18) _Text me if you need me to come pick you up tho, otherwise text me before you go to bed_

(5:19) **Jess asked me to do the same thing, I will you giant dweeb**

(5:20) _Good, see that you do._

“What was all that furious texting about puddin?” When Sam looked up from her phone Beth was looking at her as much as her driving would allow “You look…puzzled I guess, everything alright?” Sam smiled and nodded, putting her phone back into the pocket of her jacket.

 “Yeah, everything’s fine, it was just Chris Mommy-ing in my general direction, that’s all.”

 “I appreciate that mommy-ing is apparently a verb.” Beth’s laugh was a little goofy, the kind that sort of huffed out through the nose and mouth at the same time.

 “It’s basically the definition of half of what Chris does in his life honestly.” Sam smiled at her and gave her hand another squeeze.

 “I think Chris and Mike would get along swimmingly.” Beth smiled and cut a glance at Sam before putting her eyes back to the road, a grin sliding along her lips. “Oh thank god, we’re just about here, I swear this fucking drive gets longer every day” When Sam looked up she just stared for a moment. The house in front of them wasn’t really big by any means, but it was very pretty, a ranch style house with crisp white siding and lots of large windows everywhere.

 “Okay like, I know I say this a lot, but I keep forgetting just how rich you are, this house is gorgeous, what the fuck?” Beth laughed from deep in her stomach as she parked the truck in the driveway behind a cute powder blue MINI.

 “It’s too big if I’m honest. There’s like five bedrooms, and only three of them get used. Mom and Dad sometimes stay in one of the guest rooms,” She made finger quotes around the word ‘guest’ as she spoke “But otherwise they never get used. But Hannah fell in love with the house, so my parents figured it’d work for while we were in school and they were traveling or Dad’s work.” Beth rolled her eyes and smiled as she hopped out of the truck “Come on, let’s got inside and you can compliment the house to Hannah.” Sam picked her backpack up from off the floor of the truck and was about to push her door open when it opened on its own, and there stood Beth, grinning crookedly and offering Sam her hand. “I know it can be hard for short people to get out of my truck, so come on” Beth grinned wider and winked, taking Sam by the waist as she stood with her feet on the footboard, and pulled her down.

 “Okay, that was possibly more dangerous than me getting down on my own!” Sam couldn’t make herself sound scolding, she was laughing too hard along with Beth. She knew Beth was definitely laughing at the shock on her face, but it was very difficult not to laugh along with her when she got like that.

 “Oh my god Sammy! Your face was priceless!” Beth kept laughing breathlessly as Sam shook her head, still giggling, and shut the door to the truck.

 “Would you two stop flirting and come inside?” The voice from the doorway was jarringly similar to Beth’s and Sam did a surprised double take. Standing in the front doorway was obviously Hannah, she couldn’t have been anyone else, if she’d had shorter hair and no glasses, Sam would never have been able to tell the two apart.

 “We better go before I get in trouble with your sister” Sam grimaced and immediately started laughing again as Beth did.

 “Sounds like a good plan sweetling, I’ll get in just as much trouble as you will, come on!” Beth grinned and grabbed her hand, leading her inside the house.

 -

Sam was once again awed by just how pretty the house was. The entryway of the house was crisp and clean, all light wood and white walls, shoes tucked into a white wood rack and not a coat to be seen anywhere. Sam’s mom had always kept their house very clean growing up, but never had it been as obsessively put together as this entryway was. She glanced up at Beth, eyebrows raised, and Beth smiled.

 “Hannah goes overboard on cleaning when someone new comes over” the whisper held a barely hidden laugh, and Beth’s grin was wide “She’s always been a nervous cleaner.” Sam nodded a little and shrugged off her jacket. “Why don’t you go on into the living room and I’ll hide your coat away so Hannah doesn’t have a fit.” Beth smiled and helped Sam out of her jacket before shooing her out of the entry.

Sam made sure she toed off her boots and left them neatly together next to the shoe rack before walking slowly into the living room. Again, the room was large with pale walls and light wood, but it felt cozy in the living room, the couch in front of the fireplace was large and squishy, and there were paintings and photos all over the walls and the mantle. Sam walked in and looked closer at some of the photos, many were candid shots, a photo of Beth with her arms thrown around Hannah and, seemingly, Josh’s necks, all three grinning wide, next to that was a photo of Hannah, looking very intense during what, Sam assumed, was a tennis match.

As she moved further into the room she felt slightly less intimidated, especially as she looked at the photos, silly group shots of the three siblings and two other people, a tall dark haired guy with his arm around the waist of a smaller Asian girl, she assumed the guy was Mike. The whole group was dressed formally, except Josh who wore a plain t-shirt and jeans. Sam pulled the frame down to get a better look at it and smiled knowing it was clearly a prom photo, somehow unbelievably the dress Beth wore actually vaguely matched the dress Sam had worn to her own, a dark pink, floor length gown with a beaded belt at her waist, Sam’s dress had been lighter and somewhat heavier on the sparkles but had been the same A-line style with a similar halter neckline. She put the photo back on the mantle and went to sit down on the couch. When she sat, she rubbed her hands on her tights, her palms suddenly sweaty, her knee bouncing while she waited for someone to come in, hoping it’d be Beth.

Sam’s hope was not realized as Hannah walked into the room. She was tall like Beth, but her hair was longer, hanging in waves to her shoulders where Beth’s was straight and cropped to her chin, she was a little thinner too, with less cording of muscle on her arms and legs.

“So, you’re Sam, huh?” It was phrased as a question, but wasn’t really meant to be a one.

“Uh yeah, I am. I told you I wasn’t some creepy old dude” Sam smiled a little awkwardly, trying to hide just how nervous she felt.

“Well, the fact that you have proven that is definitely a plus.” Hannah moved towards her and sat down opposite Sam in an armchair adjacent to the couch. Just as she got settled Beth came practically bouncing into the room.

“Hey Puddin, I put your jacket up in the guest room Hannah made up” Beth ground to a halt when she saw the look on Hannah’s face; her eyebrows had drawn up in surprise and she looked like she was just barely holding back laughter.

“Well, you can really tell you’ve gotten attached” Hannah was smiling as she shook her head “‘Puddin’? Really Beth? Was that the best you could come up with?” the little snort of laughter that escaped her surprised Sam, Hannah looked too Type-A to snort when she laughed.

“Oh trust me, it’s not the only one she’s given me” Sam looked fondly up at Beth, smiling brightly “There is a multitude of other nicknames, all using some form of sweets reference” Beth sat next to her on the couch, grinning crookedly and shrugging “My personal favourite is Sweetling.”

“I knew you liked at least one of those!” Beth smiled and leaned back on the couch “Anyway, have you done your interrogation yet Han?”

“Nope, not yet” Hannah smiled and shook her head “I was getting to that when you came bounding in here like a little bunny rabbit.” Beth rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her twin before Hannah turned to face Sam. “So, now that I’ve finally got solid proof you aren’t some creepy old dude, tell me about yourself. What are you majoring in? Do you have a job? Where’s your family from? Do you have your own apartment or are you living on campus?” Hannah’s questions came out in such a rush that it made Sam’s head spin.

“One question at a time Han, it’s not a job interview, you’re getting to know my friend” Beth’s voice was scolding, but she had a wide grin on her lips and a sparkle in her eyes “Go ahead Sammy, answer her before she thinks of any more questions.”

“Okay, well, I’m doing a Bachelor of Science, and I’m mainly doing biology courses, but I haven’t declared a major yet because I haven’t decided between marine and microbiology, I have a job, and work most evenings after school at Starbucks, I’m from a tiny little town near Dartmouth in Nova Scotia, and I have an apartment of my own, but I’m not currently staying there due to circumstances Beth has told me she’s mentioned to you.” The whole time she spoke Sam had been picking at the pills that had formed on her skirt from all of its wear.

“Yeah, Beth did mention something about a crazy ex, I’m sorry about that” Hannah softened a bit and offered Sam a little smile. “So, why are you going to university out here instead of out East? I know there are great schools in Halifax, like Dalhousie and Saint Mary’s, why not go there?” Hannah’s question turned from an interrogation to genuine curiosity.

“My best friend’s dad is army, they got posted to Nova Scotia right before Chris started school, and they decided to stay put in one place while he did public school even though there was a bunch of attempts to post them, half-way through last year they got the posting notice that they’d be moved out here to Calgary after Chris graduated, and I decided to tag along” Sam smiled and shrugged “We’d been friends since we were like five years old, and we couldn’t imagine living the whole country apart from each other.” She watched Hannah nod in appreciation of the answer, and glanced over her shoulder at Beth, who was still smiling, it was no longer a grin, but softer, more affectionate.

“Why didn’t I get to meet Chris while we were at Jess’ place?” Beth asked curiously “Clearly he’s really important to you, where was he at?” Sam smiled and laughed.

“I’d told him about the meeting last week and it slipped his mind, and by the time I reminded him he was already booked into the Friday evening shift I usually take and couldn’t get out of it” Sam shrugged one shoulder and laughed a bit “You’ll meet him soon, you’ll like him, trust me.”

“Why do I have a feeling it’s because we have the same caliber of humour?” Beth’s eyebrow rose and so did one corner of her mouth in that crooked smile that was both endearing and a little scary.

“Because that is exactly the reason why.” Sam’s answer was simple and she couldn’t help returning the smile.

“I have a feeling you share my sister’s humour about as much as I do” Hannah’s interjection was unexpected, but Sam laughed and nodded nonetheless.

“Your sister has texted me knock knock jokes at like seven in the morning, so while sometimes I appreciate it, there’s definitely a time and place.” Sam smiled and patted Beth’s knee lightly when she saw the pout on her lips, and was surprised to hear Hannah’s snort of laughter at the comment.

“I’ve gotten those too, and her room is across the hall from mine, it’s how she wakes me up on the weekends” Hannah smiled knowingly “As funny as some of them can get, eight in the morning is not a good time for crappy jokes.”

“It’s always a good time for knock knock jokes!” Beth protested, sitting straighter on the couch, her arms crossed over her chest in indignation “And they’re not crappy!” Sam and Hannah both just looked at her for a moment before they both burst out in laughter, Hannah slumping against the back of her chair, and Sam leaning into Beth, laughing loudly as she wrapped an arm around her.

“They’re a little crappy Beth, but I think they’re funny anyway” Sam smiled, still giggling, and patted Beth’s knee lightly “Don’t worry, I won’t tell you to stop sending them to me.” Sam glanced over at Hannah, who let out a little snort of laughter.

“Good, you can have the crappy jokes Sam, I’ve heard some of them way too many times” Hannah smiled and straightened back up, pushing her glasses back up her nose. “Now that the interrogation is out of the way, can I get you anything? Tea, coffee, a hot chocolate?” Hannah smiled and stood from her chair.

“Yeah babe, you can get me a coffee” Beth grinned, leaning over Sam to give her answer to her sister. 

“I was not asking _you_ Bethany, I was asking our _guest_ , if you want something you can get it yourself.” Hannah rolled her eyes and put her hand on Beth’s forehead, pushing her back with affectionate force. “Really though, do you want anything Sam?”

“No, I’m good, thank you though.” Sam smiled, laughing when she looked over to Beth, who had sprawled herself over the arm of the couch. “You okay Beth?”

“I’m dead.” Beth’s arms were thrown over her head, her fingers sweeping the ground.

“How did you die Beth?” Sam could barely hold in her laughter.

“My big mean sister, who has a complex cause she’s five minutes younger than me, pushed me so hard she broke my neck when I hit the arm!” Beth was also clearly trying not to laugh, her stomach shaking in quiet giggles.

“Oh, well I guess if you’re dead I’ll have to call Jess to come pick me up” Sam smiled as Beth shot back up into a sitting position.

“I’m alive! It’s a fucking miracle!” Beth had burst into laughter by now, her shoulders shaking, and Sam laughed right along with her.

“You are literally the biggest goddamned nerd ever” Sam slapped her arm lightly as Beth fell arse over tea kettle off the couch in her laughter. “You’re lucky I like you.” Beth grinned up at her from the floor still laughing as she fixed her beanie and pushed her bangs out of her face.

“You’ve certainly got that right Sammy!” Beth grinned and picked herself up off the floor and stretched her arms back behind her head “Want the grand tour of the house?” she offered her hand to Sam “There’s a whole lot to see.” Sam smiled and nodded, standing up and taking Beth’s hand.

“That sounds like fun to me, let’s go” Beth smiled at her answer and led her from the room and out to the kitchen. It was nicely sized and had brand new appliances on every counter, Sam was baffled by it. On her counter at home she had a toaster, a coffee pot and a microwave, and that was all she had other than her stove and fridge. “I’m so shocked that this is your actual house, like this feels like such a grownup person house and not somewhere three siblings in college would live.” She glanced over to Beth who was giggling a little.

“If I’m honest, I feel exactly the same way about it. I love this house, but I feel like I should be like a real adult, you know like married with a job and shit to be living in this house.” She walked over to Sam and draped and arm around her shoulders “Come on, let’s go upstairs and I’ll show you the bedrooms.” Beth grinned and led her out of the kitchen and towards the foyer where the staircase was.

Upstairs there were five well sized rooms, they ducked into the guest bedrooms first, each was plainly furnished with light wood furniture and pastel walls, each had a queen sized bed, a bedside table a dresser and a mirror, the one Sam would be staying in, if she decided to stay, had fresh sheets and a thick quilt on the bed, and her coat and backpack had been put on the dresser. The other three rooms belonged to the siblings in the house; Hannah’s bedroom was all dark woods and pale pinks, a four poster bed with a canopy sat in the middle of the room with a wardrobe to it’s side and a vanity table in front of it. Josh’s room was plainer with blue walls and grey finished furniture, the walls were littered with posters for classic horror films like _Friday the 13 th _and _The Blair Witch Project_ , and on the dresser, Sam noticed, was an assortment of prescription pill bottles which she decided would be rude to ask about. Beth’s room was what surprised her. The walls were a pale dove grey and it was filled with white wood furniture, in the center of the room was a bed that matched her twins with a pale blue canopy in place of the pink in Hannah’s room, adjacent to the bed was a floor to ceiling bookshelf that was absolutely packed with an assortment of fiction, non-fiction and university textbooks.

“This really is quite the house” Sam said in wonder as she walked into Beth’s room, flopping into her desk chair unceremoniously as Beth let herself collapse on the bed.

“You’ll have to give me a tour of your apartment if you decide to start living there again.” Beth smiled over at her from where she was curled up by her pillows.

“Oh trust me, it will not measure up to this place, it’s got three total rooms, my bedroom, the bathroom, and the living room-slash-kitchen, which according to my super is _technically_ separate rooms, but they’re only separated by a half wall so they aren’t really.” Sam made a face over at Beth, fiddling with something on her desk. “My little apartment might not live up to expectations.”

“Thanks for the warning Sammy, but I think I can take it” Beth smiled and uncurled herself and flopped herself forward onto her stomach, cupping her own chin in her hands “That doesn’t make me wanna see it any less, it’s your space and I want to see how you decorate and stuff.” The grin on her face made Sam reconsider letting her over.

“If I start living there again I will, but I think I’ll be apartment hunting soon, because of the whole stalker business.” Sam forced a little smile onto her lips and picked at a new hole in the thigh of her leggings.

“Well if you do find a new place I’ll help you move in, otherwise you’re welcome to stay in our guest room,” Beth grinned over at her “You really hit it off with Hannah, so I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if we talked to her together, and Josh really doesn’t care.”

“We’ll see Beth, I’ll shop around first, and we’ll see what happens, I’ll probably stay with Jess until I find a new place, or she gets sick of me.” Sam smiled ruefully and stretched a bit.

“Come on, I’ll show you where the bathroom up here is, and then we can go down and order some pizza and watch a movie before you decide whether you’re staying the night or not!” Beth hopped up from her bed and grinned, once again offering her hand to Sam, lightening the somewhat tense mood that had permeated the room, and once it was taken, led her back out from her room.

-

The rest of the evening passed in relative calm. Beth ordered an extra large pizza and garlic fingers for the four of them, and when it arrived plated it for herself and Sam and Hannah and left a plate out for when Josh got in. By the time Josh got home the twins and Sam were curled up in the living room watching reruns of the American _Office_ and eating in comfortable silence. Josh gave Sam a cursory glance and asked a few questions about what she was doing at school, and where she was from, before settling in with the group with a plate of only garlic fingers in his lap.

The time flew by so quickly by the time Sam thought to check her watch it was well past eleven and she had started to yawn more often than she took normal breaths, and decided to stay the night because she was simply exhausted. When she said as much she watched Beth and Hannah grin almost identically, Sam realized it was almost as if their crooked grins were mirrored, with Beth’s lips curled further up on the left, while Hannah’s curled to the right.

“I’ll walk you up so you don’t get lost” Beth stood and offered Sam her hand, leading her once again up the stairs to the guest room. 

“Thanks for letting me stay the night Beth” Sam smiled and gave her hand a light squeeze “I know you already said it was okay, but it’s really nice, especially since Hannah and Josh don’t really know me, it must be weird for them, having a complete stranger in their house.” 

“Neither of them mind, trust me, in fact Hannah loves you already, she told me as much when you went to get another slice of pizza, I knew she’d like you, the two of you are too similar to not be friends.” Beth smiled and patted her shoulder lightly “Anyway, you remember where the bathroom is and my room is, I’m  just across the hall if you need anything.” Sam nodded and smiled back.

“Thanks Beth” She grinned wider and stood up slightly on her toes and lightly kissed Beth on the cheek. “Night Beth.” Beth stood there stunned for a moment before she nodded, smiling slowly. 

“Yeah, goodnight Sammy” she leaned down and kissed the top of Sam’s head lightly before walking back across the hall and opened the door to her room “See you in the morning Sweetling.” And with that Beth closed her door behind her to get ready for bed. 

Sam smiled to herself as she walked into the guest room to change into pajamas. It felt to her like forever since she’d really felt safe somewhere, and she reveled in having that feeling in the Washingtons’ house. She walked slowly into the room, taking in the surroundings all over again before pulling her nightgown out of her backpack to change.

As she settled into the large bed a few minutes later, her phone and a book in her hands and her reading glasses on her forehead, she texted Jess to let her know she was staying the night, and was headed to bed. They chatted back and forth for a bit about their evenings before Sam put her phone on to charge and curled up to read her book. She only made it a few pages passed where she’d been before she fell asleep, glasses still on her face, her book in her lap, and a smile on her lips.

-

Upon waking the first thing Sam noticed was that her glasses had been set on the bedside table next to her on top of the book she’d been reading, the arms folded but their case out of sight. The second thing she noticed was a warm weight behind her on the bed and an arm draped loosely around her waist. She rubbed at her eyes and rolled onto her back, turning her head to see who was there. Next to her on the bed was Beth, her hair messy and splayed out on the pillow, face relaxed and jaw slack, snoring very quietly. Sam sat up and gently shook Beth’s shoulder, confused as to why and when she’d crawled into bed with her. 

Beth stirred and stretched, one eye sliding open slowly before she rubbed at them. It took Sam a moment before she could even find the words to ask Beth what she was doing there because she’d been mesmerized by just how sweet she’d looked. 

“When did you crawl in here Beth?” Sam shifting onto her side to look at Beth, her eyebrow raised slightly. 

“Sorry… I had a bad dream last night and Hannah’s door was locked so I came in here… I didn’t mean to like overstep any boundaries or anything” Beth had avoided looking at her as she spoke, choosing instead to speak to the comforter she was picking at. 

“I’m not mad Beth, I was just curious that’s all” Sam gave her a little smile and ran her fingers gently through Beth’s hair. “Was it that dream you told me about before? About the uh, the Wendigo?” she kept petting Beth’s hair, convinced she mispronounced it.

“Yeah actually…” Beth closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing a hand over her face “That dream really fucks me up, usually I’ll stay up for awhile and do whatever to calm down, but the one last night was really bad, so like I said I was about to just crawl in with Hannah, but her door was locked, so I came in here.” After a long pause, Beth opened her eyes and looked up at Sam through her eyelashes “I really am sorry if I scared you or anything, I didn’t mean to.”

“Nah it’s fine, for a second I forgot I was here and not at Jess’s. She’s only got one room and her couch isn’t the greatest to sleep on, so we’ve been sharing her bed” Sam paused, laughing a bit “Her boyfriend, Matt, you know him, has been getting at me, teasingly mind you about ‘stealing his girl’” She smiled, stretching a bit “He knows if Jess wasn’t straight she’d have left him for me awhile ago.” She grinned as Beth broke out laughing.

“Damn Sammy, stone cold” Beth kept giggling, grinning crookedly “I guess I’m glad that Jess isn’t into girls.” The grin on Beth’s face softened a bit, curling back up next to Sam, leaning her head on her side. “I mean Jess is gorgeous, I’d never have a chance if she was gay.” Sam laughed and shook her head.

“She certainly is beautiful, however, she isn’t really my type” Sam reached down, gently twirling a strand of Beth’s hair around her finger “I told you, I like girls who are taller than me, and somehow by magic Jess is shorter than me.” She laughed to herself a bit and stretched “I mean I don’t know if you noticed, but I lost about two inches when I took my boots off yesterday” Sam smiled as she watched Beth giggle. 

“I mean I didn’t wanna say anything but…” Beth ginned at her “You’re definitely a little on the small side.” 

“Hey, that just means I’m easy to cuddle so there” Sam grinned and stuck her tongue out at her, Beth smiled back and wrapped her arm back around Sam’s waist, nuzzling her face into her side. 

“You definitely are great to cuddle” Sam smiled and wiggled away a little bit, tugging lightly on Beth’s hair. 

“Oh shut up” Sam groaned as Beth wrapped her arms tighter around her “Let go of me, you big dork” she kept wiggling, placing a hand on Beth’s forehead, pushing on her lightly, laughing. 

“Never!” Beth hugged her tighter, grinning up at her. 

“Beeeeth stop it! If you squeeze me any tighter I’ll pee!” Sam kept laughing, still playfully trying to push her off. Beth stopped resisting, laughing raucously, and let Sam push her off.

“Don’t pee on me Sammy!” Beth rolled onto her back, laughing loudly, arms wrapped around her stomach holding onto her sides. 

“Oh my god Beth” Sam shook her head, giggling, and stood from the bed “Come on you dweeb, I need a coffee and you need to show me how the thing works.” She smiled and grabbed Beth, who was still laughing uproariously, by the wrist and tugged her out of the bed with enough force that she slid off the mattress and onto the floor.

“How are we gonna explain me being in your bed Sammy” Beth had sobered a bit upon hitting the floor, but was still giggling quietly to herself “I mean she’ll think we were doing the do” Sam rolled her eyes and snorted.

“Why don’t you just rebut about why her door was locked” Sam smiled and went over to her bag, pulling out some leggings and a sweatshirt. “Now get out so I can get dressed.” when she glanced back over at Beth she was still sitting on the floor, grinning up at her “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you’ve got a cute little butt Sammy” Beth grinned wider as Sam put her hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised at her in question, Beth looked down, pretending to look bashful “I can maybe see up your nightgown from this angle.” When she looked back up at Sam she had a mischievous grin on her face.

“Oh my god Beth!” Sam sighed heavily and shook her head, blushing bright red from her neck to the tips of her ears “Okay I’m just gonna go get dressed in the bathroom since there’s a perv on my floor.” She rolled her eyes at Beth, grinning despite herself, and walked past her out of the room, Beth’s loud laughter following her down the hall. 

When Sam came back to the guest room Beth was gone, but the bed was made and she could still smell Beth’s laundry soap lingering in the room. She smiled to herself and went to put her reading glasses back in their case, and pull on some socks before she went downstairs. 

Before she’d even opened the door she could smell coffee brewing, and followed the scent downstairs to the kitchen, where Beth already was. 

“I remembered you mentioning that you can’t function without coffee, so I made sure to pick some up” Beth smiled from where she sat up on the kitchen island “We don’t usually have it in the house unless there’s company,” Beth paused for a second, looking uncertain before Sam noticed a look of resolve in her eyes “Josh loves it, but he can’t have it cause the caffeine conflicts with his meds and shit, so drink as much as you want, it’s just us having it, Hannah’s a tea person.” Beth smiled at her, already cradling a mug of steaming coffee in her hands. Sam nodded and poured a mug for herself.

“Thanks, that’s really thoughtful.” She added some milk and sugar before going to sit on a stool at the island “Is your brother okay? I don’t want to like intrude or anything, so you don’t need to tell me...”

“To put it simply he’s got some pretty severe mental health issues, but he’s perfectly fine otherwise, he takes some medication to help regulate it, and lives pretty normally, he has periods where he gets a little fucked up on his meds or not, but he’s totally fine.” Beth avoided Sam’s eyes as she spoke, watching the steam curl out of her coffee mug. “If that bothers you I can uh take you home” the offer was mumbled into her coffee and Sam almost didn’t catch it. 

“Why would it bother me? Some people get the short end of the stick when it comes to mental health, it doesn’t bother me. I mean hell, even I’m a little fucked” Sam smiled and fished a bottle out of her sweater pocket “I’ve got really bad seasonal depression, what matters is that _he’s_ okay and you guys can give him the right support.” She reached out to Beth and gently took her hand “Your brother being mentally ill isn’t a deal breaker, so don’t worry about it, I know I’m safe with you.” She smiled brightly and took a sip of her coffee and downed her pills with it. When she looked back Beth was looking at her with a mesmerized expression on her face. “What? Do I have a coffee mustache or something?” Sam self-consciously wiped at her upper lip with her sweater sleeve.

“No, no, it’s just that I’m a little surprised I guess, when people find out Josh is mentally ill they take off cause they can’t handle that sometimes his brain needs to take full priority for both Hannah and myself, and him too, whether it be his own partners, or friends or even girls I’ve brought home, or guys Hannah’s gone out with, it’s like they can’t handle not always being first, or they don’t like getting a bit of a silent treatment for the sake of Josh’s health. I dunno, they get a tour of the house and notice that Josh has a bunch of prescription bottles, and they just kind of fuck off.” Throughout this Beth had been watching Sam’s face, looking for any signs of dishonesty or upset. 

“Nah, it’s fine. As long as he’s okay I don’t care, I’d rather know that he’s being taken care of properly than what’s going on in his brain, like I said, some people just get the short end of the stick.” Sam had barely finished her sentence and Beth was practically in her lap, kissing her gently, cupping her cheeks in her hands. When she pulled back Sam blinked at her, surprised by the suddenness of the kiss, but smiled nonetheless “What was that for?” she reached out tentatively and cupped her cheek lightly. 

“You’re just unbelievable…” Beth smiled, her cheeks bright pink as she leaned into Sam’s hand “I mean that in a good way, just so you know.” Sam smiled back, laughing a little as her stomach grumbled loudly. “Breakfast?” the question seemed oddly out of place after the previous conversation, but Sam nodded, smiling, and hopped off the stool to help Beth make breakfast.

-

By the time Josh and Hannah came downstairs that morning Sam and Beth had already finished making breakfast, had stowed the pancakes in the oven to keep warm for the others, and had drained the coffee pot between the two of them.

“Okay Sam, please tell me you made these pancakes, Beth always ruins them” Hannah smiled as she sat across from her sister, who stuck her tongue out defiantly. 

“I made the batter and supervised the cooking” Sam smiled right back, holding Beth’s hand under the edge of the kitchen island.

“You can really tell Beth didn’t have much of a hand in actually making them” Josh said around a mouthful of pancake.

“You two need to stop picking on me!” Beth sounded petulant, but when Sam looked at her she was grinning “I slave over a hot pan! Making you breakfast! And this is the thanks I get!” she leaned back, placing the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically “I’m going to run away!” the dramatic tone in her voice tapered off as she and both her siblings burst out laughing. Sam smiled along, watching the dynamic. The closest she had to siblings was Chris, they’d grown up across the street from each other and had an easy friendship, but it could never live up to what Sam was watching happen in the Washington’s kitchen; it was easy, affectionate, silly, there wasn’t even an ounce of upset when Josh noted they’d finished the coffee without him, Sam suddenly wished she had had this growing up, especially with the way the twins acted with each other, it was such an easy relationship, the very cliché ‘built in best friend’, and Sam loved watching it happen as they moved around each other, clearing the dishes into the dishwasher after everyone had eaten, and assigning Josh dish duty when it was full, which he took in full stride, smiling and mumbling how ‘It was only fair’ since Sam and Beth had cooked, and recruited Hannah to dry before shooing Sam and Beth out of the way by snapping a towel at Beth’s butt. 

“You know, I’m really jealous of your siblings” Sam said as she and Beth settled onto the living room couch, “I told you I’m an only child, right?”

“Yeah, you mentioned it” Beth smiled, curling herself into Sam’s side “I love them both a lot, but they can really get on your nerves, I mean, remember the whole Hannah snooping thing” Beth shrugged a little, getting comfortable.

“Yeah, I guess they would. It just gets kind of lonely I guess, being an only kid, my parents weren’t home much, so it would’ve been nice to have an ally in that, plus as much as I love Chris he’s also an only kid, so neither of us really knows what having a real sibling is like. He’s like my brother, but he isn’t really.” Sam sighed and shrugged, wrapping an arm around Beth lightly.

“Well, I did tell you once that you’re welcome to borrow them whenever, I mean Hannah texted me a couple times last night after we went upstairs, and I can tell she already loves you, and Josh can be a little harder to read, but I think he likes you well enough.” Beth grinned up at her, poking her lightly in the side. “I’m sure they’d be happy to be your surrogate siblings.”

“I might have to take you up on that offer” Sam smiled and leaned down, placing a tentative peck on Beth’s lips, when she pulled back, Beth was grinning at her.

“If I’m honest, for some reason I didn’t think you’d be so soft” Beth snuggled closer, smiling brightly up at her, her head leaning on Sam’s shoulder.

“How am I soft?” Sam raised an eyebrow, one arm wrapped around Beth’s waist.

“I don’t know, just like, you’re easy to cuddle with I guess. Like I am not at all a cuddler, but I am happy to be a cuddler with you.” She grinned up at Sam, pressing her face lightly into her neck. 

“How can you not be a cuddler? Cuddling is great” Sam smiled, playing with Beth’s hair lightly “I cuddle with like everyone, Jess especially likes to take naps in my lap, and then it’s like when a kitten falls asleep on you and you can’t move, even when your legs start to go numb” Beth laughed at that, huffing warm breath against Sam’s neck. 

“Jess sounds like a delight” Beth smiled into Sam’s neck “and really, she’s about as cute as a kitten really.” 

“She’s also just as vicious sometimes, she’s got that whole ‘cute but deadly’ thing going on” Sam smiled, making air quotes around the words, Beth laughed brightly at that, grinning up at Sam. 

“She certainly does. Honestly if I didn’t know I could pick her up and throw her I would have been terrified yesterday when I met her. Instead I was just a little bit scared” Beth smiled brightly, all bright eyes and visible teeth and pure mirth, Sam smiled right back, shaking her head. 

“Honestly, she even scares me and Matt sometimes, you should see her on the mornings she realizes she’s run out of her tea, she goes from a cute little doll to an Eldritch monster in the time it takes to turn on the kettle and get a mug, absolutely terrifying. Her reactions from that have made it so that both Matt and I keep bulk boxes of orange pekoe in our places so that there’s always some when she stays over.” She smiled down at Beth, stroking her hair lightly, watching as Beth laughed loudly. 

“Hannah gets the same way about that” 

“Hannah gets the same way about what?” Both of their heads whipped around to look at where Hannah stood in the doorway, hands on hips and one eyebrow raised, Sam went bright red, feeling mortified, but Beth just stuck her tongue out at her sister.

“I’m talking about you, not too you Han” She said simply, grinning evilly over at her twin.

“You’re a bitch” Hannah’s response was simple and punctuated with giggles at the end of it. 

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ bitch, baby sister” 

“Yeah, unfortunately” Hannah and Beth laughed together as Hannah came to sit with them by the fireplace “You two look cozy” she noted simply as she settled into the arm chair to the left of the sofa.

“You could certainly say that” Beth smiled, curling closer to Sam “Are you jealous?”

“No, I don’t want in on your territory Bethany” Hannah teased.

“Hey, I am not territory!” Sam protested, trying not to laugh at the look on Beth’s face “And really, if anyone is anyone’s territory, Beth is mine” Sam said simply, smiling brightly at Beth. 

“I never would have pegged you as a territorial person Sammy” Beth smiled back up at her, nuzzling her face into her neck, pressing a light, stealthy kiss against her shoulder. “It’s kind of cute” 

“The two of you are literally the most disgusting thing ever and you aren’t even dating” Hannah’s statement was playful, but it had a layer of truth to it that struck Sam. She and Beth had known each other in person for less than 24 hours, and had only been talking for three weeks otherwise, Sam had never bonded with anyone as fast as she did Beth, and that scared her a little bit. She gave Hannah a slightly wooden smile and sat up a little straighter, dislodging Beth slightly from where she had curled herself into Sam’s lap.

 “We just click I think” Beth looked up at Sam, giving her a little smile, looking unsure. 

“We do.” Sam gave her a little smile back, trying to push back her memories of her previous relationship. She knew for a fact that Beth was different than him, in fact she was worlds away in personality, appearance, levels of affection for others, and even in how gently she treated Sam’s nerves when it came to that unknown number. That’s what she really liked the best, the fact that Beth took her feelings into consideration where it came to how nervous Sam got about things, the last one had never respected Sam’s nerves and anxieties, which was especially bad for Sam considering just how nervous she could get at times. 

When she glanced back down at Beth, after shaking herself from her thoughts, Beth had an eyebrow raised, a concerned smiled on her lips, and was gently holding Sam’s hand, giving it a little squeeze of reassurance, as if to let her know that she’s safe, and that she didn’t need to worry about anything right now. Sam gave her a little smile back and held her hand tightly. 

“You okay Sammy?” Beth’s question was quiet, not quite under her breath, but quiet enough that Hannah wouldn’t hear it. 

“Yeah, I’m okay… just overthinking I guess” Sam smiled small and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss onto Beth’s forehead “Don’t worry about it.” Beth nodded slightly, still holding tightly to her hand, searching Sam’s face, just to make sure she was okay. 

“Just let me know if you want to talk about anything, you’re safe here, I promise.” She grinned up at Sam and pressed a kiss lightly to her cheek, curling up into her again.

“You two are gross” Hannah’s statement was simple, but not without affection, and she had a bright smile on her face, clearly happy for her sister. 

“You’re just jealous that boys don’t look at you like Sam looks at me” Beth stuck her tongue out at her sister, grinning brightly back at her when Hannah started pouting. 

“Oh shut up, if I really wanted to I could get any boy I wanted.” Hannah crossed her arms, trying hard to hide her smile.

“Suuuure Han, I believe you” Beth giggled, burrowing herself further into Sam’s side, seeming to brace herself for a hit from Hannah, but her sister only laughed and tossed a pillow at her. 

“You’re such a dick Bethany” Hannah’s tone was light hearted, but she tossed another pillow at her sister for good measure when Beth emerged from Sam’s side to stick her tongue out.

“I know you are but what am I” 

“Oh come on Beth you can do better than that” 

“I definitely can, but why would I waste good insults on you?” Beth laughed and tossed a pillow back at her sister. Sam just watched the exchange, smiling. She had always wondered what it was like to have siblings, and watching Beth and Hannah interact made her wish again that she’d actually grown up with a sibling. 

“You two are certainly something” Sam smiled and ruffled Beth’s hair lightly “How does Josh put up with you?”

“Josh tolerates them at best, he’d forget how to function without these two breathing down his neck” The voice came from the doorway to the kitchen, just as amused as Sam’s had sounded, and all three of them looked around to see Josh standing by the door and grinning at them. The response made Hannah and Beth burst out laughing.

“You’re damn right you couldn’t live without us!” Beth grinned over at her brother and Hannah stood and went to hug him, laughing as Josh put his hand on her forehead, trying to push her away, when she wrapped her arms around him. 

“You love us”

“Yeah yeah, you’re both giant dweebs but you’re not wrong” Josh smiled and walked further into the room, throwing himself down onto another chair opposite from where Hannah was sitting.

“What riveting plans have you got for today Joshua?” Beth smiled, sitting up fully now but still keeping a hold of Sam’s hand. 

“I don’t know dude. It’s a Saturday and it’s winter, there are millions of possibilities” Josh smiled, kicking his feet up on the coffee table “What about you guys? I mean your… friend is over, have you got any plans?” he raised an eyebrow, and while he didn’t make them his voice clearly implied there should be air quotes around the word friend. 

“I’ve got a couple ideas, but I haven’t told any of them to Sammy yet, so we’ll do what she wants” Beth smiled up at her fondly, pecking her cheek lightly “I’m sure we’ll find some way to occupy ourselves.”  Beth leaned into her again and Sam blushed a little. 

“Can you behave for like five minutes Bethany?” Hannah’s voice was fond, and she shook her head in amusement. 

“I don’t see anything wrong with what I’m doing Hannah” Beth grinned at her sister, sticking her tongue out at her again “I’m just being affectionate to Sammy” 

“You’re being gross with Sam is what you’re doing” Hannah shot back, rolling her eyes, trying to hide her grin. “You’re like a cheesy rom com, cut it out” 

“Awwww, are you jealous Han?” Beth grinned smugly at her sister “Don’t be upset Hannah, you’ll find someone someday” Beth’s voice was light and teasing as she ribbed her sister.

“I literally hate you so much Bethany.” Hannah glared over at her sister in such a comical way that Sam couldn’t help the snort of laughter that burst out of her.

“If this is what having siblings is like I _wish_ I hadn’t been an only child” 

“Trust me, it isn’t always fun bants and talking shit, sometimes they scream at each other for hours because someone borrowed someone else’s whatever without asking, and that’s not cool even though literally half of their wardrobe is at least partially shared” Josh interjected, smirking a bit as he watched the exchange. “I don’t know how I’ve managed to live with them for so long!” 

“You are _such_ a fuckin drama queen Joshua” Beth rolled her eyes, still curled tightly into Sam’s side. The fond arguing continued for awhile before the three Washingtons were interrupted by a knock on the front door. 

“I’ll grab it” Hannah bounced out of her arm chair and disappeared out into the hall to get the door.

“I wonder who it is, the only person we invited over this weekend was you Sammy, and you’re already here” Beth looked out toward the hall, a puzzled look on her face.

“We’re just hanging out in the living room, you want a tea or anything?” Hannah’s voice carried quietly from the foyer into the living room, and Josh frowned, since none of them had heard a voice.

“A tea would be nice, thanks Han” the voice was a nice mid-tenor, pleasant in tone, even if it did have an underlying edge of arrogance to it.

“Alright, I’ll go put the kettle on then, you can go on through, Josh and Beth and Beth’s _girlfriend_ ” Hannah sing-songed the word girlfriend jokingly “are already in there.”

After a moment of quiet rustling in the foyer a tall dark haired guy walked into the living room. Sam looked him over, and without much other questioning realized that this must be Mike just from the muscles. 

He smiled at Sam and walked over to her and Beth, offering his hand. 

“Hey, you must be Sam, I’m Mike, it’s really great to finally meet you” He smiled a charming smile at her as she took his hand “Beth hasn’t shut up about you since you two started talking.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too Mike, and honestly, my friend Jess would say the same thing about me” Sam smiled, shrugging a bit “She was so glad when we finally got to meet, just because it meant I’d shut up about her for like ten minutes.” She glanced down at Beth, who was grinning back at her. 

“Don’t let meeting me stop you from gushing about how wonderful I am” Beth smiled, poking at Sam’s side lightly. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re fantastic, you big dweeb” 

“You’re definitely spot on with that analysis. You’re the biggest dweeb ever, hey Beth?” Josh grinned from his chair, his voice teasing. 

“You really are a dweeb” Sam smiled and patted Beth’s arm lightly, Beth responded by sticking her tongue out and laughing.

“I’m not a dweeb, you are” Beth smiled, poking Sam’s side lightly.

“You’re both dweebs, let’s leave it at that.” Mike grinned and threw himself down in an empty chair near the fireplace, propping his legs on the arm of the chair. Sam took a moment to study him, she had already noticed his dark hair and his well muscled arms, but when she got a closer look he had laugh lines around his eyes, which were a nice deep brown, and, she really hoped she wasn’t staring, he was missing the ring and pinky fingers on his left hand. When she flicked her eyes back up to his face he was smiling crookedly in a sort of self-deprecating way. “You can ask about it, I don’t mind.”

“Okay… what happened to your fingers than?” Sam twisted the edge of her sweater in her fingers, she felt bad for having stared, she hadn’t meant to make him feel uncomfortable. 

“I was out rock climbing with some friends a couple of years ago, we were on a difficult trail and while I was going up the side of the face I pulled myself up on a loose rock, it came out in my hand and caused a small rock slide, it broke my hand and totally mangled those two fingers, I went into the ER and they were able to fix most of my hand to a useable degree, but those two fingers couldn’t be saved, they were just smashed beyond repair, they said that they could fix them to keep my hand intact, but it would have basically made my whole hand unusable, so I asked them to amputate them to keep the functionality of the rest of my hand,” Mike shrugged a bit “I’m used to it now, sorry to make you feel awkward for staring.” 

“No, no, I shouldn’t have stared, it was rude” Sam avoided his eyes, still playing with the hem of her sweater, picking at a loose thread hanging off of it. 

“Trust me, I’m fine with it, it happened two years ago, I’ve gotten used to it. Plus it’s the whole reason I chose what I wanted to do after school.” Sam glanced up at him, biting her cheek slightly. 

“What are you studying to do than?” she was still playing with the hem of her sweater, but this time she was properly looking at Mike as he spoke. 

“I’m left-handed, so I had to do extensive physiotherapy not just to regain the general use of my hand and the three fingers I still had,” he paused and jokingly wiggled the aforementioned fingers at her, “But also to learn how to write and do things with my right hand that I couldn’t, and sometimes still can’t, do with my left hand. Eventually I taught myself how to change my grip to write left handed again, but with everything that I went through I decided to be a physiotherapist.” Mike smiled at Sam “It was hard, and I still can’t find gloves that fit right, but I managed it.” He winked and laughed at his last comment, leaning back in the chair. “It’s nothing anymore.” 

“You’re right, it is nothing, I mean since there’s nothing there” Beth interjected with a grin, dodging when Mike threw a pillow at her and bellowed with laughter. 

“You’re such an asshole Beth” he smiled, shaking his head “You’ll regret that comment the next time your dumb ass gets a Charlie horse after a hike from not stretching properly.” 

“You would never!” Beth exclaimed, laughing along with him “You’re too much of a mom Mikey, you could never let me deal with a Charlie horse alone.” Mike shook his head, chuckling lightly. 

“Yeah, you’re right” Mike grinned at her, shrugging slightly “If I weren’t the team mom maybe that threat would mean something.” 

“Team mom?” Sam smiled, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, that’s what Beth and Josh have been calling me going on three years now.” Mike’s smile was huge and toothy, totally at ease after recounting his story. “It started with Beth and Josh jokingly calling me mom, and then group mom, and then that morphed into team mom when Em and Hannah started doing tennis, and Beth started track. I basically became a sports mom” Mike cast a fond look on Josh “And Josh is the unwilling dad in this friend group, he doesn’t play sports, but he makes worse jokes than Beth, and goes to everything with me anyway.”

Sam smiled and nodded along to what he was saying, it was nice to know that Beth had so many people who cared about her around. Sam was lucky she’d met Beth because before her she’d just had Jess, Chris and Matt and sometimes Ash, and while they were incredible and she loved them, they were all so busy so often she rarely got to see them outside of classes – except for Jess for the last week because of this stalker scare – or work as well in Chris’ case.

“Funnily enough I’ve called my friend Jess mom on more than one occasion, every friend group needs to have the responsible mom friend.” She smiled at him and leaned back on the couch. 

“I mean, I wouldn’t necessarily say I’m the responsible one…” Mike shrugged a bit, one side of his mouth lifting up into a crooked half smile. 

“Oh shut up Mike, you’re the responsible one and you know it, you’re the go-to designated driver, and you always leave a glass of water and some Tylenol with the drunk friend when they go to bed” Beth shook her head, laughing.

“Not to mention,” came Hannah’s voice from behind them as she came back with a mug in her hands “You went through a period of texting Josh at least twice a day to make sure he took his meds.” Hannah smiled and placed the mug in Mike’s hands, with a warning that it was hot, before taking the free seat on the sofa with Sam and her twin. “And you still do it at least once most days now.”

“Alright, alright, fine, I’m responsible” he rolled his eyes and smiled, the grin widening when Josh laughed out loud.

  
“I have never heard someone so annoyed by being called responsible” Josh said through gasps of laughter.

“Mike tries to be a cool mom, like Regina George’s mom in Mean Girls” Beth murmured to Sam, who snorted at the comparison, shaking her head.

“Hey, Mrs. George was actually a pretty good parent” Sam smiled, leaning back against the couch. 

The day flew once Mike had settled in, the group sat prone on their couches and chairs for most of the morning and well into the afternoon, chatting and making fun of each other. For the most part Sam just watched, the Washingtons and Mike had the easy chemistry of a decade-old friendship, while Sam had only known most of them since the evening before, she didn’t feel it was really her place to involve herself in the conversation much, she would answer when she was asked questions, and interject where she thought appropriate, but she was happy to simply sit and listen.

 

(3:48) How are things going babe?

(3:50) **They’re going pretty well, their mom friend is over so I’m like doing nature documentary commentary in my brain**

(3:52) That may be the nerdiest thing you have ever said Sam

(3:53) **Trust me, I know exactly how nerdy I just sounded and I am not ashamed of it**

(3:54) Okay, unrelated question:

(3:55) **Shoot**

(3:58) Have things progressed with Beth at all? You seemed pretty smitten when you brought her over here yesterday

(3:59) **…**

(4:00) SAM????

(4:04) **Uh she may have crawled into my bed in the guest room because she had a nightmare last night**

(4:04) !!!!!!

(4:05) **Also we may have kissed this morning?**

(4:06) SAMANTHA GIDDINGS YOU DID WHAT AND DIDN’T TELL ME????????

(4:09) **…**

(4:09) **sorry?**

(4:10) Sam I’m happy for you but it woulda been nice if you had told me! 

(4:10) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

(4:11) **Alright Jessy, take a breath**

(4:12) I’m sorry I’m just really really happy for you! 

(4:12) Cause like you looked so sweet and smitten when you brought her over yesterday

(4:13) And like I really just want to see you happy with someone especially after that last one

(4:14) **Thanks Jess, that means a lot <3**

(4:15) :D

(4:15) I’ll leave you alone now <3

(4:16) Oh! And text Chris! He worries!

(4:17) **I will Jess, love you**

(4:18) Love you too!

Beth was leaned into her shoulder, smiling, when Sam looked up. Beth raised an eyebrow at her slightly, looking slightly concerned. 

“Who were you texting?” She smiled brightly. 

“Jessica, she was wondering how things were going, making sure I was still alive and all that jazz” Sam smiled back, shyly pressing a kiss to Beth’s cheek, “Don’t worry about it” she patted Beth’s arm lightly, leaning into her a bit. 

“I’m glad it’s just Jess” Beth said under her breath, offering a little smile back before glancing at her watch “You know, it’s getting late, I think it might be time to kick Mike out” she said lightly, a smile in her voice. 

“What are you talking about Beth? It’s only seven” Hannah rolled her eyes, kicking her sister lightly. 

“Well, it might not be super late, but if Mikey-boy doesn’t leave now he will have a very unhappy Em on his hands” Beth shrugged slightly, glancing at her phone “You know, considering the two of them have a special dinner tonight ahead of Em’s birthday this Wednesday” she kept playfully scrolling whatever she was reading on her phone “I know she was really looking forward to it” 

“Oh shit, I totally forgot!” Mike jumped out of his seat, looking alarmed “I’ll see you guys later!” And with that state of slight panic Mike was out the door with rushed goodbyes and thanks for the fun afternoon. 

Once Mike was out the door Sam couldn’t help but let out a small snort of laughter, shaking his head.

  
“How do you even manage to forget something like that?” Sam said it with humour and a smile on her lips as she shook her head.

“Mike can be pretty dense sometimes to be honest” Beth shrugged a bit, smiling as well “But that’s why he’s lucky to have Em, and why it’s important he keeps her happy, if it weren’t for her he’d leave the house without his pants at least once a week.” Sam laughed loudly at that.

“He does seem the type” she said. 

“He’s so busy taking care of everyone else, he forgets to take care of himself” Beth shrugged “Which is why I reminded him that he and Em had a date” she said, smiling. 

“I’m sure she’ll appreciate you kicking him out of your house than” Sam smiled, leaning into her lightly. 

After Mike left, the evening seemed to fly by surprisingly quickly, a flurry of snacks and stupid TV shows and shitty jokes, and Hannah groaning at the shitty jokes. It was pleasant and quiet and Sam was really enjoying watching the siblings as they chatted about this and that.

After awhile, Hannah disappeared up to her bedroom with a mumbled mention of having to do homework, and Josh started dozing in the armchair he had draped himself across. From Sam’s understanding one of the medications that he took towards the late afternoon to help with his (to her, as yet unnamed) mental illness made him extremely drowsy. She and Beth sat docilely side by side, both on their phones, Sam sat normally in her spot, legs pulled up in a loose half lotus position, Beth was stretched out across the couch, laying on her back, her calves and ankles resting lightly in Sam’s lap.

The evening remained subdued, after and hour or so Hannah returned from her homework and asked if anyone was hungry, Josh had finally fought off the doze brought on by his meds and offered to go pick up whatever they decided on, if they wanted take out. 

“Sam and I picked last night, what do you guys want?” Beth was the first to chime in about supper, sitting up on her elbow to consider her siblings. 

“I could go for some KFC” Josh offered, smiling a bit. He was almost immediately shot down by Hannah. 

“Ew, that stuff is way too greasy Joshua”

“Well we had pizza last night, so we can’t do that again”

"I do not want KFC Josh, it’s gross and it makes me feel gross after eating it” Hannah crossed her arms, completely immovable in her opinion. 

“Alright, alright, what do you want Han?” Beth shot in before Josh could start in again.

“I want to cook dinner in our own house, we’ve had take-out almost every day this week” Hannah sounded exasperated with her siblings, but she was at least smiling “We’ve got all kinds of pasta and I can make a sauce up really quickly, there’s even meat thawing in the fridge, it won’t take long.”

“Pasta does sound good…” Beth put in, trying to stop the argument brewing on Josh and Hannah’s side of the living room. 

“What do you think Sam? Pasta or take out?” Hannah gave her an inquisitive smile. 

“Honestly, I love pasta, so it sounds great to me” she felt a little bad that they were all ganging up on Josh, but he just shrugged lightly, unbothered. 

“Put bacon in it and I’ll be happy” he said, pushing himself up a bit in his chair.

“I agree to bacon, but you’re frying it Josh,” Hannah smiled “Deal?”

“Deal” Josh pushed himself out of his chair and followed Hannah out to the kitchen, bickering amiably as they went. Sam let out a quiet sigh of relief at the avoided conflict, and let out a laugh when she glanced over at Beth just to find her with her head thrown back dramatically with her own drawn out sigh.

“How do you put up with them?” She asked, shaking her head, a grin on her lips at the ridiculousness of it.

“I have no idea Sammy, but at the very least it’s made me a good moderator” Beth laughed, sitting back up on her elbows “The two of them can be such polar opposites sometimes it’s nearly impossible to get them to agree with each other. I don’t know how many times I’ve had to give a different, more neutral option just to get them to agree on something.” While Beth sounded exasperated she was still smiling “I love them though, stubborn idiots they are.” 

“I feel the same way about Chris and my friend Ash sometimes, the two of them bicker constantly about dumb shit, like where we should get coffee after class, what bar we should go to on a Friday, what we should get for lunch if we’re all out together, et cetera, et cetera.” Sam smiled, stretching her arms up over her head. 

“I expected Jess to be more the moderator for some reason” 

“She can be, but if Ash has been carrying on about something too long when everyone else agreed with Chris already she gets really short with her and instead of trying to moderate she just ends up doing that scary quiet-anger thing every mom ever does” Sam smiled. 

“Oooh that sounds terrifying” Beth laughed. 

“You laugh, but even though she’s small she is deadly when she wants to be.” 

“I don’t doubt it to be completely honest” Beth smiled, stretching out a bit “She had that vibe when I met her, even though she was barely awake and I’m not even sure she had a bra on” she laughed. Sam smiled back, shaking her head a bit. 

“Honestly, _I’m_ not even sure she put a bra on before coming out yesterday, I mean frankly, you’re lucky she even put on real pants.” She curled up in the corner of the couch, grinning.

“Honestly, it makes me feel special that she actually put on pants to meet me”

“You should feel honoured really, Jess never puts pants on when I come around anymore, we’ve gotten to be close enough that she doesn’t care anymore” Sam smiled, shrugging a bit “Pants are an important way of knowing if Jess is comfortable with you, and if you’re an important guest, you getting Jess wearing real pants and not just pyjamas says a lot about how important meeting you was, even if she wasn’t totally awake” Sam nudged at Beth’s thigh lightly with her foot, grinning.

“So, what you’re saying is that I was an important guest?”

“Yes Beth, that’s exactly what I’m saying, ever since I told Jess that I’d be meeting you she wouldn’t stop badgering me about making sure that you came over to meet her no matter what, if I was still into you, after lunch yesterday” Beth grinned at her wickedly, sitting up on her knees and leaning towards Sam.

“So, that means you’re into me?” She planted a hand on the armrest behind Sam, leaning into her personal space, her grin wide and her bottom lip wedged between her teeth. 

“I thought I made that abundantly clear when you kissed me this morning and I kissed you back” Sam looked up at her through her eyelashes, acting coy. 

“I know, but it’s nice to hear you say it” Beth leaned down, her one hand on the armrest and the other on the back of the couch, and kissed Sam lightly, a barely there brush of her lips before moving away, just as Hannah re-entered the room, a somewhat shocked expression on her face.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt, but um, I just wanted to ask if you guys would set the table, dinner’s still, uh gonna be a few minutes cause Josh is doing bacon, but everything else is basically ready and uh, yeah, just come out to the dining room when you’re done with um, whatever” and with that Hannah had rushed back out of the room. 

Beth grinned down at Sam, barely containing her laughter at her sister’s interruption, and Sam couldn’t help giggling.

“Jesus Christ, that was the most awkward thing I have ever witnessed her do” Beth snorted, her cheeks a bit pink from Hannah’s entrance “I mean one of them was bound to see us kiss at some point but that was not what I expected to happen.” Sam grinned at her, laughing along. 

“Expecting to be caught at some point suggests you had plans to kiss me a lot” She raised an eyebrow, reaching up to gently tuck a stray lock of hair behind Beth’s ear.

  
“Honestly Sammy, I’d kiss you all day if you’d let me” Beth’s laughter had dissipated and she said this in such a serious, affectionate tone that Sam blinked up at her in confusion for a moment before she gently tugged her down by the collar of her sweater and kissed her again gently. When she pulled away she grinned brightly up at Beth.

“The feeling’s completely mutual” she said, stroking a thumb gently along Beth’s sharp cheekbone, watching as her face flushed at her words. 

“I can’t tell you how happy I am to hear that Puddin’” 

- 

It was impossible to tell how late it was when Sam glanced out the window, the late January evening had been dark for hours, and she hadn’t even looked at her phone since Jess had texted her before supper, the four of them had been so engaged in their films and conversations that she had totally lost track of time. When she picked up her phone and flipped the cover of her case off the screen and unlocked it, it read 12:49 am, and Sam was shocked. 

“It’s fuckin late” she said aloud to the room, only now realizing just how tired she was. She stretched and rubbed at her eyes. She was leaning against Beth’s side, almost in her lap, but not quite, her legs bent at the knees, on the other end of the couch Hannah leaned her back against Sam’s shins, and Josh sat on the floor, his head leaned back on Hannah’s knee where her leg dangled over the edge of the couch. Sam wasn’t sure when this sort of, cuddle train had happened, but she was content to be a part of it.

She glanced up when Beth took her arm from where it rested on Sam’s stomach, and checked her watch, and Sam smiled at the look of surprise in Beth’s gorgeous dark eyes. 

“Jesus” She mumbled, her brow furrowing “I could’ve sworn it was only nine” Beth shook her head, laughing a little “We should probably turn in huh?” 

“You sound like a Grandma Bethany” Josh mumbled from his spot on the floor. 

“Oh, shut up, you’ve been dozing off down there for hours. Mike’s not here to be the Mom so I’m doing it” Beth said indignantly, a hint of barely contained laughter in her voice. “Come on, get your asses up, it’s time to get ready for bed.”

Slowly they all rose from their spots and tailed upstairs and into their separate rooms. Just like the night before after Sam changed into her pyjamas she curled up in the large bed, over twice the size of her own at her apartment, set her phone on to charge, and started to read, dark rimmed reading glasses perched on her nose. After having woken up with Beth in the bed with her that morning it felt odd to be in the bed by herself, but she simply shook that thought off and tried to get into her book. 

And then her phone pinged. 

She frowned, it was her default text tone, everyone she spoke to regularly via text, Jess, Chris, Ash and Beth mostly, all had personalized tones, and so did her parents.

She reached over, picking the phone up, noticing vaguely that her hand was shaking, and turned the screen on, a text message was waiting to be read, with shaking fingers she unlocked her phone.

 

_ (THIS TEXT SENT FROM AN UNKNOWN NUMBER) _

(1:10) IT WAS A SHAME YOU WEREN’T HOME TONIGHT SAMANTHA

(1:10) I WOULD HAVE SO LIKED TO SEE YOUR PRETTY FACE WHEN I CAME IN

(1:11) GOODNIGHT SAMANTHA, I’M SURE I’LL BE SEEING YOU SOON

 

Sam swallowed hard at the text. It had been days since she had received a text from the unknown number, and now she was terrified all over again, she knew she’d have to go home at some point, she would need clean clothes and a few other things, but the very idea of walking into her apartment after seeing those texts terrified her to her very core. 

She rose from the bed slowly, leaving her reading glasses on the bedside table with her book and phone, and crept across the hall to Beth’s room, knocking lightly. When she received a sleepy reply, she pushed the door open and walked in. Beth was sprawled across her bed, her hair pulled back in a loose little ponytail at the base of her neck. Sam walked over and crawled up onto the high mattress, struggling a little with the height of the bed and her own short stature. Beth’s arm was flung out across the empty side of the bed and Sam simply lay down so her head was on Beth’s inner forearm. When she was comfortable Beth pulled her close and curled around her, wrapping Sam up tightly in her arms. 

“You okay Sammy?” She mumbled, resting her chin on top of Sam’s head. 

“I got another one of those creepy texts” Sam said quietly, burying her face in Beth’s throat. 

“D’you wanna talk about it?” Beth’s voice was soft and gentle as she lightly stroked Sam’s back. Sam simply shook her head, her nose brushing at the hollow of Beth’s throat. Beth didn’t say anything else, just held her tighter. 

“I wish I could do something about this” she said after a long moment of silence. 

“There’s nothing to be done” Sam mumbled, sighing heavily “He hasn’t technically done anything illegal.” 

“I know, and I hate that there’s nothing I can do, I just want to make sure you feel safe”

“Than you’re doing a good job” Sam said quietly, burrowing as close as she could to Beth’s body “I feel safer here than I have anywhere since I left him.”

Beth smiled slightly into Sam’s hair, holding her tightly. 

“Good, I’m glad” she said softly.

The two lay in silence in the dark for a long time, comfortable in each other’s arms, and when they finally fell asleep it was curled into each other, Sam’s face pressed into Beth’s collarbones, and Beth’s face in her hair, cocooned in the thick comforter and the pleasant silence of the wee hours of the morning.

- 

It was late in the morning when Sam woke up, she was curled up on her side, her cheek cushioned on Beth’s bicep. Beth was sprawled out on her back next to her, one arm out straight with Sam’s face on it, the other flung up over her head, bent at the elbow. Her face looked really relaxed, her jaw slightly slack, lips parted, soft snores slipping passed them. Sam smiled as she watched her, sitting herself up on one elbow, and reaching out to gently brush a lock of stray hair out of Beth’s face that had escaped her little ponytail.

Sam stayed like that for a long while, watching Beth as she slept, lightly stroking her hair. Eventually she curled back up with her again, laying her head lightly on Beth’s shoulder, and closed her eyes, letting herself doze again.

She wasn’t sure how long she dozed for, what seemed like every few minutes her eyes would drift open again from some noise or another before shutting themselves again. One moment when they drifted back open Beth was still dead asleep next to her, mouth slightly agape, soft huffs and snores emanating from her open lips, and then the next time Sam opened her eyes Beth was awake, eyes soft and trained on Sam, a thumb lightly stroking over her cheekbone.

“Hey” Beth said quietly when she noticed Sam’s eyes had slipped open “Good morning” 

“Morning” Sam mumbled, reaching up to rub at one eye, yawning “What time is it?” Beth, who had been on her side, studying Sam, rolled onto her back to look at the alarm clock by her bed. 

“Just after ten” She smiled as she went back to her previous position “You can feel free to go back to sleep if you’d like, it was late when we went to bed in the first place, and I know it must’ve taken you awhile to fall asleep what with the uh… you know” she said. Sam appreciated that she had paused and hadn’t mentioned the Unknown Texter by his title, but shook her head slightly. 

“No, I’m good, I’ve been drifting in and out for awhile I guess, and if I hadn’t fully gone back to sleep by now it’s not gonna happen” She smiled, sitting up slightly, and she noticed a small frown cross Beth’s face. 

“After that uh text last night, are you still okay with going back into town for the week? Cause you know you’re welcome to stay here with us, hell I’ll even drive you to your early ass class tomorrow morning” Beth’s gentle smile was genuine, as was her teasing about Sam’s early class, but there was an edge behind it that made Sam at least a little worried.

“I mean no matter what I need to go home so I can get some clean clothes and books and stuff…” She paused, biting the inside of her cheek, she was genuinely nervous of going back to her apartment later that day, even if it was only to get some clean clothes and a book or two for the week ahead, all of her school books were at Jess’ place anyway, but it’d be nice to have something of comfort from her own place. “I don’t know honestly… No matter what I have to go home sometime, and it’s better not to put it off too long.”

“Well I’ll be there when you go in, if that helps” Beth said softly “We could even bring Mike along if the extra muscle will help you feel better” She smiled, only half joking about bringing Mike along. Sam smiled at her, leaning over to kiss her cheek softly. 

“Thank you” she said simply, her smile was wide, Beth’s attention to her nervousness and her willingness to help in anyway she could, made Sam feel far safer than she had ever thought another person’s mere willingness to help ever could. Curling herself closer, she leaned her forehead against Beth’s throat “You have no idea how much that means to me” she said quietly, breath ghosting lightly over the hollow between Beth’s collarbones. Beth wrapped her arms tighter around Sam, the embrace both affectionate and protective. 

“I’m happy to do it Sammy” she said quietly, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Sam’s blonde head.

They stay laying in silence for awhile, content just to be near each other, and honestly Sam’s glad for the silence. Even though she’s already told Beth the gist of it she’s still scared to tell her the whole thing in it’s unedited version. It had been a scary time and it was not something she wanted to relive, but she knew she’d have to tell Beth eventually. After Beth’s honestly with her about her brother, and her complete trust of Sam with that information, and how that scared people off, she knew she’d have to tell her at some point, not just out of obligation, but because Beth really deserved to know, and the silence now gave her time to collect her thoughts.

Girding her spine, Sam took a deep breath, and after a pause where she worried at her lower lip a little too long, she managed to get it out. 

“His name is Marcel.” She started quietly “We dated for something like eight months last year, not long after Chris and I moved here with his parents, and to start school. He’s tall and handsome in a sort of Johnny Depp or David Bowie way, you know what I mean? Where you’re not quite sure if he’s really beautiful or if he just looks a little weird” Sam pauses, glancing up at Beth, who nods slowly, her brows drawn together “At first it was nice, he was attentive and sweet. I didn’t know anyone here except Chris at the time, and we were both busy with classes a lot of the time so we weren’t seeing much of each other. He was the first person I considered my friend when I was still getting to know people, then it was Jess and Matt and Ashley. He never really wanted to be around my other friends, he said that Chris was too boisterous and Jess was too overbearing and Ash was too chatty, and they made him uncomfortable. I thought it was an anxiety thing, I’d had plenty of friends in high school who had issues being around people they didn’t know because of anxiety, and it was fine, for awhile.

“As I got closer with Ash and Jess and Matt he’d get more upset with me for being with them over him, we were something like four months into the relationship the first time he told me he didn’t want me hanging out with Matt alone.” She paused again and swallowed hard, collecting her thoughts “I didn’t get it, him and Jess are high school sweethearts, they are the grossest lovie-doviest couple to exist on the planet, he had no reason to be jealous, but I conceded, I don’t really know why, but I didn’t want him to be uncomfortable, I felt bad that he felt jealous of my friendship with Matt, so I stopped studying with him after classes, and stopped going on runs with him in the mornings. Not long after that he realized my bisexuality and suddenly he was uncomfortable with my alone time with Jess. You met her, she’s super affectionate and extremely protective, it’s just who she is really, and then he was uncomfortable with Ash because we had three classes together and spent a lot of time around each other. So I stopped hanging out with them too, only going with them if all three were going out. I was pretty much completely isolated, except Chris, I refused to give up my time with him, he was no threat, he’s like my dumb older brother, there was no reason to be jealous.

“The night I ended it we got into an argument about Chris specifically. I’d spent the afternoon over at his parent’s house doing prep for finals, quizzing each other and eating snacks and hanging out. I got back to Marcel’s place later than I had told him I’d be, and he was furious” Sam swallowed thickly, her throat tight, tears threatening to slip over her lids at any moment “He started yelling the second I got in the door, going on about how if I really cared about him I’d stop spending so much time with Chris, he called me a lot of extremely rude names and made a lot of crude insinuations about my friendship with Chris, and I defended myself. A singer I love once said ‘I can never stand up for myself, but for others I can kill’, and that statement was exactly how I felt, I yelled back on Chris’ behalf, on how there was nothing going on and he was terrible for even thinking it, I screamed at him for being insensitive and for talking about Chris like that because he had nothing to do with this and-“ taking a deep breath, Sam closed her eyes “And he hit me, straight across the face, so hard he split open my cheekbone with this ring he always wore that had a big stone in it. I don’t really remember what happened after that. I know I took any and everything I had at his apartment and went to Jess’ place, crying with blood on my face and a bruise already starting under my eye.” She couldn’t bear to look at Beth, and kept her eyes firmly placed at her throat, watching the way her pulse thrummed there.

“Sam-“ she started, but Sam shook her head quietly.

“I’m not finished, you deserve to know what happened” she said, still staring fixedly at Beth’s throat. “After that I stayed with Jess for a little while, I had my own place, but I didn’t want to be alone, I was so scared” She bit her lip, swallowing hard “When I felt like I was okay again I went home, got my locks changed, asked my super to post a notice not to let him into the building, which she did, bless her, and tried to get back to normal. 

“It wasn’t even a month later that I noticed I was being followed everywhere by a guy in a dark hoodie, and I knew it was him. I’d gotten a new phone number and deleted every trace of him from my phone when I left, but he weaseled his way back in with ease, I don’t know how he got my number, but he did, since then I’ve gotten a new phone and another new number hoping it’d help, and clearly it hasn’t. I showed the texts to the police, but they couldn’t do anything about those, it was lucky that Jess had gotten me to take pictures of my injuries from that night, because that was evidence they could do something with, they managed to match the ring to the width and depth of the cut that was still healing, and, while they couldn’t prosecute for domestic abuse with such ‘feeble’ evidence, they let me file a restraining order. I thought that it’d worked, because he backed off, I didn’t hear from him or see him again.” 

“Until this passed week?” Beth supplied quietly, her voice sounding thick. 

“Until this passed week” she confirmed quietly, finally meeting Beth’s eyes. Her deep brown eyes were rimmed red and clouded over with tears, and there were tear tracks running down her cheeks, which, Sam supposed, she probably had as well. Beth pulled her tightly against her chest, burying her face in Sam’s hair, gripping the back of her nightgown tightly. Sam clung to her as well, hands fisted in the front of Beth’s t-shirt, her face pressed into her shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry Sammy” Beth said quietly, holding her bone crackingly tight, but Sam didn’t care, she just clung to Beth tighter and stayed quiet. After a long silence, broken only by quiet sniffles, and a soft sob here and there from Sam, Beth finally broke the silence again “Thank you for telling me Sweetling” she muttered into Sam’s hair. 

“You deserved to have the facts before you decided if you wanted to be in this for the long haul, romantic or not” she said quietly, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke. 

“Well you haven’t scared me off yet” Beth said quietly, gently running her thumb over the thin, pale line of a scar on Sam’s cheekbone that disgusting man had left on her “If you didn’t run for the hills knowing my brother has a, sometimes extremely frightening, mental illness, I’m not leaving over this. It was _not_ your fault, what that horrible person is doing to you is _not your fault_ ” she continued, pressing a gentle kiss to Sam’s lips, it was soft and chaste, just a gentle movement of lips, and Sam reciprocates immediately, her fingers gently curling around Beth’s cheeks. When they break apart Sam is looking at her in awe, her eyes still a little misty, and she hugs Beth tight again. 

“Thank you” She said, trying to keep her voice from trembling. Beth just smiles and places a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

“No, thank you. For trusting me with that” is her gentle reply as she brushes a stray lock of hair out of Sam’s eyes, smiling. “Breakfast?” she asked quietly.

“Starving” Sam replies gratefully. They rise from the safety of Beth’s overly tall, excessively comfortable bed, and pad their way downstairs to the kitchen.

- 

The rest of the day passes quietly, Mike pops by again, this time with Emily so that she can meet Sam. She smiles and exchanges pleasantries, and gets to know her a little bit before she and Mike need to head off for, well, Sam doesn’t really remember why they left so quickly, but she doesn’t mind.

By the time five PM rolls around Sam still isn’t ready to go home, especially after those texts, but she knows that she has laundry to do, and that Jess will require a debriefing of the weekend, and Chris will also need to be filled in, she reluctantly packs her things back into her backpack, and, after hugging Hannah and Josh goodbye, and thanking them emphatically for letting her stay the weekend, climbs into Beth’s truck, and they drive back into town.

The journey is filled with companionable chatter and plan making, Beth puts the offer forth again that if anything happens she’s welcome to come back to their place, and Sam agrees to appease her, which it clearly does. They talk more about their friends away from each other, and Sam promises to arrange a meeting with Chris so he and Beth can get to know each other, and it’s blissful. 

When they get to Sam’s apartment, stopping off to get some clean clothes, they continue chatting amiably, Beth excited to see Sam’s place, and Sam assuring her it really isn’t very interesting. 

She turns the key in the lock, noticing scratch marks on the knob that make her stomach sink in a nervous sort of confusion. Slowly Sam pushes open the door to find her apartment exactly as she left it. She lets out a slow sigh of relief and leads Beth inside. 

“I told you it wasn’t much” She said, leading her through the door, into the main living space “Honestly it’s pretty barren” Beth just shrugs, grinning at her with bright eyes. 

“Yeah but this is your place Sammy, just because it’s small doesn’t mean I don’t wanna see it” she said, the ‘Duh’ evident in her tone. Sam rolled her eyes, smiling to herself. 

“If you say so you big goof” she replies, bumping Beth’s shoulder lightly with her own. She leads Beth into the kitchen, giving her the ‘grand tour’, and that’s when she notices it. It’s small, something you wouldn’t notice if you hadn’t been there before, but Sam notices. There’s a photo she keeps on the kitchen windowsill, one of herself and Jess and Ash, from the previous spring, after she had ended it with Him, in their goofy onesies. It was just a silly little selfie that Sam took at a sleepover they’d had together, and got printed because she’s a sentimental dork. It was one of her favourite pictures with the girls because she remembered how wonderful that night was after everything that had happened before.

But her windowsill sat empty. The photo was gone, the only trace it had been there were two slim rectangles of clean wood amidst the dust that had settled on the sill. 

Suddenly those scratch marks on the doorknob made so much more sense.


End file.
